Harry Stark of the Red Winter
by oso1991
Summary: Harry fell through the veil due to a battle in the Ministry many years after the fall of Voldemort. Sent through time and space, he fell in the lands of Westeros as a young child. Raised under the protection of Lord Stark, how will Harry change the game?
1. Winter is Coming

_**I do not own Harry Potter or Game of** **Thrones**__**.**_

* * *

**"Winter is Coming."**

The motto of the hardy vanguard of the North, House Stark of the Castle Winterfell. Known throughout Westeros as the one of the most honorable and most loyal houses in all of Westeros, they are also one of more remote regions in the Seven Kingdoms. Lord Eddard Stark currently reigns over the North with a sheathed sword, always vigilant and hoping for peace after the terrible civil war more commonly known as Robert's Rebellion. He became well known in the war and was well spoken by many as a warrior of great skill, a general of keen wit, and a man of impeccable honor. After the war, he came back home to his wife, Lady Catelyn Stark. However he came back with a son and a scruffy runaway child with ghostly green eyes, haunted with nightmares. Though Lady Stark did not welcome these two boys, she did raise them with her spouse as one of her own. They grew up alongside her and Lord Stark's children, knowing full well they were indebted to Lord Stark's generosity and served him well over the years.

Lord Eddard Stark smiled as he watched his oldest son, Robb, coach his second youngest, Brandon, as the young lad practiced his archery in the castle courtyard. Beside Robb was Jon, Lord Stark's illegitimate son. Jon chuckled lightly as he watched Brandon struggle to shoot the target in the center. Brandon let the arrow fly and sighed in disappointment as the arrow hit off center.

"Not bad Brandon," Jon said, much to the young boy's delight. "Remember that the arrow does not always fly true. Try again."

Brandon nodded and raised his boy again. This time the strain of the bow was too much and his arrow flew high above the target, missing badly. Jon and Robb tried to stifle their laughter but couldn't. Brandon's younger brother, Rickon, laughed loudly while Brandon's head fell in shame.

"And how many of you were marksmen at his age?"

The three boys looked up to see Lord Stark looking sternly down at them. When neither Robb or Theon answered, he smirked.

"Keep on practicing Bran," the patriarch said. "You'll get better."

Brandon nodded. He raised his bow and aimed at the target. Before he could fire his arrow, another arrow flew and embedded deeply into the target's center. All three turned to see Ayra, Stark's youngest daughter, curtsy mockingly at the three. Brandon dropped his bow in shock but before he could chase his older sister, a knife flashed out and split Arya's arrow cleanly in two. Everyone turned to see a hooded figure in black crouching on the roof nearby where Lord Stark was watching. Under his hood, they could see the figure smile before turning to Arya.

"You're an excellent shot milady, but there are always those who are better," the man said. "Modesty in public is prudent young one."

Arya gaped as the figure's face was seen, his eyes covered in black cloth.

"How did you do that Harry?" Arya shouted. "You're over thirty paces away!"

"You learn some tricks as you age little lady," Harry replied lightly. "But now is not the time for you to be practicing archery. You should be with the our beloved nursemaid learning how to sew, Lady Arya."

He hopped lightly from rooftop to rooftop before landing in the courtyard near Arya. Harry gently escorted the protesting girl as her brothers laughed before resuming their practice. Above them, Lord Stark chuckled but felt his wife's glare on him.

"Yes my dear?" the patriarch asked, knowing full well of the scolding that would be coming.

"Why did you let Harry off so lightly, Ned?" she demanded. "Harry might be an excellent knife thrower but he could've killed our sons."

"Harry knows what he is doing, love," Ned replied calmly. "I've seen him stab a man in the eye from further away while moving. His skills with blades are unmatched."

"Milord, milady," a voice interrupted them.

Ned and Catelyn looked up to see Ser Rodrik standing stiffly near them holding a missive with Theon Greyjoy, ward of House Stark. Theon watched while Ser Rodrik reported to Lord Stark of the deserter found and captured near Winterfell. Eddard's face fell and he sighed tiredly as he turned back to his Master-at-Arms.

"Tell the lads to get their horses. And tell Bran that he's coming as well," Lord Stark commanded. Theon bowed and went off to due his duties. Behind Lord Stark, Catelyn frowned.

"Do you have to?" she asked her husband. Lord Stark sighed and nodded.

"He swore an oath Cat," Ned said gently. "I have no choice."

"Law is law, milady," Ser Rodrik added.

"But ten is too young," Catelyn protested.

"He won't be a boy forever," her husband replied. "Winter is coming and its best if he's prepared."

* * *

Hours later, Harry watched Bran carefully as they came back from the execution grounds. Bran was always the deep thinker and the more thoughtful one out of the Stark children. He was not a born warrior like the older Stark sons. It many ways, it reminded Harry of himself. However Harry agreed with Lord Stark's actions. It was best if Bran knew of it now and understood the significance of justice before it was too late.

"You alright, Bran?" Harry asked softly.

The young boy nodded. "The man was a deserter. He deserved to be executed."

"Do you truly believe that little Lord?" Harry asked. Bran did not respond but rather stared in the sky.

"Harry?"

"Yes Bran."

"What happens to people after they die?" Bran asked. Harry chuckled.

"Why do ask me that?"

"You fought be father's side in the rebellion. You must have killed many people," Bran said. Harry sighed.

"I did when I was a little younger than you are now," Harry said. "I was Lord Stark's personal scout, spy, and bodyguard after I saved him from a Targaryen ambush. and had to kill many people during the war. When a person dies, I believe that their bodies and spirits rejoin the earth. It is from the earth that all life comes from. Long after our deaths, we will be reborn again in a different age and a different world. That is what I believe."

Bran smiled. "So we never really go away?"

Harry chuckled. "No. And neither do the people we love and cherish. We will meet them again, hopefully in a better time."

"I like that," Bran whispered.

"Hold."

Harry and Bran pulled their horses bridles and peered out in the middle of the road. Lying in the middle of their path was the bloodied corpse of a stag. Its throat was ripped open but strangely its body was untouched aside from the maggots. Harry hopped off and scouted forward while Lord Stark and his sons followed carefully. It wasn't long before Harry found the stag's killer, a dire wolf with its throat stabbed by the stag's antlers. Harry's eyes softened when he spotted five dire wolf cubs snuffling and squealing as they huddled next the body of their mother. Harry turned and signaled to Lord Stark that all was safe. Lord Stark and his group stomped to Harry's side and looked down at the corpse.

"Its a dire wolf milord," Harry said. "Rare to see them south of the wall. A bad sign."

"Why's that?" Bran asked.

"A dire wolf here is a sure sign that winter is coming," Harry explained. "That prey up north of the wall is scarce enough to venture south in strange land. One so far down means that the coming winter will be harsh."

"What do we do with them?" Robb asked as he pointed at the cubs.

Ned looked at the wolf pups and sighed.

"They won't survive without their mother. Better a quick death," Ned said. Theon nodded.

"Right then. Look away Bran," Theon said curtly.

"NO!" Bran protested.

"Put away your blade," Robb commanded. Theon glared at him.

"I take orders from your father, not you," Theon replied.

Jon took pity on Brand and spoke up.

"Milord, there's five pups, one for each of the Stark children. The dire wolf is the symbol of your house," Jon stated. "Its as if they were meant to have them."

"Dire wolves are fiercely loyal," Harry added. "They can serve as watchdogs and protectors for your children milord."

Lord Stark glanced at Harry and Jon before turning down to Bran, silently begging his father.

"You will feed them and train them," Lord Stark demanded much to Bran's delight. "Any trouble they bring will be your responsibility and if they die, you will bury them."

Bran smiled widely as he picked up one of the wolf cubs and held it in his arms. Harry handed Robb one of the cubs. Theon grabbed two of the cubs for the Stark girls while Ser Rodrik carried the last one for the youngest Stark son. As they went back Jon heard whimpering and crouched down to see a small white cub cowering in a small hollow. Jon picked it up and stared at it.

"That one's yours," Theon chuckled. "The runt of the litter."

Harry laughed softly at Jon's expression before a small snarl was heard. A black blur leapt at Harry's throat. Only Harry's fast reflexes saved him as he caught the blur and held it up to stare at a pitch black cub with green eyes. Harry blinked in shock as the pup snarled again and attempted to bite his throat again.

"Whoa, you got a fighter Harry," Theon said. Lord Stark smiled grimly as he watched Harry attempt to pet the young cub, only for the pup to bite his finger.

"Reminds me of you," Ned said. Harry cocked his head and looked at the pup who had realized the fighting was useless and had resorted to glaring at him. Harry frowned.

"Very funny milord." Harry replied in a droll voice.

Bran stared at Harry's pup and smiled.

"You should call him Sirius!" Bran said. Harry turned to Bran with a blank expression.

"Why would I call him that, young master?" Harry asked. Bran smiled widely.

"Cause he's always serious!" Bran replied.

Harry grinned. "You here that! I'll call you Sirius!"

The pup merely glared before snuffling.

* * *

A month later, Winterfell was bustling with activity as everyone in the castle prepared for their latest guest, King Robert Baratheon. Cooks were frantically checking inventory, making sure they had enough for the king contingent. Wine and ale casks were tapped in preparation for many drinks to be downed for the feasts to come. Maids and servants cleaned the rooms while blacksmiths and carpenter crafted and repaired feasting wares. People made sure their finest clothes were ready for the royal party that would soon arrive.

Up at the rooftop of Winterfell, Harry watched as Bran excitedly pointed at the large caravan of gold that was steadily making their way to the Winterfell Castle.

"Look Harry! Over there, I can see them!" Bran said. Harry chuckled.

"Aye, young Lord. C'mon, we better climb down and get ready for them to arrive," Harry said.

Bran nodded and started to make his way down the side of the Winterfell tower. Bran heard a rustling noise and he saw Harry gracefully leap his way down using the beams, posts, and wall to scale his way down. Bran hurried downwards and jumped down by Harry's side in time to face his mother.

"Bran, have you been climbing again?" Catelyn Stark asked. "You know you shouldn't climb the tower!"

Bran looked down at his feet and scuffed his boot on the ground.

"Sorry mom," he said guiltily.

Harry hid his smile as the matriarch sighed. "I know you'll do it again. Go on and warn your father."

Bran smiled and ran off to tell his father of the coming caravan. Harry stood at attention as Lady Stark eyed him.

"Keep an eye out these next coming days. I trust the king but not the people around him," Lady Stark commanded. "Keep a close eye on Sansa. I've heard disturbing stories of the Prince and I fear Sansa is too enthralled by the idea of royalty to see straight."

"Yes milady," Harry said. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Of course Harry," Catelyn replied.

"If I need to, may I use my gifts?" Harry asked.

Lady Stark eyed Harry. She and her husband knew that Harry could wield magic. It was why Harry was kept so close to Lord Stark. It was how Harry rescue Lord Stark many years ago from a Targaryean ambush. He was the last line of defense for Lord Stark's family.

"You may," she said. "Keep my children safe."

Harry nodded. "I take my leave, milady."

Harry bowed to the Lady of Winterfell and headed towards his quarters inside the large castle. He entered his room and headed towards an armor stand where Harry's personal armor was. Unlike the armor of the North where furs were prevalent over heavy chain and plate, Harry's armor was made from light plates and leather. It was retrofitted with many pockets of fur to adapt to the cold northern country but resembled armor from the South. Harry fastened the padding made of leather and furs to his chest and legs. Then he placed the chest piece, leggings, bracers, and boots on his body. Harry frowned as he remembered the battles the had fought in this armor, the eyes of the men dying around him still haunted him to this day. Lastly he added the headpiece, a cowl that covered all of his face except for his eyes. Harry then reached down and pulled a loose board. First was his belt that held several dagger, each one collected from important enemies. Near it was his staff, disguised as an intimidating two-handed warhammer. Despite its heavy weight, Harry easily hefted the brutal weapon. The oaken haft hummed as he could feel the magic within the weapon through the leather grip as the blood he bled into the wood recognized Harry. The head was a solid block of steel that crushed bones even through armor. Harry smiled grimly at the weapon as he shouldered it.

"Welcome back Hrothgar."

Harry walked out of the room and attracted many stares as he walked through the halls of Winterfell. He strode outside to see the Stark family and their closest servants and wards lined up in neat rows. Harry nodded to the Stark family in greeting before taking his place next to Ser Rodrik who winced at the sight of the weapon. Harry slammed the head onto the ground and placed his hands on the pommel of the weapon.

"Do you have to bring that monstrosity?" Ser Rodrik hissed. Harry grinned cheekily at the knight as he fondly patted the weapon.

"I assume you remember ol' Hrothgar here?" Harry replied. Ser Rodrik rubbed his chest ruefully.

"How could I not? That thing nearly crushed my chest inwards." the man snapped back. Harry chuckled.

"It has that effect on people."

Ser Rodrik laughed dryly and turned away to watch as the king's contingent rode in. Garbed in bright colors, the men of the king's court marched proudly inside Winterfell. Harry chuckled as he watched one guardsman remove his helm and wave his blond hair, remarkably resembling another person back in his past life.

"That's Jaime Lannister," he heard Bran whisper.

"Where's the imp?" he heard Arya asked. Harry smirked. Little children have no idea how to watch what they say.

At last the king rode in. Harry raised an eyebrow at how Robert Lannister changed since the great rebellion. His strong powerful frame bloated by years of debauchery and plenty. The once clean shaven face was now hidden under a huge beard, probably to cover the multiple chins. On his side was the royal sword unlike the blood-stained warhammer that Harry had seen many times in the war.

"Years at court certainly changed him," Harry muttered to Ser Rodrik. The man nodded slightly to acknowledge the statement.

The King dismounted off his horse and approached Lord Stark's contingent. When the man's feet hit the ground, everyone in the castle kneeled in respect of the king. The man stared down at Lord Stark and waited for his vassal to stand back up. The two men looked eye to eye, waiting for one to speak. After a long silence, the king spoke.

"You got fat."

Harry struggled to not laugh at the pure bluntness and absurdity of the man. He had to hand it to Lord Stark who merely raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the king's stomach. A moment later, the king and lord burst into laughter as they embraced each other in a hug. The man also greeted Lady Stark happily and patted Rickon's head before turning back to Ned.

"9 years. Nine! Where the hell have you been?" the king asked.

"Guarding the North for you, your grace," the man responded with a smile. "Lord Winterfell is yours."

As the two men were speaking, a blond woman exited the carriage with her two children. Harry frowned as he felt a foul vibe from the woman as she examined the castle with a slightly disgusted expression on her face. To his side, he heard Arya ask her sister, much to his amusement. The king then strode down to greet Robb, then Sansa, Arya next, and Bran who flexed for the king. The king laughed and patted Bran's head before craning his neck looking at the crowd.

"Ned? Where's the little bastard that was always trotting at your side?" the man asked.

"Harry, come here," Lord Stark commanded.

Harry hefted his weapon and strode to the front to face the king. Robert's eyebrows rose in surprise and shock before he burst into laughter.

"Harry! Look at you! You look like a real killer now! I see the past years have been very good to you," Robert said jovially. He glanced down at the great warhammer in Harry's hands. "Look like you can wield that monster now."

"Yes your grace," Harry said politely. "I've used it on many an enemy of the land."

"Crushed a few heads, haven't ya?" the King replied. "I tell you, there's nothing more satisfying then delivering crushing the head of a man that deserved it."

A hurt expression flashed on King Robert's face as he turned to Ned.

"Speaking of which, Ned lead me to the crypts. I wish to pay my respects," the king said. The queen looked up and frowned at her husband.

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait," she said.

The king ignored her and motioned for Lord Stark. The man gave the queen an apologetic smile as he walked off to lead the king to where the fallen members of House Stark rested.

"Allow me to welcome you into Winterfell milady," Lady Catelyn said courteously. "It is an honor to have you here."

"As it should be," the queen replied haughtily.

As the two women conversed, servants quickly began to sort out the king's contingent, guiding them and helping them. Highborn lords and knights began to mingle with members of the Winterfell court. Harry quickly spotted Robb exchanging his greeting with a nearby lord before he was approached by one of the king's guard.

"Greetings Ser Jaime Lannister," Harry said to the approaching guard. "Welcome to Winterfell."

"Thanks. Means a lot to me you know," the man responded. "Do you know where's the brothel around here?"

"So willing to ride again?" Harry quipped. The man smirked.

"Not for me. Its for my brother. The imp, so to speak," the knight replied. "He decided it was better off with his own party than to arrive at Winterfell with the king. I need to speak with him and if I know my brother, I'll find him at the nearest brothel."

Harry nodded. "Follow me milord."

The two quickly left the courtyard and followed a pathway out of the castle. Harry caught Jaime glancing at the warhammer and smiled under his cowl.

"Is there something you'd like to say milord?" Harry asked.

"Just wondering how you can wield that brutish weapon," Jaime replied. "You're smaller than me yet carry that thing as if it were nothing. And why use that instead of a sword? Gods know that thing is slow."

"If I need something faster, I'll use a dagger," Harry replied, pointing to the many daggers he had holstered. "The hammer though is not a weapon one can easily shrug aside."

"Interesting, I'd like to see that myself," Jaime said lightly. Harry could sense the underlying disbelief of the knight and frowned slightly.

"As you wish milord," Harry responded. "But not tonight. Lord Stark and Lady Stark would have my head if I had possibly injured you in a fight."

Jaime laughed. "As if you could touch me. Go on, I dare you."

Harry grimaced. "This is neither the time or place, Ser Jaime."

"Bah, defend yourself," Jaime replied. "That's a command, serf!"

Harry easily dodged a slash from Ser Jaime by spinning about on his heel. He used to momentum of the spin to slam his elbow into the knight's neck, staggering the man. Harry then took the opportunity to spin his hammer about and slam the shaft of it onto Ser Jaime's legs, knocking the knight down. Harry raised the hammer her and sent it crashing down on the ground near Jaime's side.

"If that was a hit, milord, you would have been dead," Harry replied coldly. Harry held out a hand to help the fallen knight who smirked before pushing himself up. Jaime brushed the dirt off his armor and laughed a bit before speaking.

"Well struck Harry. Tell me, why don't you participate in tournaments? You would have done well," Jaime asked lightly.

"I am Lord Stark's personal scout and bodyguard but I am not a knight, Ser Jaime," Harry replied. "My skills are best served in Castle Winterfell."

"One could argue that it would be better served in King's Landing," the knight countered.

"I am flattered you think so highly. However I am sworn to protect Lord Stark and his kin." Harry said with a note of finality.

* * *

Hours later, Harry was outside with Jon. The two were practicing as they have done many a time as neither one of them were welcome at many of the feasts that were held at Winterfell for important guests. Jon wasn't welcome for he was a bastard while Harry was only not a noble or servant. As the two fought, the two conversed with words as well with blows using the blunted practice weapons.

Jon dodged a slash from Harry's weapon but not the follow up kick in the shin. Jon hobbled a bit before Harry struck him again, sweeping Jon off his feet. Jon landed hard onto the ground but kicked out, knocking Harry onto the ground. Then Jon grabbed Harry's arm and grappled it, twisting the limb so that Harry couldn't move. Harry laughed and tapped Jon's arm, signaling that he surrendered. The two scrabbled to their feet and Harry gave Jon a rueful smile as he cradled his aching arm.

"Well done Jon. I almost regret showing you that," Harry said ruefully. "Nearly tore my elbow apart."

"Sorry Harry," Jon said apologetically. Harry waved off the apology.

"No, you did good," Harry complimented. "What's my motto?"

"Fight dirty and fight to live," Jon repeated, grinning. Many times while practicing, Harry pounded into Jon's head that honor and chivalry meant nothing in a battle. Jon may have learned how to wield a sword by the Master-at-Arms but Harry was the one to teach him how to fight. Speaking of which, Harry raised his sword and charged at Jon. Jon immediately blocked the blow and pushed at Harry. Harry smirked and whistled loudly. Jon stared at Harry in confusion before a large blur knocked him down and began to lick at his face. Jon looked up to see Sirius panting and licking at his face. Jon laughed and pushed Harry's wolf off of him before charging at Harry and tackling him. The two wrestled playfully until Harry grabbed Jon's limb and pulled it back, cackling victoriously as Jon struggled to escape.

"Surrender you bastard!" Harry howled.

"I give, I give!" Jon cried out. Harry released Jon's leg and fell back laughing. He wasn't the only one laughing as another person who was watching the scuffle began to laugh as well.

"And so the proud warrior falls!"

"Uncle Benjen!"

The dark haired man laughed as Jon ran up to hug the man. Harry dusted himself off as the two exchanged greetings. When the two finished, Benjen turned to Harry who nodded at the man.

"First Ranger Benjen, welcome to Winterfell," Harry greeted the man.

"Harry, still here. I would have thought you'd have join the Watch by now," Benjen said. "We could use your skills up there."

"You could but my place is here serving your brother," Harry replied. Benjen nodded.

"If you're tired of complacency, there's always a place on the wall. No man has ever been refused a place on the wall."

"So take me with you!" Jon interrupted. Benjen and Harry looked at him. "Bring me with you when you go back!"

Benjen sighed. "Jon-!"

"Father will let me if you ask him," Jon pleaded earnestly. "I know he will."

Benjen glanced at Harry who nodded.

"The boy knows how to fight. He knows how to hunt and scout as well. Best of all, he knows how to survive," Harry said. "He's ready for the Wall."

Benjen looked at his nephew. "Jon, do you know what you are doing? You know if you join the watch-."

"I don't care Uncle Benjen. I know what I'll be giving up," Jon said. "I still want to join."

Benjen nodded. "I'll talk to your father about it. Right now though, I'd best be rescuing your father from his guests."

Jon beamed as he hugged his uncle in thanks. Harry and Jon watched as the man left and entered the hall as they turned towards each other. Harry tossed Jon a practice sword and raised his own.

"Thanks Harry."

"You earned it, bastard."

Jon laughed as he blocked Harry's sword and kicked at Harry. Before he could follow up, a voice was heard.

"So your uncle's in the Night's Watch."

Harry and Jon turned to see a short man strut towards them, sipping on a flask of what Harry assumed to be wine. The man turned to stare at them before looking off into the hall where the feast was happening.

"What're you doing there?" Jon asked.

"Preparing for a night with your family," the man replied as he took another sip from his flask.

"You're the queen's brother, Tyrion?"

"You must be Lord Stark's bastard," Tyrion replied. "And that one there must be Stark's pet orphan I've heard about."

Harry bowed. "Guilty as charged."

Jon grit his teeth but relaxed as he ignored the insult and accepted the fact that he was a bastard.

"I am."

"Sorry if I offended you," Tyrion apologized. "I see that you're training to join the Watch. Noble ambition. I can see the Stark blood flows thick in you. The Lannister blood, not so much in mine."

Jon nodded. "Thank you for the compliment, milord."

"You there, Harry is it?" Tyrion said. "I've heard much about you from my sister's husband. Said you rescued Lord Stark from a Targaryean ambush during the rebellions. Might I ask how?"

"Snuck up on them as they were attacking Lord Stark. They were so focused on capturing Lord Stark they did not see the boy they captured escape using a knife they left behind. First I killed the stragglers by slicing their ankles and covering their mouths as I sliced their throats. Then backstabbing the others Lord Stark did not kill," Harry explained flatly. "That's how I met Lord Stark."

"And how old were you?" Tyrion asked.

"9 years of age," Harry answered. "The wilds forced me to grow."

Tyrion nodded. "And you served the Starks well I see. I hope to talk to you again. After I eat my fill and pass out I suppose."

The two watched as the odd dwarf whistled merrily away to the feast.

"Quite the odd fellow, isn't he?" Jon said lightly. Harry chuckled.

"You meet odder people," Harry replied. "Now, on guard!"

* * *

The next day, Harry watched as the king howled in laughter as he and his friend chased down a boar on Lord Stark's hunting ground. While Harry and Jon looked on, Robb was he helping his father and the king corral the boar as the wild pig dashed through the underbrush in an attempt to escape the king and his followers. Jon stifled his laughter as the boar tackled Robb's horse, knocking him and the horse down. Robb was trampled by the boar briefly before it jumped off of him hoping to escape its pursuers. Jon looked over to see Harry noticeably twitchy and antsy, constantly turning. Jon frowned and patted Harry, receiving the fright of his life as Harry whipped out a blade with a wild look in his eye.

"What is it?" Harry snapped as he holstered the blade.

"What's wrong with you?" Jon asked. "You've been acting strange ever since we left Winterfell."

A loud victorious cry was heard from afar. Harry idly assumed that the king had finally speared the beast and was now going for the kill. He turned back to Jon who stared back concerned at his friend and mentor. Harry placed the knife back on his belt and stared back at the sky.

"I don't know. I have a terrible feeling that something bad has happened."

A loud harsh caw caught both of their attention. Harry looked around and spotted a raven flying down towards them carrying a message. Harry opened the message and read it briefly before dashing off without a word. Jon followed Harry as he rode full speed to where the King's hunting party was celebrating over their successful hunt, standing over the corpse of a large boar. Harry ignored the hails of the other riders and went to Lord Stark's side.

"Milord, you need to read this."

The man's smile faded as he read the note. Before anyone could stop him, the man bolted onto his horse and rode away towards Winterfell. The king was understandably confused and he turned to Harry.

"What's going on? Where's Ned going?" King Robert bellowed at him.

"Lord Stark's son Brandon fell off the Winterfell tower," Harry explained. "The boy is being treated but we don't know if he'll live or not."

Robb paled and he too immediately started riding off to Winterfell alongside Jon. Harry stared at the two sadly before turning to the king who was climbing up on his saddle.

"Apologies milord, it appears we must ride with all haste back to Winterfell," Harry said. The king waved off his apologies.

"Its his blasted son. Of course Ned'll ride off. C'mon, you lead me and my party here back to Winterfell. We got a boar to cook and a boy to look after," Robert said gruffly.

It was a quiet ride back to Winterfell. The only sounds that were heard were the horses moving and the occasional conversation between Harry and the king about Brandon. When they arrived back to Winterfell, Harry led the King to where Brandon was being treated. Outside of Brandon's room, were his siblings waiting eagerly on any word about Brandon. Harry opened the door to see Lord Stark and Lady Stark looking on anxiously as old Luwin carefully treated the boy's wounds. Harry winced as he saw the boy's legs mangled on the sheets. He went over to Ludwin's side.

"Is there anything I can do?" Harry asked Ludwin. Luwin nodded as he knew that Harry knew how to treat wounds.

"We need to prepare the salves and straighten out the boy's legs so they'll heal correctly while keeping the boy from dying from blood loss," Luwin stated. Harry nodded and ran out the door to where the children were waiting along with several servants.

"Robb, I need you to go down to the cellers and fetch the strongest brandy you can find and also a small barrel of water. Arya, I need ice or cold iron, iron cauldrons, and a strong leather belt. Sansa, find bolts of silk and bring them here! Jon, go to my room and bring my bag of herbs," Harry commanded.

The children quickly ran off with servants to bring Harry the materials he needed. Harry went back into the room and watched as Luwin poured a potion down Brandon's throat, putting the child into a deep sleep. The medicine slowed the body's blood and will hopefully keep Bran under as they worked on his body. Harry went over to where Lady Stark and Lord Stark were sitting, watching their son and praying. Harry swallowed nervously but stood in front of the pair of grieving parents.

"Milord, milady, I know this will be hard but I need you two to step outside as Luwin and I treat your son," Harry asked. "When we start treating your son, its better for all of us if you do not watch."

Lord Stark looked at Harry wordlessly before he stood up, towering over Harry. He looked into Harry's eyes and Harry could see the worry, pain, and hope that shone in his eyes.

"Promise me my son will live," Lord Stark whispered. "Promise me."

"I swear on my life that Brandon Stark shall live," Harry swore. Lord Stark nodded and escorted his friend and his wife out of the room just in time to see his children carrying the materials that Harry needed. Harry quickly gathered the materials and shut the door leaving only Luwin and himself inside the room to treat the boy. Harry turned to Luwin and faced the old healer.

"Luwin, what happens here must not be told ever," Harry said. Ludwin nodded distracted.

"Of course. But why are you telling me this?" the old healer asked.

Harry set up one of the cauldrons and poured water in it. With neither wood or fire, Harry pointed at the water inside and immediately, it began to bubble and boil. Old Ludwin stared at Harry in shock.

"M-m-magic?" he breathed. Harry nodded.

"We will need everything to keep the boy alive," Harry said. Ludwin regain his composure and nodded.

"Of course. Tear off strips off silk for the bandages and hand me those herbs. Place the straps on Bran's legs to slow the blood. Prepare my tools and boil me two more pots of water," the old man instructed.

Harry quickly accomplished this and he hurried to Bran's side. He used the blocks of ice to numb Bran's legs and praying to Merlin that Bran wouldn't wake, Harry used of the sterilized blades to cut into Bran's legs. Blood flowed out but Luwin was at his side, minimizing the blood loss as Harry corrected the bones, lining the shards using magic. As Harry finally corrected the bones in Bran's left leg, he panted as it took much of his energy controlling the magic. Luwin quickly sewed the boy's incisions before working on the other leg. Just as before, Harry used magic to line up the broken shards and correct his legs from the terrible damage. When it was done, Harry collapsed onto the floor and watched as Luwin quickly sewed Brandon's legs and applied salves and bandages on the wounds to seal them. Luwin also cleaned the surrounding blood on Bran's legs and panted as he observed his work. Harry glanced at the window and saw that night had fallen in the time the pair had been working on Brandon. Harry turned back at the old maester as he cleaned up the bloodied materials and herbs. The man smiled at Harry.

"Young man, I have lived a long life and I have never seen anything more extraordinary. We must talk in private. I have so much to ask," Luwin said excitedly. Harry chuckled.

"Of course old man. Right now though, I think its best we let the his father and mother see him," Harry said. Luwin nodded. With the old man's help, Harry managed to get on his feet and walk to the door. When he opened the door, he saw Ned and Cat looking at him and hoping for good news. Harry smiled and nodded while Luwin spoke.

"Bran will live. Right now he is resting," Ludwin announced happily.

Both parents burst into happy tears and rushed in to see their son sleeping peacefully. Lady Stark covered her mouth as she sobbed happy tears before hugging Luwin and Harry tightly. Lord Stark blinked the tears and gently brushed his son's hair. Bran unconsciously smiled at the touch which caused Lady Catelyn to stifle another cry of happiness.

"Excuse me, milord, milady," Harry spoke.

"Yes Harry?" Lady Stark asked.

"Bran is alive and he will be well. However his legs will be brittle and weak. He will need much work and rehabilitation for his legs to strengthen when he wakes," Harry listed. "Also, I have no idea on how the fall affected his head. He may not remember what caused his fall and may have lost some of his memories."

"Will Bran be fine?" Lady Stark asked urgently. Luwin glanced at Harry who nodded.

"He will milady. He is in deep sleep due to the potion I gave him. Bran will not wake until his body is mind is well. I will consult my books but I can assure you, Bran will be well when he wakes up," Ludwin assured her.

Lady Stark smiled. "Bless you and Harry. Thank you."

Lord Stark nodded and smiled. "Thank you Harry. Ludwin. Good work both of you."

"Of course milord."

The two stepped out to see the children and servants around awaiting their news. Luwin smiled.

"You tell them. I'm off for a well deserved rest in my room. I bid you good night Harry."

The crowd parted as Harry announced the good news. Arya bounced in joy as she hugged Harry tightly along with Rickon. Jon covered his mouth and blinked away tears of happiness while Robb began laughing loudly in relief. Sansa began to cry and was quickly comforted by Robb while Theon began to laugh aloud as well. Ser Rodrik chuckled and clapped his hands while King Robert boomed out in a loud voice, thanking the gods. Harry pried Arya and Rickon off of him only to be hugged tightly by Robb, who whispered his thanks in Harry's ears. Harry laughed weakly as the Stark family began to walk inside to check on Bran. Robert laughed and patted Ned's shoulder before escorting Harry down to the kitchens, laughing happily in relief.

* * *

The next day, Harry carried a bucket down to the courtyard well so that a nursemaid could wash Bran. As he lowered the bucket into the well, he watched as the crown prince taunt his uncle. He smiled as Tyrion scolded his nephew before delivering three satisfying smacks to the prince's face before the prince slinked off like a whipped dog. The dwarf smiled widely and clapped his hands, in welcome of a new day.

"Well struck milord."

Tyrion turned around to see Harry with a bucket of water. Tyrion smiled widely and patted Harry on the leg.

"Morning Harry! I've heard of yours and Maester Luwin's miraculous treatment of the little lord. Well done indeed!" Tyrion praised. "Come, dine with me and my family. I'm sure they'd love to tell them how you cured Brandon."

Harry quickly passed the bucket to a servant, instructing the boy to carry the pail to Brandon's room before following the dwarf into the dining hall. At a small table, the Lannisters were enjoying breakfast together with the exception of Joffrey. Tyrion clambered up onto the seat and greeted his siblings and relatives happily. The queen glanced at Harry who gave him a scornful glare.

"You there, servant. Begone from my sight and do something useful," she commanded.

"Now, now Cersei! Don't be so rude," Tyrion chided. "This is Harry, one of the people that treated poor Brandon. He's here because I asked him to. Please come and sit."

At Tyrion's encouragement, Harry sat next to the dwarf while his brother moved to the queen's side. A nearby servant came bearing food for Harry and Tyrion along with ale to wash it down. Tyrion clapped in delight to see hot beef and fresh bread was given and quickly made a sandwich with the bacon given.

"So Harry, how is the young lordling?" the Cersei asked. "Will he die?"

Harry shook his head. "No milady. He will most likely live."

Jaime frowned. "But as a cripple? Gods know that would be a worse fate than death. Give me a clean death any day."

"Brandon will live and it is likely he will walk and run just like the rest of us," Harry corrected.

"He fell so high though," Myrcella, the queen's daughter exclaimed. "Father said that its almost certain that he would become a cripple. How did you treat him?"

"With the knowledge of herbal remedies by Maester Luwin and my treatment and surgery, little princess, Brandon was well treated," Harry replied. "You see little lady, knowledge is what allows us to do miraculous deeds. Almost like magic if you think of how a simple rock can turn into something as beautiful as your uncle's sword."

"That's right Myrcella!" Tyrion added. "Keep reading and you might be as smart as clever Harry here."

"More so if she loves to learn," Harry replied much to the young princess' delight. Harry glanced at the faces of the queen and Jaime. More than once, their eyes met each others when Harry spoke of Brandon, something Harry found very suspicious.

"Of course Brandon was as sure footed as a squirrel before this. Never fell from anything," Harry said carelessly. "I do wonder what he'll say when he wakes up."

There. The pair's eyes met once again. Inwardly, Harry groaned as the Lannisters were very powerful. They were one of the great houses and well-known as the richest house in the lands. Brandon must have stumbled into something troubling enough that involved the Lannister twins. He resolved to look at the tower itself when the time comes.

"What are you suggesting Harry?" Tyrion asked. "Someone made him fall?"

Harry nodded. "Tower Winterfell is riddled with footholds and nooks that makes it easy to climb, even with full plate. For Brandon to fall when he could climb a slick stone on a rainy day, something must have made him."

"Maybe it was an accident," Jaime said lightly. "The boy could have been distracted."

Harry shook his head as he laughed at the quaver in Jaime's voice. "No, I doubt it."

"I hope you find whoever did it," Tyrion said. "Pushing a boy like that is something only a monster could do."

Harry's lips twitched into a small smirk. "Winter is coming for House Stark's enemies. I can guarantee that whoever did this, Lord Stark will come with all the fury of a Northern storm."

Harry made a slicing motion across his neck along with a grotesque expression that sent Myrcella and her sibling into giggles but disgusted the queen.

"Come now children, we don't have to listen to this drivel," the queen said. Myrcella frowned but followed her mother. Jaime carried small Tommen out. However as they left, the little prince pulled himself over Jaime's shoulder and waved a chubby hand at Harry.

"Bye Hawwy!" Tommen called out. Harry smiled and waved at the small boy. Tyrion smiled.

"I think they like you," Tyrion said. "Why don't you come to King's Landing and become the Royal babysitter. Gods know the ones there are all groveling flunkies."

Harry chuckled dryly. "I don't think it'd work out. I've already had to raise six of someone else's kids. I need one for myself."

* * *

Later that day, Harry and Robb climbed to the top of the tower. The tower itself was dusty and and covered with cobwebs and many leaves from the nearby trees. It had been abandoned for many years which is why Robb was confused as to why he and Harry were exploring it.

"What are we doing here?" Robb asked. "There's nothing here."

"I brought you here to look for anything out of the ordinary for a dusty old tower," Harry replied. "Nobody should have been here. Bran was the only one but he was pushed out. Do you think Bran could have fallen so easily with all those footholds?"

Robb shook his head. "No. You think someone tried to kill him."

"Exactly. So we're looking for clues to figure out why."

Robb watched as Harry fell to the floor and examined it. Plenty of disturbed dust. Handprints though of a woman, too large for a child and too thin for a man's. Harry swept away another covering of leaves to spot several white stains onto the ground. Harry recoiled in disgust before bending close down to see a hair had fallen into one of the cracks. He used his blade to pick the hair out and examined it in the light. It was a very long strand of silvery-blond hair.

"Robb, did you find anything?" Harry called out as he stared at the hair.

"No, nothing really," Robb replied. "You?"

"Yeah, come here."

Robb approached Harry and Harry held up the hair to him.

"What does this look like?" Harry asked.

"A hair. Blond if I had to guess. Hard to tell," Robb answered. He looked down to see Harry point at the white stains on the ground. "Someone had fun here."

"Do you know what I think?" Harry mused.

"What?"

"Our royal guest, Cersei Baratheon was here with someone other than our beloved king, Robert. Robert was with us when we got the news of Bran falling off the tower so Queen Cersei must have ordered her lover to push Bran to prevent the secret from ever coming out," Harry whispered.

Robb shook with anger and held his sword. "I'll slice that bitch's head off!"

"You will do nothing. Tell Lady Stark and Luwin in private when you can. I shall tell Lord Stark myself. This is not open war, Robb. We must be careful in how we approach this," Harry warned. As Robb left, Harry bent down and scraped the white discharge off of the ground. He opened a flask normally used for herbs and placed it inside. With a little fresh water, he rehydrated the fluid and pocketed it before setting off to find his dog.

* * *

"Milord Stark, may I speak to you?"

Lord Stark looked up from his studies to see Harry at the door. The man smiled at him and motioned Harry to come inside. Harry walked in and closed to door, silently casting a ward around the room to prevent any eavesdropper. Lord Stark turned around just in time to see Harry draw a knife to slice open his hand. Harry splashed the blood on the door, locking the wards to his magic.

"Harry, what are you doing?" the man said in alarm.

Harry ignored the stinging pain and wrapped a cloth around his hand to stave the bleeding.

"What I did was to make sure that no one would hear us speak," Harry said. "Where we can speak freely."

The man looked at Harry solemnly before sitting back in his chair.

"What is it?"

"I fear that Brandon's fall was no accident milord," Harry said. "Bran's fall was an attempted murder on the order of Queen Cersei. I also suspect that it was Jaime Lannister that pushed Brandon out because Brandon found out about their illicit love affair."

Lord Stark stared at Harry for a long while before speaking.

"If you were anyone else, I would have you flogged for such nonsense. However your instincts are sharper than anyone I know. Explain to me why you feel that way," the lord said in a deep gravelly voice.

"My first clue was the fact that Bran and I have been climbing the tower many times over the year. Bran has never fallen or lose his footing. He can climb better than I can and he can easily scale that tower even in a blizzard. Next is when I had breakfast with the Lannisters, both the Queen and Jaime were acting suspiciously. Both were certain that Bran had died in the fall and were genuinely shocked and surprised when I told them that Bran would definitely live. Then I saw tell tale signs of worry when I mused of what Bran might've seen. Following on my suspicions, Robb and I went up to the tower to see handprints on the floor, dried bodily fluids, and this strand of hair."

Harry pulled out the strand of hair for Lord Stark to examined. The man looked at it gravely before turning to Harry.

"The only one here with such hair is Queen Baratheon," Ned said. "Continue."

"My last clue is that I scraped off the dried fluid and mixed it with water in a flask. Then I gave it to Sirius to search. It wasn't long until Sirius began to bark at Jaime nonstop that my last clue was confirmed," Harry explained. "This also brings up another issue though milord."

The lord sighed. "What else could possibly come from this? The Lannisters nearly kill my son to keep their sick incest from ever coming to light!"

"I think that King Baratheon has no real sons," Harry said. "All of Queen Lannister's children have golden blond hair that is the trademark feature of the Lannisters. Not only that, Joffrey has the slim frame and face of Jaime compared to the broad and stock build of King Robert's family. In fact, Joffrey nor any of his siblings have any of the features of King Robert. I would hazard one child not having any features of a parent but all three? The queen has a lover and it isn't the King."

The man groaned. "So the Lannisters are after the throne. This makes my job as Hand of the King so much easier."

"I apologize milord," Harry said. Eddard shook his head.

"No, don't," the man replied. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Tyrion seems to be clueless about this. He might be forced to be join his family's side. However he is an honorable person of sorts," Harry listed. "I doubt he had anything to do with your son's situation or his sibling's sick fetish. His goal as of now is to see the Wall and piss off the edge of the world."

The man gave a grim chuckle. "I will have to tell Robert of this you know. The problem is that I have no proof aside from this hair and your word."

Harry nodded. "I know milord."

The man gave Harry a shrewd look before speaking.

"If the Lannisters are indeed after the throne, I will need you to help me. Come with me to King's Landing as a favor to me," Eddard said. "I will need your help. I'm not one for these back room games."

"This'll be ugly milord," Harry said as a grin stretched on Lord Eddard Stark's face. "We must brace ourselves-."

"For winter is coming," Lord Stark finished as he clasped Harry's hand.

* * *

**Not sure how many people watch Game of Thrones but here is a crossover involving Harry Potter thrown in the lands of Westeros! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review!**

**Peace! Oso1991**


	2. A Lannister always pays his debts

_**I do not own Harry Potter or Game of** **Thrones**__**.**_

* * *

**"A Lannister always pays his debts."**

Harry glared at the Crown Prince as he stood in front of Arya. All around him were Lannister guards blocking his every exit while the Queen looked on with masked delight. King Robert merely stared at him, bored and confused, as all awaited for the arrival of Lord Stark. Queen Cersei huffed in annoyance and turned to her husband.

"Milord, this is not a difficult matter. Your son was injured due to this girl's malice. As a father, it is your duty that your blood be protected," Cersei said. Harry scoffed.

"I see your blood does not run thick in your son milord," Harry replied. "If he were any true son of our king, Joffrey would've fought back instead of sniveling over a small cut behind his mother's dress."

The king grunted and glanced at Joffrey in disdain before turning back at Harry.

"And what do you expect me to do Harry? I have a lot of respect for you for what you've done for Lord Stark and I but this cannot stand. My son says one thing, the lady says another, my wife disagrees, and you as well!" Robert exclaimed. "Seven hells, I don't know what to make of it."

The doors slammed open and Lord Stark came rushing through. He shoved his way through the guards towards Arya and hugged her in relief before turning to the king.

"What's going on? In one afternoon I hear my daughter's missing and then hear that the Lannisters captured her to put on trial for attempting to murder the prince?" Lord Stark demanded. "What is this absurdity?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out Ned," the king replied. "Joffrey, tell him what happened."

"She attacked me. She and some butcher's boy beat me with clubs before that dog of hers attacked me!" Joffrey accused.

"That's not true!" Arya replied. "Mycah and I were playing by the river when Joffrey came with Sansa. Joffrey then pulled out his sword and cut Mycah because Mycah would not attack him. I hit him with a stick to stop him and he started to attack me. Nymeria stopped him by biting his hand and I threw his sword in the river."

"So you did attack him!" Cersei pointed out.

"In defense of someone else," Harry countered.

"It doesn't matter. Your daughter admitted to attacking my son. She should be punished," Cersei snapped back.

"It does matter because your son was attacking Arya with a sword!" Harry replied. "He could have killed her!"

"ENOUGH!" Robert roared. "Unless you can find out the truth of the matter, I suggest we punish both of our children for lying."

"Robert, the boy was attacked!" Cersei said. "Besides, we have another witness, Sansa. She-."

"Is unreliable due to the fact she is in love with the prince and will take her side, making her biased as a witness," Harry interrupted smoothly. "We might as well count her as a liar."

Harry's blunt admission shocked everyone giving him time to continue on.

"There is a way to differentiate between who's lying and who's telling the truth, milord," Harry said. "I've used this many times in the war."

The king grunted. "Get on with it. I doubt we'll rest if we don't solve this anyways."

"Prince Joffrey, Lady Arya, stand before the king and present your left hand," Harry commanded. Arya did as she was commanded but Joffrey glared at Harry, outraged.

"I will do no such thing! Punish the litte-!"

"BOY GET ON WITH IT!" Robert thundered. Joffrey let out a little squeak of fright and did as Harry instructed. Everyone watched as Harry pulled out a vial and a small blade. Harry dipped the blade in the vial and pulled it out, presenting it to everyone.

"This blade is soaked in the concentrated essence of Feverfew. I will cut open their hand using this blade. Blood of a liar's fall far more easily than those of an honest person," Harry said.

Harry turned to Arya first. He cut her palm open and Arya bravely grit her teeth, refusing to make a sound. Arya winced as Harry grabbed her wrist and turned her hand sideways so that her blood began to pool onto the ground.

"Your name?" Harry asked.

"Arya Stark, daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark, formerly of House Tully," Arya replied.

"What is the Stark's family motto?" Harry asked.

"Winter is Coming," she answered.

"Now, retell your story as best as your can remember it," Harry instructed.

Harry watched the blood fall as Arya retold her story. To his delight, the rate at which the blood fell remained steady, thanks to the feverfew preventing the wound from clotting. Once she was finished, Harry took a salve and pasted the wound shut, sealing the blood. He then approached Joffrey and placed began to cut his hand. Joffrey tried to yank his hand back but Harry snatched it and held it tightly as he cut open the prince's hand. The prince cried out in pain as Harry sliced open the boy's palm and twisted it so that blood began to fall.

"Your name?" Harry asked.

"Prince Joffrey Baratheon, son of King Robert Batatheon and Queen Cersei Baratheon, formerly of House Lannister," the prince answered.

"What is the Lannister's family motto?"

"A Lannister always pays his debts," Joffrey replied. Harry snorted.

"Stupid boy, the Lannister motto is Hear me Roar. Now, tell your side as best as you can remember it."

Harry watched as the blood began to fall faster as Joffrey retold his side of the story. The more he spoke, the faster the blood fell. Harry snorted in disgust when the boy finished his side of the tale. He reluctantly sealed the wound shut and turned to the king who was awaiting the verdict.

"So? Who's telling the truth?" Robert asked. Harry pointed at Arya.

"Arya milord. If you look down, the blood stain where the prince is standing is much large than Arya's. When a person lies, their heart beats faster. The feverfew I used on the blade served to make blood fall more easily. If Joffrey was telling the truth, he would have spilled less blood than Arya. I'm sorry to say milord but your prince lied to you," Harry explained.

The queen stamped her feet.

"Well of course she'd bleed less, she's a little girl-," the queen started but was interrupted by Harry.

"Who was unwounded before this. If anything, Joffrey had less blood because Nymeria attacked him," Harry replied. He turned to the king. "King Robert, I've done all I can here. What is your judgement?"

The king sighed and rubbed his hand. "Is this certain?"

Harry nodded. "Milord, I've used this many times on bandits and enemies of the realm. I'm certain of it."

The king nodded and turned to his friend. "Ned, I apologize for my boy's actions. I'll punish the boy for what he's done."

Lord Stark bowed and turned to leave but Harry remained, looking hard at the boy who was cowering furiously under his father's gaze.

"King Robert, there is something else," Harry stated. Robert groaned.

"What is it?"

"Mycah, the butcher's boy was executed on your son's orders by Ser Clegane, the one he calls Dog. Under the laws set by the king, your son had the boy murdered for no reason," Harry said. Robert turned to where the disfigured knight was standing.

"Is this true?"

"Yes milord," the man said. Robert groaned and turned to Harry.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Robert asked. Ned stepped forward next to Harry.

"A Lannister pays his debts, as the boy says. He's as much a Lannister as he is Baratheon," Ned stated. "I say have the boy apologize personally and give the family a hundred gold coins for their son."

Robert nodded. "He'll do that and I'll make sure he'll learn his lesson."

Lord Stark bowed, "Thank you for your mercy."

Harry and Arya bowed as well and followed Lord Stark out of the hall. As soon as they were clear, Arya jumped in Harry's arms, thanking him over and over again. Harry chuckled and patted the small girl on the back while Lord Stark smiled at him gratefully.

"What would I do without you?" the man said. Harry shrugged.

"It was my honor to serve milord. I was just doing my duty," Harry said. He looked down to Arya in his arms and placed her back to the ground. "It is time for bed, little lady. Go on, your father will be there soon."

"Will you tell me a bedtime story, Harry?" Arya asked. Harry shook his head.

"Not tonight. I have guard duty. Tomorrow perhaps."

Harry and Lord Stark watched as little Arya ran off to where the Stark party had made camp. Harry's face turned grim as he turned back to his lord.

"This is not the first time the Queen will hurt you," Harry whispered. Ned nodded.

"I'll be counting on you more and more these days. I'm not suited to this," Lord Stark whispered. "I'm a soldier, not a politician."

"Then I'll be your eyes milord. Have trusted knights at your daughters sides at all times with order not to leave them unless under yours or the king's command," Harry advised. "We'll have to be more careful on where we tread."

"I'll speak with Robert tomorrow. Hopefully he'll be in a better mood tomorrow," Ned said. "Thank you again Harry."

Harry bowed. "It is always my pleasure."

The patriarch left leaving Harry alone. Harry turned the opposite direction near the trees and entered the forest. It wasn't long until he heard loud crunching sounds in the brush and turned to see Ser Sandor Clagane's vicious visage behind him.

"Ser Clegane, a pleasure to meet you," Harry said neutrally. The knight nodded. "Are you here to attack me?"

"Yes. However I feel that you will escape, so I will warn you. The Lannisters will be after your blood," the man said. "Now, draw your blade."

Harry unholstered the hammer on his back and lowered it to the ground while the scarred man raised his blade up high. The knight charged Harry and swung his blade at Harry. Harry narrowly dodged the swing and he hooked the knight's ankle with his hammer. Harry tugged on the hammer, pulling the knight's leg. The knight tripped and fell, crashing hard into the brush. Harry twirled the hammer around and swung it at the knight's side, eliciting a thunderous clang as the steel head of the hammer slammed into the knight's armor. The knight was sent spinning away from Harry, tumbling into the brush and getting tangled in the brier. When the knight untangled himself, he found Harry long gone as if he was never there. The knight sheathed his sword and slowly walked back to camp, groaning at his sore side.

"A wolf indeed, in the House of Wolves," the knight whispered.

* * *

The road to King's Landing was not exactly a pleasant trip. Arya was cheerful and happy, especially since Harry found her wolf, Nymeria. Arya had abandoned the wolf in fear that it would be executed. If Arya's happy squeals were any indication, Nymeria was happy as well being back with her mistress. Speaking of wolves, he looked around to see Sirius loafing about on the backside of the cart as Arya patted the large wolf's stomach. It shocked Harry how similar Sirius was to his namesake. The wolf was much bigger than any of his siblings, over six feet long and two hundred pounds of solid muscle. But right now, he was panting as Ayra tickled his belly. Harry turned to where Sansa was currently sulking. The girl had refused to talk to him after she learned of what happened to Joffrey. She blamed Harry for Joffrey not speaking to her. Harry did not mind much but it did make his job slightly harder. He now had Sirius to watch over Sansa now.

"Harry, Harry! Look its King's Landing!"

"Really now, I thought it was mountain," a voice drawled. "I'm surprised a mountain girl like yourself recognized a city."

Harry rolled his eyes as Arya glared at Joffrey. Joffrey sneered back but flinched when Nymeria growled at him. The king had ordered Joffrey to ride alongside the Stark family in the hopes that Joffrey would learn manners. While it was well-meaning, the king did not see that Joffrey was a sociopathic little monster that only enjoyed the pampering of his mother and the sufferings of the weak.

"Resorting to cheap insults, my prince? It seems Baratheon blood doesn't flow in your veins," Harry called scathingly. Since their incident a few weeks back, Harry had consistently needled at Joffrey's weaknesses, tormenting the bugger every time he tried to bully Arya, insinuating that he was not Robert's son. While Lord Stark did not approve, he reluctantly agreed that it would be better for the prince's ire to be on Harry's head than his daughters.

"Shut your mouth, you servant!"

"By all means try. What are you going to do? Execute me over a few words?"

"Yes I can, because I am the Crown Prince!" he shrieked. Harry laughed.

"Yes, yes, but only if you show Baratheon blood!" Harry shot back. "Tell me O future king. What would you do as king?"

"I will kill you first! Then take all the lords' armies under the king's banner. If any protests, I'll crush them!" Joffrey replied arrogantly. Harry laughed loudly, irritating the prince.

"Let's point out the problems. First, taking the lords' armies would institute a civil war. Sure you would have the Lannister's resources but what else? The Baratheons maybe if you are of their family. After what you've done, the Starks would probably resist. The North is unconquerable by an outside force as they would freeze by the long harsh winter. The Vale is cannot be taken by force as it is mountains with only few mountain passes that can be easily blocked by the well-armored knights of the Vale. The South is ruled by the Martells and they can easily hold out an invading force in their castles while their enemies die in the harsh desert lands. Riverlands are full of lords that will wage a grueling war that will bankrupt your kingdom. In short, it is only through the mercies of the lords that you reign!" Harry pointed out.

Joffrey nearly shrieked in frustration and rode off to the front of the column. It wasn't long until the thundering roar of the king sent the weaselly prince back to his place beside the Starks, his face pink in embarrassment.

"What's wrong, my prince? Wolf got your tongue?" Harry needled.

"Harry, enough," Lord Stark said. Harry grunted but fell silent. He did wink at Arya mischievously, causing the little girl to giggle.

The caravan soon reached the innermost part of the city. When they arrived, the king's party broke off as the King went to rest back at his keep alongside his family. Thankfully, Joffrey left with them as the Starks were shown to an estate given to them by the King for them to rest at. A runner came to greet Lord Stark, bearing a message from the king. The man bowed before speaking.

"Milord, the small council awaits you. As Hand of the King, they are eager to fill you on the current status of the city and kingdom as well as meet you," the messenger said. Lord Stark nodded and turned to Harry and his captain of the guard, Jory.

"Harry, Jory, get the girls settled. I'll meet them at sunrise. Make sure our men and horses are fed and watered. Its been a long trip."

Both men bowed and rode off to lead the men. Jory handled his guards while the estates' servants escorted the horses to the stables. Harry led Sansa and Arya to their rooms.

* * *

As they night fell, Harry lounged about outside the girl's room idly sketching a design for a new suit of armor. The armor that he wore was too noticeable and while a welcome warmth in the North was much too hot here in King's Landing. In addition the iron scales that were used weighed him down. He needed something lighter while of near equal strength while presentable in court as mere clothing. He drummed his head as he tried to search for an answer.

"Harry, someone's at the door for you."

Harry looked up to see Jory pointing downstairs. Harry sighed and pocketed the design. He walked down to see a plump man in silken robes smiling at him. Harry immediately felt prickly vibes from the man but greeted him politely.

"I'm afraid I'm at a loss. It would be rude of me to greet you without a name when you've so kindly requested of me," Harry said cordially. The man's smile grew larger.

"My name is Varys, one of the members of the small council. A prestigious council in which Lord Stark is on," the man replied. The man held out a hand which Harry shook.

"Well met, Master Varys. However this prompts my next question," Harry said. "Why would one such as yourself deign a meeting with me of any importance? After all, I'm merely a glorified servant."

"Aren't we all?" Varys replied merrily. "I feel like our words are best unheard so do you mind accompanying me for a walk?"

Harry gestured for the man to lead the way. Harry followed the man through many twisted alleys until the reached a dark alley. It wasn't until then that the enigmatic man spoke.

"I heard a song about you. About your gifts in the war. Such a young age to be fighting," Varys said. "And yet more of your more eloquent talents in diplomacy and politics unrivaled in the North. However your brash taunting of the prince and Lannisters have caught quite the ears of many people."

Harry nodded. "Aye, and what of it?"

"Well it seems to me you disbelieve the legitimacy of Prince Joffrey," Varys said. "Such outrageous statements. Shaking King's Landing as we speak."

"As it should. I suppose your songbirds have heard of Lord Stark's son?"

"Ah, his accident as many would say. However you do not," Varys stated. "An attempt by the Lannisters to hide their unsavory habits you claim."

"Personally I wouldn't care if they fucked corpses. When they harmed one of my charges though, near crippling him, then it became my duty. Besides the Lannisters owes me a debt and I plan on fulfilling it by blood if I have to," Harry explained.

Varys nodded. "Spoken like a true parent. Here's my problem. Your war with the Lannisters, as you are suggesting, would cause a shift in the realm. As you so pointed out to Joffrey earlier, the kingdoms would split once more until the Targaryans came back. Then it becomes my problem. My wish is for the realm to stay safe an secure and I fear that Lord Stark, despite his honorable intentions may cause a split if he found proof of your claims."

"You believe them?" Harry asked. Varys nodded.

"Anyone with any brains can see that Joffrey is no son of Robert," Varys said. "Robert's true son, a bastard, lives on in a small shop as a blacksmith near the upper levels of King's Landing. However, I also see the dangers of Joffrey becoming King but Robert's bastard being king would be an outrage. Only options would be Stannis Baratheon who is a great leader but no king."

"Who would you suggest?" Harry asked. Varys smiled.

"The king's youngest son, Tommen," Varys whispered. "He has none of the Lannister's cruel nature nor any deformities. The only problem is he is constantly tormented by his older brother. If Joffrey was somehow gone. Tommen could marry Arya, tying the Starks with the Baratheons as King Robert wishes while curbing the Lannisters power."

"Arya is a strong fierce girl who has her mother's temper. I will play your little game Varys. After all, I too see that war breaking out is quite the problem," Harry agreed. Varys smiled.

"Thank you. I feel that we may become close friends in the future," Varys said. "Look for a tome when you get back. I feel as it would be an interesting read."

"Before we leave, might I state something?" Harry said. Varys nodded. "The Starks have a motto, "Winter is Coming". I sense that our long summer may come to an end but not through war but by legends."

"What are you suggesting?" Varys asked.

"The Wall may not keep us safe for very long for legends of old are slowly awaking," Harry whispered ominously. "Dragons and White Walkers. Wights and Wraiths. The Old Gods, the Seven Gods returning back to mortal realm. We must be ready for the wall might fall very soon and the Long Night will come again."

"And you believe those legends?" Varys asked humorously. Harry smiled widely and flicked his hand, conjuring a fireball in his hand to Varys' shock.

"I am those legends," Harry proclaimed and the fireball morphed into smoke in his hand. The smoke whirled around Harry and covered him briefly before dissipating leaving nothing but a shell-shocked Varys standing alone in a deserted alley.

* * *

"HARRY!"

Harry turned around to see Arya running towards him. Arya jumped into Harry's arms with a wide smile on her face.

"Today, you said you'd teach me how to fight!"

Harry chuckled. "I did little lady. However, I need to run a few errands. Would you like to come with me?"

Arya nodded. Harry held Arya's hand as he knocked on Sansa's door.

"Sansa? Arya and I are going to the market? Do you want anything?" Harry asked gently.

"No! Go away Harry!"

Harry sighed and lowered his head to Arya. "Is she still angry at me?"

Arya nodded. "She said that you hate love because you never love anyone."

"That girl needs to grow up," Harry muttered. "C'mon, let's get Sirius and Nymeria. I'm sure they'd love a walk in the city."

Arya held Harry's hand as he lead the small girl through the streets of King's Landing with their two wolves. Arya gaped in wonder as they traversed the streets seeing sights she had never seen. Acrobats and exotic foods that could never been found in the Northern realm, ladies with their glamorous dresses that sparkled in the sun, and men in golden armor in every street standing proudly at attention. However she also saw the sad, broken, and sick lying in any refuge they can looking up with almost dead eyes. Harry gave the Arya a small hug as he lead her into the market district. There they had great fun examining the goods and products sold there. Harry's eyes lit when he found tangerines being sold and immediately bought them for Arya and himself. Arya took one of the fruit and attempted to bite it but Harry quickly snatched the fruit from her hands.

"Don't be too hasty Arya. These fruit are like animals. You need to skin them first," Harry explained. Arya watched fascinated as Harry peeled the fruit and gave her a wedge. Her eyes lit up as the tart and sweet juice filled her mouth unlike anything she ever had.

"This is so good! Sansa and Father should try some!" Arya exclaimed.

"I agree but since we opened one, let's share this."

Harry and Arya shared the fruit as Harry shopped for food items. He grabbed a large bag and shopped around. Arya watched him as he bought jars of honey, bags of oats, leaves, raisins, and nuts. He also bought a strange pan from a nearby merchant. Harry packed the items in the sack and looked down to see Arya looking at him in confusion.

"A little something for myself," Harry explained briefly. He then lead Arya into a blacksmith shop that Varys had told him about. Inside the shop there was armor everywhere. Arya spotted one made in the shape of a bull's head. She gazed at it fascinated and she reached out for it.

"Don't touch that!"

Arya flinched and pulled her hands back to see a towering youth standing over her. As Arya ran back to Harry, Harry eyed the teenager. It was as Varys said. The boy's blood was thick with Baratheon blood. Tall, powerful frame. Messy black hair and blue eyes. He also had Robert's face. This was truly the bastard of Robert.

"Gendry get back in the forge!" a voice snapped out. Harry turned to see an elderly man stride towards him with a greedy expression on his face. "Welcome to my shop, milord. Is there anything you are looking for?"

"No. I was wondering if you'd craft something for me," Harry said. "A custom job that will pay well."

Harry could see the gold sheen that ran across the merchant's eyes as he gestured to Gendry. Harry pulled out a roll of paper that displayed diagrams of the overcoat he designed. Gendry glanced at the papers, before nodding.

"I can make this. It will take two weeks milord."

Harry nodded. "One more thing. Gendry, is it?"

"Yes sir."

"What was your mother like?"

"She worked in an inn sir. She was tall and had bright blond hair. When she died, a man took me here," Gendry replied. Harry checked off the last checkbox on his mental list. This is what the son of Baratheon should be.

"Excellent. Since this is a big job, Here's half of the payment," Harry said thrusting out a purse. The merchant took it and his eyes sparkled at the amount of gold inside. "When it is ready, send a missive to the Lord Stark's estate. I will pay the other half then."

"As you wish," the merchant said happily. Harry left the shop and heard the mad giggling of the merchant as he lead Arya out to go back to the estate. The pair walked with their wolves in silence, Arya occasionally asking Harry a question or two. However, Harry was distracted not only with proof of what Robert's son should look like but also the fact he sensed four stalkers approaching.

"Stop right there!"

Harry looked up and saw a rough, dirty man leer at him. His friends also appeared from the roofs of nearby houses and from dark alleys. Harry eyed them while motioning Arya to stand behind him. Nymeria and Sirius bared the hackles and growled savagely at the bandits as they circled around.

"We want your stuff. We saw you had gold. Now give it to us before we skewer you," the leader snarled.

Harry ignored him and turned to Arya.

"Close your eyes and don't look. This will only take a bit," Harry whispered.

Seeing that his threats weren't working, the leader gestured at his gang. Harry made no move as one filthy man reached out to Harry's purse to take it. Before the man could react, Harry's left arm flashed and blood poured out of the would-be thief's mouth, courtesy of a dagger in the heart. Harry whipped his right arm around, slinging a knife into the eye of another bandit. He yanked the knife from his first kill's heart and slung it at the leader, pinning his foot on the ground. Harry reached to his shoulders and grabbed the hidden blades there in time to block one knife and dodge another sloppy swing. Harry drove his knife in the base of his foe's skull before whirling about and grabbing a man's head. Harry ripped open the man's throat with his knife before tossing all the knives in his reach at the leader. The man let out a scream before he was impaled by thirteen knives. Harry turned to see Arya peeking through her eyes and frowned. He quickly pulled his daggers from the dead, sheathing them all before picking up his sack. He did not reach for Arya's hand but felt slightly better when Arya held his by choice.

When they made it back to the estate, Lord Stark walked out and balked at the blood on his clothes and on Arya. He ran up to her, quickly examining his daughter.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked hurriedly. Arya shook her head.

"Some bad men tried to hurt us but Harry protected me," Arya explained.

The man turned to Harry. "Are they-?"

Harry nodded. Lord Stark sighed. "Thank the gods you are safe. Change your clothes and be ready for dinner. Give the maids your clothes."

Arya nodded and stepped inside. Harry broke a grin when he heard the old nursemaid shriek at what the blood stained little girl.

"Harry, what happened?" Lord Stark asked.

"Bandits and thieves. Attempted to steal and murder. All eliminated," Harry said. "First with a stab to the heart. Next with a with a knife to the base of the skull. Third with a severed throat, last by multiple stabs in key areas. All within the span of a minute."

Ned balked. "Did Arya see?"

"I told her not to. As expected of Arya, she did not listen and saw it all."

The father groaned. "I did not want her to see it. I'll talk with her tonight."

"Milord, if I may?" Harry said. The man looked up at him. "Perhaps it would be prudent for you to spend a day with your daughters."

"And my duties as Lord Hand?" Ned asked.

"I'll be in your place for a day," Harry said. "Gods know those doddering fools on the council are wearing you down Ned."

The man nodded. "Tomorrow, the small council are speaking of the tournament in honor of me. Try to talke them out of it."

"I will or at least curb the festivities," Harry said.

"Perhaps a day with my daughters will do me some good," Lord Stark said. "Good luck on the council."

"Please how hard is it to deal with politics?"

* * *

"A-a-and the next order of business is the shipping treaties we have is-."

"Enough! Let's get down to the real issue at hand," Harry replied. "The Tournament of the Hand is going to happen yet if we follow through with these exorbitant prizes, we'll be even more in debt."

"Ser Harry, Lord Stark has agreed with this, due to the will of King Robert," Varys said.

"The inns in town are full and whores are all bowlegged from the guests arriving," Lord Petyr Baelish commented. "The tournament brings in good money."

"That goes into your pockets," Harry finished. "Which could be constituted as stealing from the crown as many of these guests would not come here for the whorehouses of King's Landing. Your sideshow project is benefitting from this venture. However, I would say that if you gave the crown a percentage, we could look past it."

Baelish looked at Harry appalled and turned to the other council members in support. However there was none forthcoming as the other council members mulled over Harry's word, finding no flaw in them.

"Though seemingly unfair, Ser Harry is right," Lord Renly Baratheon stated. "You are benefiting much from this venture. A percentage to the crown to pay for the extra guards on duty to keep the peace is fair. After all, we wouldn't want your businesses to be destroyed in a riot would we?"

"No I suppose so," Baelish relented. "However, let us get back on topic. What were you originally suggesting we do to boost funds?"

"I suggest we institute an ante. The knights must forfeit money or something of value to compete. If one is found cheating their ante is doubled else and fined heavily. This is a tournament in honor for the man who is like the King's brother. A man of honor," Harry suggested.

"Having a ante is higher irregular," Renly stated. "Many of these knights have come far for glory and-."

"Money without expecting to pay anything first. If each knight and competitor paid a simple ante in order to compete, the price of this tournament could drop significantly while also maintaining our image. Knights will fight harder and give King Robert a good show. Lord Stark will be pleased at the reduction of spending. Money is placed back into the vaults to pay back the city," Harry listed.

"It is unorthodox but Ser Harry does make a point," Lord Baelish stated. "The knights are already locked in to compete. If they do not compete, people will assume that they are cowards, especially if his grace makes an appearance."

"An excellent idea Ser Harry," Lord Baratheon complimented. Grand Maestor Pycelle nodded.

"A bold move but fair, I might add," Varys commented.

"Thank you milords. Is there any business that we must attend to?" Harry asked. "Grand Maestor?"

"U-um yes. Let me consult my list," the old advisor said. "The prisons in King's Landing are overfilling with people. The warden says that they have no more rules for people and wishes to know how to deal with the situation."

"Send the most dangerous and those with most severe punishment to the wall to join the Night's Watch," Harry instructed. "Any problems with them and the Night's Watch will either beat it out of them or allow the wildlings to eat them. Keep those with moderate crimes in the jail while those with light punishment out to do manual labor. Clean the streets, repair broken sections of the wall, and sorts like that. Also add the choice to join the Night's Watch for all prisoners with the addition of a King's Pardon on their families."

"Why?" Renly asked.

"The Night's Watch need men on the wall. They're barely keeping a standing force up North. Besides, knowing that they're families would be spared would convince many prisoners to join the watch while removing a large chunk of our prisons," Harry explained. "Any deserters would be killed by the men of the North who take their duty very seriously. Besides if they did escape and evade the northerners, the winter will freeze them. Either way, it won't be our problem anymore."

The council looked to each other and murmured their agreements. Free labor while ridding the most dangerous prisoners from the city. Practically no downside. Harry sighed happily as the Grand Maestor rolled his list.

"I assume that we are finished?" Harry asked. The old man nodded.

"Indeed Ser Harry," the elderly man said. "We have settled all the issues. Well done indeed. Lord Stark certainly chose the correct man to represent him on the council."

"Your compliments warm my heart," Harry said graciously. As he exited the council room, he saw Varys waiting for him with Lord Petyr Baelish. The mousy man smiled at him and held out a hand to Harry.

"Ser Harry, might I say that was a most impressive showing in the council," the man said. "Such decisive actions."

"It's Harry, milord. I am neither a knight nor a lord. If anything I am the primary babysitter to Lord Stark's children," Harry said. Baelish smiled.

"Ah, a man of humble beginnings yet so well learned," Bealish complimented. "Tell me, Lord Varys here told me you like to play games as much as we do. Care to join us?"

"It would be an honor milords," Harry said. He reached into his pockets and pulled out three small packages wrapped in leaves. He held two out to the two men who stared at it quizzically. "A small treat. I find dealing with such exhausting work leaves me a tad peckish. It would be impolite of me to eat by myself without offering men such as yourselves the same opportunity."

Both men smiled and took the small treats. They copied Harry as Harry unwrapped the leaves and began to eat. Varys examined it to see it was a small bar of grain and other items molded together. He saw Harry eat it and took a bite of it. Varys chuckled as the small treat filled his mouth with such strange delightful mixture of tastes. Lord Baelish also chewed on it, finding it quite an extraordinary treat.

"My words, Harry. What is this delightful food?" Varys asked.

"It's called a granola bar milords. Its toasted oats, nuts, and dried fruit molded together with honey before being baked solid. One bar can keep a man sustained for a day if he has water," Harry explained. "I created these to keep myself fed and healthy in the harsh mountains of the North as they are light and easy to carry."

"I might have to send my spies to find the recipe of this," Varys joked.

"I could have a market for these if you are willing to part with the recipe," Baelish stated.

Harry shrugged. "It would not be a problem. I can write down the recipe for your businesses milord."

"You honor me with your generosity," Lord Baelish said.

Harry followed the two councilors to the back of a building. Inside, Harry could smell the pungent smell of sex, liquor, and perfume assault his senses as red veils and clothes seemingly dominated his vision. It only took two naked women walking past him that Harry realized where he was. Harry followed the two councilors to a room upstairs where three women were pleasuring themselves. Baelish and Varys took no mind of it but Harry turned bright red and averted his eyes, much to the amusement of the prostitutes. Harry took a seat and took a cup of wine offered by Baelish.

"Now then, welcome to my establishment Harry," Lord Baelish said. "Can I get you anything? My treat."

"Thank you for the generous offer milord but I feel that business must be conducted before pleasure," Harry said diplomatically.

"Of course," Varys stated. "Before our meeting, I spoke Lord Baelish about some of my concerns that we spoke of concerning our upcoming prince. He has agreed with me and has come up with a solution to our problems."

"King Baratheon has borrowed heavily from many sources but most prominently the Iron Bank of Braavos. Soon King Baratheon will die leaving Joffrey as king. Judging by Joffrey attitude, he will be arrogant enough not to pay the debt. A simple word to the bankers and Joffrey will be gone, leaving Tommen," Baelish explained. "We could perhaps tell the bankers that Robert will never pay back the loan. Joffrey could be a casualty of this."

"You're forgetting one key element, Lord Baelish," Harry commented. "Queen Cersei. She loves her son dearly and will go to any means to protect it. She is also how might I say... a power-hungry bitch. Her interference will only tear this kingdom apart as bitter enemies of House Lannister will see her becoming Hand of the King once Joffrey rules."

"He does bring a good point, my friend," Varys said. "So how do you believe we can solve this problem?"

"King Robert will die soon, there's no doubt about it," Harry said. "King Robert's drinking has left his liver almost unable to process and is poisoning him. Its a surprise that he's still walking around. Joffrey will be king but he's neither old nor ready enough. A Hand that is of the Baratheon family and strong enough to withstand Cersei will be necessary to keep the peace. Stannis would be the best choice as his sense of duty is more ironclad than the Mountain Clegane. The Starks will return back to the North in their solitary sovereign, keeping watch over the North while maintaining a stable peace between the two families. When the Banks of Braavos send their message and kill Joffrey, you two can install Tommen on the throne with Stannis maintaining his position. If Cersei kills Stannis then the Baratheon's will kill the Lannisters with the help of every other house in the Seven Kingdoms in a quick one-sided war. Either way, the realm remains safe even without the Targaryens and your position will still be secure for as long as you wish it."

Varys and Baelish stared at Harry dumbstruck as he calmly sipped his wine. It wasn't long before Varys began clapping.

"Well spoken Harry but I fail to see your part in this," Baelish said.

Harry shrugged. "My part. Well my part is to remain with the Starks. Maybe find a nice pretty barmaid with red hair and have a small child under the service of Lord Stark until I die after a long and peaceful retirement in the North."

"That's it?" Varys asked. "Just that?"

"In the game, it matters not the ends or the prize that matters but the way the game is played," Harry said. "I was happy as the Stark's primary babysitter and I've come to love the North. That is my place."

Harry poured himself another glass and raised it to Baelish. "Is it safe to assume that our little game is done?"

"I-I have nothing more to add," Baelish said. Harry chuckled.

"Good because I have one more thing to add," Harry replied.

"Please go on."

"If any of the Stark family is killed, I will stop at nothing to gain vengeance," Harry said calmly. "My actions will cause the kingdoms to fall into chaos and leave it ripe for ruin. So for my sake and for yours, help me keep the Starks safe."

Baelish bristled at how calmly and coldly Harry had spoken. It wasn't like the snarling voices of an angry Stark nor of the booming rage the Baratheons but rather the cold promise that whatever Harry wanted, will happen.

"I can assure you Harry that I will do everything in my power to keep the Starks as safe as possible," Varys said. "Lord Baelish?"

"You have my support as well," Baelish said.

Harry smiled. "If our business is concluded then I shall take my leave. Lord Baelish, Varys, I wish you a good day."

Varys watched as the black-haired enigma strolled out of the room before turning to Lord Baelish with a small smile.

"An interesting piece in the game, wouldn't you say?" Varys said.

"A dangerous one," Baelish replied. Varys shook his head.

"I say its best we leave the Starks from his as he says. Besides, he gave us the solution for our game," Varys said. "This game has gotten much more exciting."

* * *

The next week, Harry was in the stands with the Stark family watching the knights compete in the tournament. Just as Harry predicted, the price of the tournament became so low that they were making a profit. Lord Baelish was pleased as his coffers were continuing to grow while Lord Stark was happy that the tournament was practically a boon to the kingdom. Robert was delighted as knights fought fiercely in the tournament due to the addition of the ante. The first two days was the melee competition. Harry had joined the tournament on a whim and dazzled the lords and ladies with the cunning of his many daggers and the skill of his hammer fighting unlike any other. Feet, arms, grapples, and throws were seen as Harry seemingly displayed feats of amazing power while in actuality were mere tosses he learned in self-defense class. It wasn't long until he reached the finals against a man named Thoros of Myr. The man was an elderly man of with quite a paunch. Harry had seen the man fight and was not impressed at the man's fighting skill.

"This battle is between Ser Thoros of Myr and Ser Harry of Winterfell. The battle is over when one knight cannot fight any more or one surrenders," the herald announced. "Let the fight begin!"

Ser Thoros pulled out his sword and it burst into flames like magic. Harry smirked as his keen eyes easily saw through the man's trickery. He lined his sword with a slow burning gel. When he pulled out his sword, he purposely grinds it against the flint of his sheath to ignite it as if by magic. With that in mind, Harry charged his opponent. Ser Thoros swung his sword, scattering flaming flecks at Harry. Harry ignored the fire kicked out at Thoros, hitting the man's shin. The man cried out and swung his sword at Harry again. Harry danced about it and grabbed Thoros' arm. Harry spun his leg about, kicking his opponent's legs from under him while simultaneously pulling him forwards. Ser Thoros flew into the air and landed with a heavy thud onto the ground. Harry slid onto the ground and kicked the man's head before dancing away. His opponent groggily stood back onto his feet and swung at Harry in a dizzy rage. Harry dodged the swing and grabbed his hammer just below the head. Harry thrusted the hammer into the man's stomach staggering the man backwards. Harry used his momentum to spin, sliding the hammer to its full length before bringing it around. Thoros barely got his his shield raised in time to block the hammer. The hammer made a tremendous crash as it crumpled the shield like tin and knocked Thoros into the ground. Harry continued with the swing as he raised it high into the air and slammed it onto Thoros' sword, shattering it into pieces. Harry walked over to his fallen opponent and placed a knee of his right arm, trapping it while holding a dagger at Thoros' throat.

"Yield!" Harry commanded.

"I-I yield!" Thoros cried out.

"The champion in the melee' tournament is Ser Harry of Winterfell!" the herald cried out.

Harry bowed and stepped forward as King Robert clapped in appreciation of his skill. Harry stepped forward and smiled as King Robert presented him with a purse of twenty thousand gold coins as well as a finely crafted dagger. Harry bowed in appreciation as the King raised his hand to silence the cheering crowd.

"As is tradition, you may ask one boon and if it is within my power, I shall grant it," King Robert declared.

Harry smirked. "I only ask that I may face the Kingsguard Jaime Lannister in the field of combat right here and right now!"

"And you shall have it!" King Baratheon roared in glee as the crowd around burst into gasps of surprise. "Fetch Jaime Lannister at once and get me wine! This will be a match to enjoy!"

It wasn't long until the cocky Lannister strutted onto the field in full Kingsguard garb. He faced Harry and bowed mockingly in his direction.

"I guess you are insane as they say. They call me the finest swordsman in all of Westeros," Jaime said arrogantly. Harry smirked.

"Let's see you prove that!" Harry challenged.

"This is a duel between Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard and Ser Harry of Winterfell," the herald announced. "The duel will last until one knight cannot fight or one knight surrenders. Let the fight begin!"

Jaime smirked as he waited for Harry to make the first move. However Harry gave Jaime a wide smile as he began to unbuckle his armor. The crowd gasped as Harry shrugged off his armor, only leaving him standing in his tunic and pants. Harry pulled his belt around him and picked up two daggers, one was the finely crafted blade that nearly killed Bran.

In the stands Arya stared in shock before turning to her father who was gapin at Harry in complete surprise.

"Father, stop Harry! He's going to get hurt!" Arya begged.

"He's insane!" Sansa exclaimed.

"He knows what he's doing Arya," Eddard replied.

Arya nodded and turned back to see Joffrey watching, smiling evilly. He spotted Arya glaring at him and cupped his hands.

"Flay him Uncle Jaime!" Joffrey cried out.

Jaime sneered before dashing forwards at Harry. Once within range, his swung his sword. Harry merely slipped around it and sliced out at Jaime four times before dancing away. Jaime turned and stabbed out at Harry again. Harry rolled about from Jaime's reach as Jaime's pauldron and bracers fell off his right side. Jaime glanced in confusion before looking up to see Harry right in front of him. Harry daggers flashed out again and Harry flipped back as Jaime's chest plate fell off of him. Jaime looked at Harry before grinning.

"I see what you're doing, cheeky brat. Shedding this armor is only going to make me faster!" Jaime called out.

Jaime swung at Harry multiple times. Harry was impressed as each swing was controlled and deadly. However a lifetime of dodging faster spells and blows had given Harry a supernatural sense of timing and evasion. Each miss swing by Jaime was three hits for Harry. Jaime's swings were useless as his movements became wilder and wilder with desperation, Harry picked off his armor bit by bit until even his shield was cut from his arm, leaving Jaime with a sword. Jaime panted while Harry continued to breathe evenly. Harry smiled grimly as he went into a stance that was completely alien to everyone around.

"On guard Jaime Lannister!"

What happened next was pure art as Harry sliced Jaime bit by bit with his twin daggers. Jaime first swung at Harry but Harry dodged it again, slicing his sword arm several times before slashing the back of his legs. Jaime stumbled as his legs wobbled violently, giving Harry time to slice Jaime's other arm several times again. Jaime blindly his punched at Harry with his left arm. Harry ducked and sliced the tendons in the man's arm causing it to fall lifelessly onto the ground. Jaime swung again and Harry surgically sliced his arm apart, cutting through the tendons. but leaving him able to grip his sword. Harry continued with his dance of violence, scoring Jaime's torso with scores of shallow slices and his back as well. Finally he sliced at the tendons in Jaime's leg, causing the cocky knight to collapse in a bloody pile on the ground.

Harry sheathed his daggers and turned to the king who like everyone else was shocked at the display.

"I believe I win the duel, your grace."

King Robert only nodded in shock as the herald quickly announced the winner. Healers on hand quickly ran to where Jaime was lying and pulled him onto a stretcher. He was a bloody mess as the numerous cuts bled freely. Harry picked up his armor and walked off the field. People stumbled and tripped as they hurriedly backed away from Harry. Harry strode over to the Stark tent and began to buckle his armor back on. It wasn't long until he got visitors.

The first one was Arya who ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his midriff tightly. She didn't say a word but Harry understood. She was relieved that he was safe. Then came Lord Stark and Sansa. Sansa gave him a small smile before Lord Stark spoke.

"Harry, how did? What happened? That was incredible," Lord Stark whispered.

"Breathtaking is probably the better term for it."

Harry look over to see Lord Baelish inside the tent as well. He was also looking at Harry as if Harry would snap at any moment.

"What was that?" Lord Stark asked.

"The Dance of the Howling Ice," Harry said. "A dance I created watching a wildling woman dance in honor of the old Gods."

"Are you going to teach me that?" Arya asked.

"No," Harry and Eddard answered simultaneously.

"I suspect the King will want to speak to you," Lord Baelish said. "After that performance, everyone will."

The tent entrance flapped open to reveal King Robert. He pushed his way past everyone and stared at Harry with a blank face. He placed the hands on his shoulder and burst out laughing.

"Boy that was the most incredible display I have ever seen! You'll hear stories of this for times to come. Gods that was brilliant," Robert complimented. "If you weren't sworn into Ned's services, I would draft you as my personal guard."

"I'm pleased that you enjoyed it your grace," Harry said. Robert nodded before frowning.

"Gods above the queen's going to want your head on a pike," Robert groaned. "I don't suppose I can escape out of the city without my wife knowing?"

"It looks worse than it actually is," Harry assured. "Most of the blood is from multiple cuts that are easily healed. He'll be immobilized until his joints heal though he'll always experience some pain if they don't heal right."

Robert nodded before turning to Ned. "You better keep this one Ned. He's worth an entire kingdom."

"I know, your grace. I know," Ned replied, beaming at Harry.

* * *

That evening, Varys waited patiently in a small room inside the castle of King's Landing. He had received a summon from the Queen demanding his presence. Thanks to his many sources, he already knew why he was here. All he needed to do was wait. After a while, the door opened and Queen Cersei walked in. Varys bowed in respect before settling down in a chair.

"Varys," the queen said coldly.

"Hello Queen Cersei," Varys replied politely. "What may I do for you?"

"Cut to the chase Varys, you know why I'm here!" Cersei snapped.

Varys frowned. "Young Harry at the employ of Lord Stark. The one who defeated Ser Jaime with breathtaking skill."

"Yes," Cersei said. "Who is he? Why is he so friendly with the king? And does he have any weaknesses?"

Varys nodded. "Who is he indeed? My songs have only heard so much of Harry as he knows how to cover the tracks he wishes to hide. Harry was a boy when he rescued Lord Stark during Robert's Rebellion, serving as a scout and spy for Lord Stark personally. It was him that gave the rebels frighteningly accurate information on the king's armies and fought beside Lord Stark even as a boy younger than Joffrey. After the war, he stayed by Lord Stark's side and became his most trusted servant. Whether is was leading a raid on bandit camps or raising the children, Harry followed faithfully, assisting in anyway possible to Winterfell. I've heard that he has the gift as an orator, speaking on behalf of Lord Stark in many a meeting."

Varys sighed before continuing. "He is in my opinion a perfect servant. The only weakness he has is his devotion to the Stark family, especially the children. A prime examples is the destruction of House Greyjoy where Harry slew every Greyjoy male except Balon and Theon, crippling the first while capturing the second. To this day, Lord Balon is unable to move his right arm as it rots away in disuse. Another is Brandon Stark's fall. He feels that it was not an accident."

"What are you talking about, it was," Cersei snapped. Varys shook his head.

"My birds reached me of the woes of Brandon Stark. While I am not accusing you, the tales sung have informed me that Harry has undeniable proof that Ser Lannister was involved," Varys corrected. "He has started to favor the Lannister saying often and I fear that he means to take blood as part of his debt."

"Well, we should eliminate him don't you think?" Cersei asked rhetorically. "We can arrest Harry for conspiring against the king."

Varys chuckled. "I fear that would be impossible. My advice is to leave the Starks alone."

"Father will be outraged when he hears the news," Cersei reminded. Varys shrugged.

"If your father attempted anything, Harry is well protected politically and militarily. He has already the support of the North and the Riverlands as well as the Vale if needed. The two of the Baratheon brothers have also favored Harry. Besides, Harry will simply disappear. Next thing you know, the Lannisters will need a new Lord," Varys explained. "My advice is to make peace with the Stark family as Lord Stark is the only one who can control Harry."

Cersei glared angrily. "That is out of the question. I'll find someone else who'll get rid of him. That monster hurt my child and nearly killed my brother. If you won't help, I'll find someone who can."

Cersei angrily stormed out of the room leaving Varys alone, pondering about the future.

"She'll need to be eliminated soon," a voice muttered.

Varys turned about to see Harry enter the room.

"Indeed. Her rash actions will tear the realm apart," Varys said. "You'll need to be more careful."

"I thank you for your concern my friend," Harry replied. "I'll deal with Cersei when the time comes."

Varys nodded. "I assume your turning in for the night?"

"Have to. The little Lady wishes to hear the tale of the Wolfing Cub again," Harry said with a smile. "I'm such a softy for happy tales."

Harry left the room leaving Varys smiling. "Oh if more men were like you, the realm would be a better place. Its so nice to see a man who's such a contradictory to himself. Even I can't wait to see how the next piece moves in our game."

Varys' eyes landed on a chess board. He chuckled as he picked up the black knight and stared at it in the candle light.

"Your move, Harry."

* * *

"**Whoo. Another long chapter. I might as well point out the reason why Harry is so politically savvy is that Harry still remembers all of his time working as a Ministry worker. He also sees the value of Varys and Baelish, both powerful people that are slightly unsavory but understand what must be done for the realm. Harry understands the political machinations of King's Landing but his only concern is that the Stark family will be safe when the kingdom breaks down.**

**Peace! Oso1991**


	3. Ours is the Fury

_**I do not own Harry Potter or Game of** **Thrones**__**.**_

* * *

**"Ours is the Fury."**

"Milord Stark, might I speak freely?" Harry asked as he read the letter Lord Stark had given him.

"Go ahead. Gods know you have a better idea of what to do."

"Lady Stark is a fierce and proud woman but I fear that this rash action is unfounded. Capturing Tyrion Lannister not needed. He is innocent and this action gave the Lannisters a reason to move against us," Harry said.

The letter in Harry's hand was a missive from Lady Stark on her success at capturing Tyrion Lannister and her attempt of divulging the attempt on Bran's life by the Lannisters. She had capture Tyrion and was heading to the Vale so that Tyrion could confess his crimes against the Stark family.

"What's your next move milord?" Harry asked.

Ned glared at the letter in Harry's hand. "I'll take responsibility for this. You ride off to the Vale and hopefully persuade my wife that Tyrion should be freed. We already know of the true perpetrators of Bran's crimes and imprisoning an honest man will do us no favors."

Harry nodded. "I'll ride out at once milord. We need this solved as fast as possible."

"Thank you Harry, for all you've done for us," Eddard replied.

Harry took the offered hand and shook it. "Look after yourself. This game you are playing is going to be much more dangerous now that the Lannisters have a reason to strike."

Lord Stark nodded. "May the Old Gods be with you."

Harry hurried down the stairs but was blindsided by Arya. He looked down to see Arya staring up at him with watery eyes, struggling not to cry.

"Are you really going Harry?" Arya asked. "Can't you stay with us?"

"I'm sorry Arya but I need to go," Harry said. "Your mother needs me. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Promise?" Arya asked. Harry smiled and hugged her.

"I promise," Harry said. "Take care of your sister. You're the strong one of the family, alright?"

Arya nodded and wiped her eyes as she watched Harry hurry away with his wolf at his side. Arya peered over the side and watched as a crowd gathered around Harry. When the crowd dispersed, Harry had vanished. Arya closed the door and returned back to her room. Inside the room was a practice dummy Harry had bought for her with all the weak points painted brightly on the burlap dummy. Arya hid her tears as she remembered all the wonderful memories she had of Harry and picked up the rapier, Needle. She began to practice stabbing the dummy in the target areas Harry had painted when she heard a large number of armored men marching outside. Arya hid her weapon and went outside to see a large amount of men standing outside the estate. The Stark men bristled at the sight of the Lannister soldiers and held their swords, waiting. The soldiers parted so that their leader, an armored captain could be let through.

"Get Lord Stark out here," the Lannister leader commanded. Arya watched as the soldiers parted to let another rider through. Her eyes instantly glared as she recognized the thin, sneering face of Joffrey. Beside him, the leader took off his helm to reveal Jaime. Arya's fist clenched and she wished that Harry was here.

It wasn't long until Lord Stark appeared, confused at the hostile force. However he hid his confusion and turned to Jaime.

"What do you want Ser Jaime?" Lord Stark asked.

"Straight to the point I see," Jaime said lightly. "Not even a how do you do or greeting?"

"I would've thought Harry sliced some of that cockiness off of your thick hide," Eddard shot back. Jaime could not hide the wince as he remembered the fiery pain as his damaged tendons grew back. Many of his superficial scars had healed well but the deeper cuts still had bright scars.

"My uncle Tyrion has been forcibly taken by your wife, Lord Stark," Joffrey declared. "My family demands that you release my uncle at once!"

"And we shall," Lord Stark said. "I have already sent a trusted rider to convey my orders to my wife. In a few days time, he will be released and safely escorted back to King's Landing."

"You think we are fools?" Jaime asked. "Why should we believe you?"

"I swear on my honor as Lord Eddard Stark, Hand of the King and Warden of the North, that Tyrion Lannister shall be released as soon as possible," Lord Stark swore.

Jaime smirked. "Do you think some pretty words will satisfy me? I think we'll take one of the Stark girls until we get my brother back."

The arrogant knight motioned to his men and a volley of spears began to fly. Several Stark guards were killed instantly as the Lannister's men advanced and circled Lord Stark. Jaime hopped off his horse and pulled out his sword, smiling wickedly at the nobleman. He held out an arm, signaling his men to back off as he slowly advanced towards Stark. He smiled as his sword sang in the air, thirsty for spilled blood.

"Its just you and me Ned," Jaime whispered.

Jaime lunged at Eddard who parried the blow. The Northern Lord struck back, bashing his forehead into Jaime's face. Jaime let out a gurgled squawk of pain as his straight nose was crushed. Enraged he swung his sword at his foe. Lord Stark's hand stung as his blocked the blow. Jaime growled and he viciously kicked out at Stark, winding him before stabbing fiercely at the northern lord. Eddard dodged the thrust and swung his sword at Jaime's side. Jaime blocked the hit and shoved him back before charging at Stark again. As he stepped forward, a loose rock slid under his foot stretching his left Achilles' tendon. The recently healed fibers throbbed violently before tearing, causing excruciating pain to the knight. Lord Stark took his chance and slashed out. Jaime's instincts saved his life but not his face as the Lord of Winterfell had scored deeply across his face. The deep cut managed to avoid his eyes but stretched from his right brow, across the bridge of his nose, to the left cheek. However Lord Stark's victory did not last as a Lannister soldier stabbed him with his spear in the leg. Arya gasped as she saw her father cry out before collapsing on the ground. Jaime looked down at Eddard with a positively demonic expression on his face before turning to his men.

"Get the girls and -!"

Jaime was rudely distracted as Arya had thrown a small bag Harry had given to her for emergencies burst on the knight's face. White powder covered the knight's face. Immediately he began screaming as the fine dust landed in his eyes and wound, stinging his face furiously. He ran about, clawing at his face. It distracted the Lannister force long enough for Jory and a group of Stark guardsmen to rush out and grab their lord before retreating back into the estate. The men barred the doors as a nursemaid began to attend to Lord Stark's wound. Arya rushed down to see her father on the floor bleeding as the nursemaid stemmed the blood from flowing out. Arya heard footsteps behind her and she saw Sansa staring at her father in shock.

"What happened?" Sansa gasped.

"The Lannisters attacked father!" Arya explained.

Sansa shook her head. "Joffrey's family would never do that!"

Arya grit her teeth and grabbed Sansa's hand. She dragged her sister to a window and punched it open. Outside the Lannister forces were attempting to force it open while several soldiers were helping Jaime. Joffrey was screaming at his soldiers angrily as he watched their attempts fail to open the door. Arya ran back to her room and grabbed another small bag. She ran back to the window and threw it at Joffrey. She smiled in delight as her bag exploded on Joffrey's face, his commands turning into shrieks of agony as the stinging powder burned his eyes and the inside of his nose.

"My prince!" Sansa exclaimed.

Arya ran after her sister as her sister headed down the stairs. As soon as Arya's feet hit the bottom step she screamed at the top of her voice, "STOP SANSA BEFORE SHE OPENS THE DOOR!"

Immediately two guardsmen grabbed Sansa and escorted her back into her room as she begged and pleaded for them to let her go. Arya palmed her face as Sansa also added how she needed to help her sweet prince. She turned to her father who was resting on the floor, talking frantically with Jory. However any plans they were making came to an instant halt when a loud voice hailed.

"In the name of the King, you are all under arrest!"

Arya dashed back upstairs to see that two groups of the City's Watch led by Lord Renly Baratheon. The City's Watch quickly corralled the men and escorted a severely wounded Jaime and a still screaming Joffrey to Renly who scoffed at his nephew. The estate doors opened as Lord Stark limped out, helped by Jory. Renly smiled in relief as he dismounted and strode over to Lord Stark.

"Thank the gods we arrived on time," Renly said. "When I heard the news of Tyrion being captured by Lady Stark from Varys, I knew there would be trouble. Let's get you to a healer Ned."

"I already sent Harry to my wife to escort Tyrion back to King's Landing," Ned groaned. "The fools didn't believe me and attacked my men and I."

Arya hurried forward to her father to help him stand. "I threw the bag Harry gave me at Joffrey and Jaime. I don't know what was in it but Harry told me to throw them whenever I was in trouble."

Renly approached Joffrey and wiped some of the white powder from his face. He sniffed it before licking it curiously. "Dried vinegar and salt ground into a powder. No wonder they were screaming in pain."

Stark chuckled. "Even when he's not here he saves my arse."

"Quite," Renly said. "C'mon, we'll need to talk to Robert about this. I doubt he'll be pleased."

* * *

"I believe we made good time, right Sirius?"

Said wolf gave an irritated growl around the rabbit in his mouth.

Harry smiled. "Don't be like that. We won't have to walk all the time."

Another growl was heard. Apparently apparating from hilltop to hilltop was not the wolf's definition on traveling quickly.

"Fine, don't thank me when you have a slab of steak in your belly tomorrow morning."

Sirius snuffled and busied himself with devouring the rabbit while Harry snacked on a Granola Bar. He was already within sight of the Eyries, the impregnable keep of the Vale. It shouldn't be more than a morning's walk until they arrived at the stronghold. Harry sighed and grabbed a fur bundle, using it as a pillow for his head. As he counted the stars, he could feel himself fall into deep sleep until blackness overcame his vision.

Harry often had strange dreams but he had enough of them to know which ones were the consequences of bad mushrooms and visions of the future. He saw himself back in the dale where Lord Stark meditated under the Weirwood tree. He watched as Robb entered the Vale, his face more rugged and stern much like father's but his brow adorned with a crown. Then he saw Sansa walk in pale and sad with eyes red with bloody tears. Arya came next, her hair cut short but eyes alight with life and energy as she brandished her rapier and a dagger Harry recognized as one of his own. A wolf walked in next and looked at Harry briefly before morphing into Bran as he held an orb of fire. Lastly Rickon walked in, strutting behind Bran and a violent smile across his face. All five children stared at Harry before pointing upwards at the Northern sky. Harry looked up to see that half of the sky turned to fire while the other half turn to ice. From the fire-red sky, three dragons appeared spitting fire and flame as they set the sky on fire. Facing them towering over the clearing was a giant, covered with white fur blanketing the world in ice. As the two clashed, the moon eclipsed over the sun turning all the black as the dream ended.

"You! Wake up."

Harry blinked to see two heavily armored knight staring down at him from their horses. Harry yawned and smiled at the two but both remained unmoved as they watched him. From the markings, he recognized both as knights of the Vale. The one closest to him lowered a lance at him. Harry raised his hands slowly to show that he was unarmed. Sirius growled but silenced when Harry placed a finger to his lips to settle his companion.

"Who are you and what's your business in the Vale?" the knight demanded. "Speak fast or expect to have your body crushed."

"My, my, is this how they treat important messengers in the Vale?" Harry drawled. "I am Lord Stark's personal servant, Harry, sent here to deliver a message to her ladyship, Lady Stark."

"Harry? As in Ser Harry of the North, the Flashing Bloodletter?" the knight asked. Harry's eye twitched at the nickname he had earned at the tournament. Gods above it sounded like the name of a psychotic homicidal stripper.

"Yes," Harry said slowly. "I am."

Harry held out a missive from Lord Stark, sealed with Eddard's personal seal. The knight examined it before nodding to his partner in confirmation. Harry watched as the lance was lifted away from him as the suspicious expressions on both knights' faces melted away into apologetic looks.

"My apologies Ser Harry. Welcome to the Vale. If we had word that you were coming, we would have sent riders out to escort you," the knight said.

"I travel very fast," Harry said. "Now though, I need to speak to Lady Stark."

The knights nodded and escorted Harry. It took all morning but when they arrived, Harry couldn't help but marvel at the magnificent structure. A castle built entirely out of a hollowed out mountain and made so that only one pass could be used to reach it. No wonder the Targaryans were the only one to conquer it. The Eyrie was not made with dragons in mind. The two knight pounded on the large iron gates before with a great creaking groan, it moved. Harry waited as one of the knights dismounted and escorted him to the throne room. The knight opened the door for him and he entered in time to hear a familiar voice speak.

"When I was twelve, I milked my eel into a pot of turtle stew!"

Harry had hide his laughter as Tyrion continued on, elaborating his so called crime much to Harry's amusement.

"I flogged the one-eyed snake! Skinned my sausage. I made the bald man cry-!"

Harry snorted as Tyrion demonstrated the motion, rattling his chains. "Into the turtle soup which I do believe my sister ate. I once brought a jackass and a honeycomb into a brothel-."

"SILENCE!"

Harry looked up to see the person interrogating Tyrion, Lady Lysa, husband of the late John Arryn and current leader of the Vale, stand up in anger, glaring viciously at the dwarf. The mousy child in her arms merely looked at the dwarf in interest.

"What happened next?" the child asked.

"Let's just say the term, a badger burrowing can never have the same meaning again," Harry interrupted. Everyone except the boy winced as the vivid description burned in everyone's imagination. Tyrion smiled when he saw Harry stand by his side and looking at Lady Lysa.

"Milady forgive my rather uncouth statement," Harry stated. "I am Lord Stark's servant who has orders to his husband that Tyrion is to be released."

Harry turned to Lady Stark who was staring at him in shock. Harry held out the letter as Lady Stark rushed over to his side and read the letter before throwing it down in anger, glaring at him.

"How can you let my husband let that detestable man go free?" Lady Stark demanded as she pointed at Tyrion. "His family tried to get Bran killed!"

"Tyrion is not responsible milady," Harry replied cooly. "Nor is he knowledgable of the deeds his sister and brother have done at Winterfell. He is merely an innocent bystander. Detestable, he is along with depraved, perverted, and mentally unstable."

Harry grinned at Tyrion who bowed mockingly in acknowledgement. Harry chuckled before turning back to the furious matriarch. "However, he is innocent. The Starks have always held their honor high above their own emotions. That is why I am here to escort Tyrion back to King's Landing."

"He is not her prisoner anymore though!" Lady Lysa demanded. "He is my prisoner and I will decide what to do with him! I think I'll have him imprisoned. This time in a room with a steeper floor."

"Is this how justice is done in the Vale?" Tyrion exclaimed. "You drag me into a prison, lock me up before I can say anything, and when the Hand of the King sends his own personal guard here to confirm my innocence, you ignore it and execute me without giving me a chance to defend myself? I am accused and I demand a trial!"

Lady Lysa sniffed. "If you are found guilty then by the king's laws you are to be executed."

"I know that and I am prepared for that," Tyrion stated staring neutrally into the eyes of his adversary. Lysa grinned.

"In the Vale, we have no executioner. Life is more elegant," she said. "Open the moon door!"

Nearby servants grunted as they turned a large wheel. The wheel opened a large gap in the middle of the throne room. Tyrion's hair was blasted back as fierce mountain currents blasted through the hole, howling madly as if the winds themselves demanded blood. Harry fearlessly approached the gaping maw and crouched, peering down to the mountainous crevasse below.

"Whoo, that's a long way down," Harry muttered to Tyrion. "What's the plan?"

Tyrion glanced up at Lysa evilly leering down at Tyrion along with her son. He cleared his throat and stood true and proud, staring right back at the demented leader in defiance.

"I demand a trial by combat!" Tyrion declared. "And I call upon Ser Harry as my champion."

Harry shrugged. "A little warning would have been good before hand."

"A Lannister always pays his debts," Tyrion replied.

"NO! I forbid it! As your lady, I draw on your oath and demand you not to champion this imp!" Lady Stark commanded.

Harry looked up in shock at Lady Stark. "Milady! In everything I've done, it has only been for the good of your family! What you are suggesting will not only start a terrible feud but possibly the destabilization of the entire Seven Kingdoms!"

"My, am I that important?" Tyrion drawled. Harry shot the dwarf an expression that clearly stated "Shut up".

"I plead upon your ladyship that you rescind your command and allow me to champion Tyrion!" Harry begged. He looked up earnestly at the Stark matriarch who stared back coldly at Harry.

"This man's family has harmed my children and spat upon the hospitality we have shown them. They owe us blood and you should know that we Northerners have long memories. I will not let them stand unpunished!" Lady Stark cried out. "I command you to stand down!"

Before Harry could say anything else, Tyrion turned to the crowd.

"Will no one else champion for me?" Tyrion asked. "Anyone? You have heard the honorable Ser Harry speak on my behalf that I am innocent! Will you not draw on your honor to defend the innocent?"

There was silence in the crowd for the longest time as the knights and guards around the room stared back harshly on the small man. Harry groaned as he laid his hands upon his warhammer, about to break his oath when a voice spoke up.

"I'll do it but remember you'll owe me dwarf," the voice said. "Remember my name, Bronn, if we live through this."

Harry looked up as a grizzled mercenary stepped forward. He had a cunning expression, much like a fox's, and strode forward confidently as he unsheathed the stained but wickedly sharp sword. Harry sighed in relief as Lady Lysa quickly chose her champion, a heavily armored knight by the name of Ser Vardis. The knight clomped forward and held his broad shield and sword at Bronn who eyed him with slight boredom. Lysa smiled confidently as her proud knight, clad in the finest armor faced the ragged mercenary with barely any armor aside from a battered scale breastplate to protect his chest. Tyrion and Harry backed into the crowd as the two warriors eyed each other, waiting for the duel to begin. The little lordling grinned evilly as he tossed a branch at the two men.

"FIGHT!"

At the sickly boy's cry, they clashed with as their swords met with a loud clang. Bronn quickly backed off, kicking he man's shield and sending Ser Vardis stumbling at the cheap move. Bronn quickly stabbed forward but his sword failed to puncture the tempered Vale armor. Seeing his attack fail, Bronn backed away near the columns of the room as his opponent slashed out at him with his sword. Ser Vardis stomped forward, sending a powerful swing at Bronn. Bronn leaned back as the sword crashed against the stone pillar, scattering dust about. Bronn reached out and kicked a nearby noble towards his opponent, sending the surprised bystander and the knight back while Bronn headed to a more advantageous position. The pair clashed around the room but Harry could see what Bronn was doing. The mercenary was using his opponent's greatest strength against him. The strong armor protecting the Vale knight weighed on the man greatly. Each missed swing tired the man and each step had a labored breath come out from the knight's lips. Bronn hastened the man's weakness by leading the man on a merry chase, tossing items and people in the man's way while going up and down the stairs, through the pillars and as the knight's weariness was clear around the gaping hole in the middle of the throne room. Ser Vardis' sword missed and he stumbled, leaning against his shield in support. Bronn finally struck, his sword biting deep into the knight's weak leg armor. Bronn pulled out the sword and ginned in relish as fleck's of the man's blood glistened in the air. Ser Vardis' collapsed on one knee as he looked up into the mercenary's eyes. The brave knight swung his sword desperately but he was so tired that Bronn easily caught his hand, holding it as he lowered a sword at the knight's neck. Bronn glanced at Lady Lysa and waited for any sign to spare the knight's life. She only watched coldly as Bronn shrugged and stabbed, his stained blade piercing down through the knight's innards. Bronn pulled out his blade and a fountain of blood flowed from the dying man. Bronn looked at the man before tossing his corpse into the moon hole, watching as the man's corpse fell so far down that he vanished from sight.

"You fight with no honor!" Lysa hissed. Bronn chuckled.

"Aye, but he did," Bronn replied.

Tyrion smirked as he was released from his chains. After receiving his belongings and items, he strode up to Harry with a smile on his face.

"Are you escorting me back to King's Landing?" Tyrion asked. "I look forward to traveling with you again."

Harry nodded but turned to Lady Stark. "Milady I shall be returning back to King's Landing as I was ordered by Lord Stark. I beg your forgiveness for advising a person of your station but I believe it is best for you to go back to Winterfell. Bran and Rickon are still boys and need your guidance. Don't let Bran's pain fog your heart, milady."

Lady Stark said nothing. Harry bowed his head and escorted Tyrion and Bronn out of the castle. The three of them said nothing as they exited the castle, one thankful for his life, another pondering his choice, and the last following through with his choice. Yet all three were eager for what the next day would bring. But if all three knew what was waiting for them in King's Landing, they would have cherished these last days of peace.

* * *

Varys looked on in sadness as in the same room where his father and brother died, Lord Stark stood betrayed as the City's Watch arrested him. By his side was Lord Baelish and Lord Renly also staring in shock as the man was hauled away in chains by the golden guards. For all of his honor, Lord Stark was helpless against the political machinations of men with greater ambition of his own.

Just a few days ago, King Robert Baratheon was gravely injured by a monstrous sized boar on a hunting trip. The boar had gored him before Robert could stab the beast. It was a miracle Robert managed to return back to King's Landing. As the man drew his dying breath, he had his good friend come to record his final words. Eddard listened as he wrote the final will of King Baratheon but in his honor, he changed the words of his friend, entrusting the throne to his rightful heir instead of his son. However he vowed to watch over Joffrey as a last favor to the king. No matter his faults, Robert understood that he was not a father and hoped that his friend would save his son from the dark path that he was travelling. When all was said, Robert grew a shuddering breath before finally succumbing to the darkness. A fighter until the end, he fought off the Void until he was good and ready. Eddard sighed deeply and shed a tear as his brother in all but blood left Westeros for the Great Beyond. After a long moment, he stood and limped out, document in hand. Lord Stark banished all of his servants and left on his own to walk back to his study to mourn in solitude.

However it was not to be. Lord Renly, the king's youngest brother, intercepted him. Despite him not knowing of Joffrey's true lineage, he attempted to persuade Lord Stark that he should be king. The reasons were that Joffrey was much too young and too inexperienced to be able to handle the pressures of the throne while his older brother, Lord Stannis was no king but only a soldier. His brother had no idea how to deal with the politics of court and kingdom as opposed to him, being a scholar and politician. Lord Stark nodded but refused to support Renly, stating firmly that Stannis was the only choice to become King and that he would nominate Renly as Hand of the King. Despite Renly's eloquent reasons, Lord Stark's honor stood firm. Lord Stannis was to be King. Renly nodded relcutantly and left, leaving him alone. Others though soon replaced Renly soon though.

Lord Baelish came and warned Stark of his precarious position now that Robert was dead. Lord Stark had garnered no friends due to the man's unwavering resolve. The queen though had every reason to eliminate Stark. The only people in position to help Stark would be himself or Varys. Both of them had the resources but neither had the motive to do so. For them the game was to take another twist and the only one who could change it was leagues away, far in the North. Stark noted Lord Baelish's advice but dismissed the men, trusting that if made public, the nobles and advisors of the King's court would honor the last words of his friend. Robert may have not been a great king but he was still a king. And the king's commands especially on his deathbed would be obeyed without question.

Those events had led the man into a trap. Despite Lord Baelish's assurance that he would not betray Eddard, he did not stop the City's Watch from arresting the man. Lord Renly protested but was stopped by Queen Cersei who was positively smiling as she watched her longtime enemy finally receive watch she perceived as his punishment. Maester Pycell merely watched safe behind the queen while Varys shook his head at the narrowness of Queen Lannister. She did not see that her actions had doomed the Seven Kingdoms. It would not be long until Harry had come back with the fury of the North behind it. The Lannisters pride themselves on their cleverness and wealth but all the cleverness of a fox is useless against the mightiness of a winter's fury.

* * *

Arya panted as she saw Lannister men assault the estate. Servants and maids shrieked as the footmen brutally slew anyone in their way. The Stark guards fought bravely but were outnumbered nearly five to one. One by one, the men fell until only Jory was left. Jory tried to lead Arya to safety but ten Lannister men cornered him. He pushed Arya down a laundry chute as he fought off the men to give Arya time to escape the havoc. She grabbed Needle and carefully walked around the estate, her lessons with Harry flashing in her mind. Every trick, every advice, every lesson Harry had taught her was replayed. She held the bags of powder and peeked around corner. A group of Lannister soldiers were patrolling the exit. Arya looked around frantically before spying lamp oil in jars near where the soldiers were patrolling. Arya backtracked and grabbed a torch and rock. She also grabbed a blanket and soaked it in water. Wrapping the blanket around her, she tossed the rock at the jars, shattering it and soaking the ground with oil before tossing the torch. Instantly it was set on fire. The soldiers yelled in panic as they tried to control the fire. In the mayhem, Arya ran through the flames and past the soldiers without any of them noticing. She bolted as far away from the city estate and ran until she fell dead tired in an alleyway.

From the alleyway, a hand shot out and grabbed her mouth. Arya quickly pulled out her dagger but a voice stopped her.

"Shh! Arya, don't make a sound. I'm a friend!"

Arya looked up to see Varys standing over her. She recognized him from the few times Harry had talked to her about Varys. However she did not trust the spymaster and kept a firm hold on her dagger. Varys smiled at her before letting her go. Arya stumbled back but kept her eyes on him.

"What do you want?"

Varys opened his arms out showing that he had no weapon. "I'm here as a friend to Harry. Harry asked me personally if I would keep a watch out on you and to keep you safe. He gave up quite a lot for my services and I am here to honor it. Now come, I shall help you."

"What about father and Sansa?" Arya demanded not moving.

"Such suspicion!" Varys exclaimed. "Though in this dangerous time, such caution is warranted. Your father is imprisoned but safe at the moment in the dungeons underneath King's Landing. Sansa is currently with the Lannisters. Despite his animosity towards your family, Joffrey cannot harm Sansa as she was engaged to him before his father's death. If I had to hazard a guess, she is a hostage so the Lannisters can bargain with the Starks when news of this event comes. They attempted to capture you but unlike your sister, you are much cleverer than her and escaped. I shall take you a safe refuge where not even the Queen can reach you."

Arya glared at Varys for a long moment before lowering her dagger. "If you betray me, I'll sew your lying tongue out with my Needle."

Varys chuckled. "If I betray you, Harry shall do much more. He loves you and the Stark children more than anything in the world."

* * *

The news of what happened in King's Landing spread fast across the land. Robb had called on the oaths of his father's vassels and they came in great number and haste as Lord Eddard was greatly beloved by the people. Men not seen in decades came together in complete unity for one goal. To bring the North's might down upon the south's corrupt leader. The people of the North were men of long memories and valued honor above all. They would show why the North was so feared.

In the west, Tywin Lannister cursed the rash actions of his daughter and son once more. Time and time again they blundered in their attempt to force Lord Stark to obey them and time and time again they failed. They actions of the young would be their undoing as immediately seizing power after the death of King Robert was a blatant attempt by the Lannisters to seize power for themselves. Compared to Robert who had reason and popular consensus amongst the great families, the Lannisters attempt was clumsy and stupid. The other great families would mobilize as well. There was the North of course who would be thirsting for Lannister blood. The Riverland lords would side will most likely side with the North as well due to the closeness of House Stark and House Tully. The Vale may side with the North as well if Lady Stark could persuade her sister. All in all, the Lannisters could count on a vicious war to break out if Tywin did not get a rein on his children. At the rate alliances were drawn, House Lannister would be by themselves against half of the kingdom.

Tywin looked at his map and the other houses located on the map. The Baratheons were the other house to contend with. Despite the North having the largest area and the hardiest troops, the Baratheons could field the largest army and were a line of militarily brilliant leaders. Stannis at the head had the most rightful claim of the throne as Joffrey was neither of age and if the rumors were right, not ready for the Iron Throne. Stannis was both and his men could trust him as he was a capable commander and resolute once a goal was given to him. If the Baratheons marshaled his army, at worst he could also count on the Stormland lords rising against the Lannisters as the Stormlands were friendly with the Baratheons. With them on the Baratheon's side, Stannis could marshal a large fleet as well.

Dorne was the only kingdom that Lannister could hope that he would not face. They were too far south and too remote to care much for the politics or events of King's Landing. They would most likely wait in their desert castles until the fighting died down to declare their own sovereignty. It was much too harsh of a land to be wasting resources so Tywin would not care. Possibly the only family who would side with the Lannisters would be the Iron Isles who had a grudge against House Stark since their failed rebellion. Their fleets and archers were formidable and if Tywin could control trade, he could unite the Kingsland and the Westerlands together and fight off Starks long enough to make peace with the Baratheons.

Tywin groaned. "My damned children. If I could I would make a switch and flog them myself! Riling the Starks! Continuing to antagonize them even when one became Hand of the King! Money doesn't get you everything and it doesn't pay for everything."

He needed men more than money. It was time to start investing in a war that he needed to win because if he lost this war, the Lannisters will join the Targaryans as another great house only to be remembered in the writings of an old dusty scholar.

* * *

"So tell me again Harry, why should I believe that you are not attracted to men? None of the taverns we went to had an ugly barmaid. All of them were pretty stricken at your dashingly charming looks to be swooned by my charming personality?" Tyrion bantered.

"Nor my grizzly handsome face," Bronn added.

Harry rolled his eyes as the two men continued to needle him. "I never said I wasn't attracted to women. It's just I never found a person I could connect to. A person that would accept all that I am and still have the spine to stand up to me when I won't see straight. That kind of person."

"Ahh, a fighter!" Tyrion said in understanding. "Not used to ordering so you want your wife to order you around. You like being rode like a horse, don't you?"

"Full set too with bridle and stirrups I suppose," Bronn murmured.

Both of them burst into cackles at Harry who scoffed at the pair before stomping moodily away with his head up high.

"C'mon you jokesters. King's Landing is nearly a day's walk away. The sooner I can get rid of you two jesters."

"And the sooner his lady can ride off!" Bronn added, howling in laughter.

Harry opted to keep quiet as the pair ran after him. The three of them made good time and just as Harry estimated, the group reached the city gates at evening. However the atmosphere in the city seemed odd and disturbing to Harry. Harry kept his guard up as two of the City's Watch pointed their swords at Harry.

"Harry of the House Stark, you are charged with treason for conspiring against the king by the order of Queen Cersei. Lord Stark has already been arrested and there is nowhere in the city to hide. Please come quietly else you will be slain if you resist."

Harry eyed the two guards and smiled dangerously. "Come and try."

Bronn winced as Harry quickly and brutally dealt with the two guards and turned to Tyrion. "It seems our travels are at an end. War looms close and we will be on opposite sides. For both our sakes, I hope we will not meet on the battlefield."

Harry gave the dwarf a sad smile and held out a hand. Tyrion returned the smile and shook it. "For the longest time, I've been judged by my appearance. You did not and for that makes you my eternal friend. May the gods watch over you and hopefully when this war is over, we can have another drink together."

Harry nodded and turned to Bronn. "Keep him safe and gold shall be yours."

The mercenary nodded as Harry fled into a nearby alley vanishing in the darkness. Tyrion sighed heavily and turned to his escort, stretching a smile across his face.

"Well Bronn, let's see what the dear family has been up to since my misadventures, shall we?"

* * *

"YOU WHAT?"

Tyrion gaped as his sister calmly poured herself a glass of wine and handed it to him. Tyrion was so outraged that he tossed the cup of wine and slammed his palms onto the table.

"Why would you imprison Lord Stark? What in the name of the seven would that accomplish?" Tyrion demanded. Cersei was about to speak but Tyrion interrupted her but slamming his palms again. "Hmm, let me think? First off pissing off the entire North which we can hardly control anyways. Next the Riverlands which are also pissed off at us since you imprisoned their favorite brother-in-law! Now in one fell swoop you alienated half of the entire kingdom and put us on the verge of a civil war!"

"You don't know that," Cersei replied airily. Tyrion laughed darkly.

"Oh sister, I do. You see while I was traveling I also heard an interesting tale where you somehow made the Vale angry enough to have a kill on sight order for every Lannister alive!" Tyrion bellowed. "If not for Harry and my good friend Bronn, I would've been a bloody stain off the side of a mountain."

"Bah, those Vale folk are worth nothing to the kingdom," Cersei scoffed.

Tyrion's vein pulsed as he watched his sister calmly drink the southern wine. "You stupid imbecile. You think you are so bloody clever with your games but you have no idea of the consequences that your actions have made! We now have three of the great Noble Houses against us and three large chunks of the Empire waiting to rip any Lannister they can get their hands on to pieces. This'll make every other great House demand sovereignty for themselves. The Baratheon's will surely hop on the bandwagon seeing as their in the right. Joffrey should not be king!"

"Joffrey is king!" Cersei screamed, stopping Tyrion's rant. "He is the rightful king, ever since he was born!"

"But is he of Robert's blood," Tyrion asked. "I've heard Harry's theories and they are not so farfetched sister. I love my family but not that much."

Cersei glared at Tyrion coldly. "Get out of my sight before I have the guards kill you."

Tyrion smirked. "You wouldn't dare. I maybe a dwarf but I am also a Lannister. What would people in the kingdoms think when the noble Queen Lannister was heard killing her own brother. Kinslayer, they'll dub you."

Tyrion left the room and walked out with Bronn. Outside waiting for them was the rotund form of Varys in his ever stainless clothes. Tyrion stopped as Varys bowed to him in greeting.

"Ah Lord Tyrion, I bid you welcome to King's Landing," Varys said smoothly. "I've hoped your meeting with the queen was pleasant."

The small man snorted. "Pleasantly disgusting. Used to think it was a blessing I was born as a Lannister. Now I figure its a curse as well to be related to such idiots."

"Such strong opinions in such an open area," Varys warned. "Might I suggest we have this conversation elsewhere?"

Tyrion sighed. "Lead the way. I don't suppose you can give me a drink?"

"How strange. I was on my way to hand a friend of mine a drink," Varys mused. "Though I believe he'll want to talk to you as well."

* * *

"Lord Stark?"

Eddard blinked blearily due to the bright torch Varys was holding. His eyes soon sharpened into focus and he looked at Varys in confusion before his eyes landed on Tyrion. His face twisted into an expression of rage for a moment before settling down to stare neutrally at the dwarf.

"Hmph, if your family has anything planned it would probably be named the Treasonous Stark," Eddard said balefully. "I don't blame you dwarf. Harry has vouched for your innocence. Your siblings though, I loathe. Treacherous scum with no honor."

Tyrion nodded sadly. "I never wanted anything like this to happen. Even as a boy, I heard stories of how you were a man like no other from my father. He hated you but respected you greatly."

Eddard nodded wearily and took a sip from the flask of water Varys had given him. "Tyrion, Cersei and Joffrey will cause the kingdom to break apart. We are also too much in debt with outside forces for this kingdom to stay together. You must do something."

Tyrion sighed. "If it was up to me, you would still be Hand of the King and the new teacher of Joffrey. My sister Cersei has too much power and too little restraint for me to do anything for you. I'm sorry."

"It is not me I'm worried about," Eddard insisted. "Save the kingdom from war."

Varys pursed his lips. "I may have a solution to save the kingdom as well as sparing your life. It will need Lord Tyrion's assistance for the plan to work."

Tyrion looked at Varys in curiosity. "Why? What plan do you have in mind?"

"Your gift of diction is, might I say, much more blunt yet more eloquent than mine. If you could persuade your sister into sparing Lord Stark, it may pacify the North for now," Varys stated. "Lord Stark could take the black, forever excluding him from political plays and saving his family from dishonor. In exchange, he will "confess" to his crimes of being a traitor and his charges of treason."

Tyrion found himself nodding in agreement. "Varys I could kiss you right now. If Lord Stark-!"

"When?" the imprisoned man asked. "If it will save my family from war and the kingdom, I will do it."

Varys bowed. "I shall inform the Queen. However there is another issue."

"What is it?" Eddard asked.

"Your servant Harry is in the city and will find out of the recent events of the city. Shall I pass a message to him?" Varys asked.

"Tell him to protect my family and to not rescue me," Lord Eddard said. "Tell him to take my greatsword and hand it to Robb. He will need it for he will be the next Lord Stark. That is my final order."

Varys nodded and with great reluctance led Tyrion and himself from the dungeons. As the darkness overcame him again, the former lord clasped his hands together and began to pray to the Old Gods. He prayed for the welfare of his family, praying that his sacrifice will be understood. At least he'll be able to talk more to his son about his mother. Winter is coming but hopefully, only for him.

* * *

Up in the north, Robb stared at the map with his generals while the Northern army camps at Moat Cailan. As the men discussed the scouts' latest findings, Robb looked on at the map, racking his brain and going through every strategy and option his father had pounded into him along with every advice and tip Harry had knocked into him.

"A battle can be lost when needed for a war to be won," his father echoed.

"Strike at the opponent when he expects it the least!" Harry reminded.

"An army's number is nothing when he cannot fight," Eddard lectured.

"Traps are never useless," Harry cackled.

"Lord Stark. LORD STARK!"

Robb looked up startled to see a servant at the entrance of the tent. The servant bowed in apology before standing away to reveal the worried face of his mother. His mother smiled gently before turning to all of his generals.

"Might I have a word with my son in private?" she asked gently.

The generals quickly left the two alone and she smiled widely as she embraced Robb. Robb chuckled in relief as he looked into his mother's face. However his smile fell when he saw the stern, angry expression on her face.

"I remember day you were born just like it was yesterday," Lady Catelyn whispered. "And now I see my son leading an army to war!"

"I would not do so if I had any choice," Robb protested.

"And I would stop you if I had a choice," his mother replied gently. "I've heard on the road what happened in King's Landing."

Robb nodded and pulled out a letter. "This arrived by raven this morning. It's from Harry."

Lady Catelyn took the letter and began to read.

"King dead. Joffrey king. City controlled by Lannisters. All Stark men dead. Ned in prison. Have Arya but Sansa is hostage. Imp promised to keep her safe. Will try to rescue but if not, escort Arya home," Lady Catelyn read. She frowned but thanked the gods at least one of her children is safe.

"Joffrey will kill my father," Robb said. "And I can't leave my sister with that little monster."

"At least they are safe for now," his mother replied. She looked down at the letter before speaking again.

"How many men do you have?"

"18,000 men," Robb replied. "Too few to invade King's Landing. If I go down there and bend my knee to Joffrey-!"

"He would never let you leave!" Catelyn responded. "Our only hope is to prove that you can defeat them on the battlefield."

"If I'm going to win against the Lannisters, I need more men," Robb said. Catelyn nodded.

"I can try to have my father's house join your cause," Catelyn said. "Maybe we can have some of the Baratheon's join as well if we persuade them that the Lannisters are overreaching their power. Great houses never respond well to power shifts."

"Stannis is technically the King now since Joffrey is too young to sit on the Iron Throne," Robb mused. "And the Riverlords would be a great asset in this war."

Catelyn sighed and stared at Robb. "You understand that if we lose, we will suffer at the very best a quick execution of our entire family."

Robb nodded. "I know. I will not lose this war. Too many people have entrusted their lives to me on faith. I will not betray that trust for anything."

Catelyn stared up at Robb's eyes. The light of innocence had completely vanished as well as the glimmer of uncertainty that she saw when he was a child, always running behind his father. Now, Robb stood as a man and leader just as his father had wished. She patted Robb's cheek gently and smiled.

"I know, Robb. We will win this."

* * *

Back at King's Landing, Harry sat in a small hut eating a granola bar while contemplating his next move. In his lap was the tired form of Arya who even in her sleep, clutched Harry with a grip that belied her strength. Across from him was Gendry, sound asleep while clutching the bull's head helm he had made. Sirius laid near Gendry, watching the boy as he slept. Harry looked down at the short-haired girl and let out a small smile. The fear he felt when he heard how the Stark mansion was attacked and everyone inside was killed. He was frantic and so desperate to find her that he almost used magic in a street full of people. He took another bite and reminded himself to thank that bald-headed spy. The man had risked his life to hide Arya from the Lannister's wrath and keep her safe until he came back. Harry had not wept tears for the longest time but he shed several tears in relief when Arya nearly throttled him in happiness. Harry had refused to let her out of his sight as he waited for Varys to come back with more news from King's Landing.

"Excuse me. Sir?"

Harry looked up to see that Gendry had woken up and was staring at Harry with slightly awestruck eyes.

"Call me Harry, Gendry," Harry said softly. "What's on your mind?"

"Why did you take me away from the shop?" Gendry asked. "I'm just a blacksmith. I'm nothing special."

Harry laughed softly. "You are more special than you think. Tell me, did you think it was suspicious when all those lords asked you about your parents?"

Gendry shrugged. "Not exactly. I was more concerned on making the next piece of armor."

"Exactly like your father," Harry replied. "Always concerned with one task at a time."

"You knew my father?" Gendry asked. Harry nodded.

"I did. Back in Robert's Rebellion, your father fought alongside Lord Stark. He was a mighty warrior that was stronger than any man I've met. It was because of him that King Robert is king," Harry said. "Though he was a bit on the dim side. Too many blows to the head in my opinion."

Gendry smiled. "My mother always told me that I looked like my father. Is that true?"

Harry tipped his head slightly. "By the way you're growing you may be even more taller and broader than your father. You have your father's eyes and hair but I would guess your mother's face. You'll be quite the looker when you're of age. How old are you? 15?"

"14 sir. I mean Harry!" Gendry replied. He fell silent for a bit before turning back to Harry who was chewing through a particularly chewy bit of honey and granola. "Why did my father leave?"

Harry chewed a bit more before looking down. "I won't lie to you. You're a bastard. Your father saw your mother as a nighttime's enjoyment to forget his troubles before he rode off again. I understand his feelings but I don't approve of them. He didn't expect to survive the war because his first wife died before the war. However his wife's killer was fighting on the other side and he joined up with King Robert just so that he could kill his wife's killer."

"So he never knew about me?" Gendry asked. Harry nodded. Gendry looked up for a bit before speaking again.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"What will happen to me now?" Gendry asked. Harry eyed the teen before responding.

"I will train you to become a fighter and a knight. When I feel that you are ready, I will tell you everything about your father and who you are. Once I do, it will explain everything," Harry answered. "If I left you at King's Landing, chances are you would be murdered in a year or so."

"Because of my father?"

Harry's nod was all the answer Gendry needed. He turned away from Harry and became lost in his thoughts. Harry smiled sadly before looking down at Arya's face, stroking a lock of hair away from her face. He gave a tired laugh when a thought hit him.

"Gods, I did become the royal babysitter."

The door to the hut opened and Harry instinctively tossed a knife. Harry narrowed his eyes at the intruder who merely looked annoyed at the knife pinning his hood. The man removed the hood to reveal Varys holding some bread and water for them. Harry aroused Arya from her sleep and gave the two teens the food before turning back to the spymaster.

"What news of the court?"

"Joffrey held court today to appoint his new appointments. Tywin Lannister is to become the Hand of the King. Tyrion Lannister is to be an advisor to Joffrey. Most surprisingly, Queen Cersei dismissed Barristan Selmy from the Kingsguard."

"Selmy?" Harry muttered. "I've met him. Good man."

"Indeed," Varys said. "However Sansa made a plea to the king to have mercy. She spoke very well, mayhaps your teachings. However it did lead to Joffrey doing exactly what we hoped he would do."

"Allow Ned a chance to confess, so to speak?" Harry asked. Varys nodded.

"He agreed to show mercy if Lord Stark would confess his crimes and admit that Joffrey is king by blood," Varys said. Harry smirked.

"Joffrey's arrogance made Tyrion's work much easier," Harry said in delight. "When will this so called hearing be?"

* * *

The next week, Harry, Arya, and Gendry were standing in the crowd in the King's Square. The shine shone brightly as it illuminated the proud colors of the king and his royal subjects on the pedestal. Flags waved merrily as people waited eagerly for the "treasonous" Hand of the King like it was a festivity. It sickened Harry and left a bitter taste in his mouth to see these spoiled, soft men and women gawk and laugh at the chance to ridicule a man like Lord Stark. If these people knew what Lord Stark was doing to save their pitiful lives, they should be licking the dirt off the man's boot while offering him their firstborn son. Harry spat in anger and turned to see Arya clutching the leg of the statue, staring fixedly at the doorway where Lord Stark would appear. Harry turned away sadly to lean towards Gendry who was standing near Arya.

"If anything goes wrong, you will keep Arya safe until I return for you," Harry whispered. "Run if you need to. Run back to the safe house. I will find you."

Gendry nodded. "I'll keep her safe Harry."

Harry smiled and patted the boy on this shoulder before looking back at the pedestal. He saw Sansa waiting anxiously for her father. She was as beautiful as her mother as the wind caused her hair to float. Her pale face was marred by the worried frown on her face as she glanced nervously at the crowd and the king. Harry sighed sadly as he remembered how that girl changed from such a happy baby to the young woman she was now. A lifetime of memories of how she changed flashed before Harry's mind before he was slammed back into the present at this sad facade of a macabre event.

Beside Sansa was the queen. Never before was there a woman Harry had ever hated. The seductive face of the queen hid the ugly face of a toad with snake's fangs evilly wrapping its sticky forked tongue around the witless idiots that surrounded her. Bloated and greedy, she hungered for power, pleasure, and prestige without modesty or understanding of the responsibilities she carried. She smiled in hidden glee as she watched the peasants and spectators call for the blood of Lord Stark like vultures following a lion for a free meal. Her vileness literally caused the air the bend about her, sickening Harry's face and clouding his mind with pure anger as the woman's actions caused nothing but fear, pain, and sadness to the people Harry loved.

Then there was the toadstool of a son. If Harry had any words for the boy, it would be written on the knuckles of his hand before he punched the boy. Spoiled beyond forgiveness with a sadistic streak larger than the wall itself, Joffrey represented every flaw that humans had. Arrogant, cocky, cowardly, spoiled shit of a rat. Harry longed to stretch that evil smirk of his with a knife. Even now, he lamented how he left Lord Stark's side and leave him to those politicians and schemers to stab Lord Stark in the back.

The king's council watched without expression as the crowd's frenzy grew every second, thirsty for the blood of a disgraced noble. Musical instruments and shrieks of glee burdened Harry's senses as the hot summer sun bore down upon him. Emotions tightly reined were loosening as he heard words about Lord Stark reach his ears. He felt his blood rush as the familiar taste of blood dripped onto his tongue. Harry clenched his fists, urging himself to remain calm relying on countless years of experience to settle himself. Lord Stark was the closest thing he had to a father, a friend, and a role model that remained completely true to Harry no matter the years, circumstances, or events. And the thought of him paraded about like a common criminal to be laughed and taunted just begged all of Harry's instincts to go on a killing spree to save Lord Stark.

"Look! There's the traitor!"

Harry held onto Arya's hand as they watched Eddard limp out, half pulled by two guards. The man hobbled, to the wicked enjoyment of the savages watching him, blinking blearily as the bright sun blinded him. Queen Cersei's smile grew larger while Sansa's face turned completely emotionless as she kept her emotions back lest she break down into tears. Harry saw Lord Stark freeze in shock as his eyes spotted Arya staring back at him in worry. The two guards shoved him through the crowd and onto the platform. He swayed as he struggled to stand due to weakness from starvation. Lord Stark took a deep breath and glanced at Sansa before speaking to the now silent crowd.

"I am Lord Eddard Stark of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King. I come before you to confess my treasons in the sights of gods and men," Lord Stark declared, his voice echoing loudly in the absence of noise. Harry swallowed deeply to stave off the anger and sadness, continuing to look on in silence as the brave man continued to speak.

"I betrayed the faith of my king and the trust of my friend Robert."

"I swore to protect and defend his children but before his blood was cold, I plotted to murder his son and seize the throne for myself."

Harry gnashed his teeth it took all of his willpower not to murder the man in front of him as everyone around him began to call for the Lord Stark's death. A rock was thrown from the crowd and struck Eddard's head, causing a rivulet of blood to fall. Ser Clegane steadied the man before leaving him to continue to confess his crime.

"Let the High Septon of Baelor bear witness to what I am about to say!" Lord Stark proclaimed. "Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the throne."

The fat man in front of Harry cheered and Harry viciously knocked the man out. The crowds began to chant for blood while Joffrey's expression changed to one of vicious triumph. Harry had seen that expression only once and that was on the face of Lord Voldemort before he "killed" Harry. That face of overwhelming arrogance and pride when all seems certain. That same expression was mirrored on Queen Cersei's face as she smiled at her son in pride. Sansa looked on in relief as she waited eagerly for Joffrey to spare her father as was expected. The other council members waited eagerly for Joffrey's response as he settled the crowd with a wave of his hand. The Grand Maester Pycell wobbled in front of Lord Stark and spoke out to the crowd.

"As we sin so do we suffer. This man was confessed his crimes in front of gods and men," the maester spoke. "The Gods are just but also merciful."

The elderly man slowly turned to Joffrey. "What is to be done with this traitor, your grace?"

The crowd roared once again before being settled. Joffrey smiled at the crowd before turning to Lord Stark with a smile. Harry held his breath and prayed that his gamble would work.

"My mother wishes me to have Lord Stark join the Night's Watch, stripped of honor and name as he is sent to the frozen exile in service to the realm," Joffrey announced. He looked at Sansa with assuring smile. "And milady Sansa has begged mercy for her father."

Sansa smiled in relief. However Joffrey's face turned hard as he faced the crowd.

"But they have the soft hearts of women! So long as I am king, treason shall never go unpunished," Joffrey proclaimed. He turned to the side with a happy smile that froze Harry to the bone.

"Ser Ilyn, BRING ME HIS HEAD!"

Immediately the crowd went into a frenzy at the words. Harry dragged Arya off the statue and shoved her into Gendry's arms. Gendry shielded Arya in his arms as she struggled to escape. The guards on the platform held onto Sansa as she pleaded and begged Joffrey while Varys ran up to implore the King to change his decision. Tyrion also ran up to the king, losing his temper completely. Two guards had to restrain Tyrion while the other guards was forced to keep the platform clear. Harry shoved his way through the crowd, pushing and punching his way leaving a swath of bodies in his wake as he desperately tried to save Lord Stark. However the crowd was too thick and the people too much as Harry watched in absolute terror at the executioner donning the black hood. Joffrey smiled even wider as the executioner took the Stark greatsword, Ice, from its sheath and raised it high into the air. Harry furiously lashed out in one last attempt to save Lord Stark but was too far. Time slowed down as the sword sadly sang through the air. Lord Stark's eyes locked onto Harry's and he smiled gently. Harry's eyes read the final words fo Lord Stark just before his head fell, severed by Ser Ilyn.

Harry watched Lord Stark's headless body fall to the ground in muted horror, his keen eyes unwillingly burning the memory in his head. Harry watched the noble blood flow and drip steadily on the ground, stunned at the sight. His ears were strangely blocked but he heard one word cry out as clear as a bell.

"FATHER!"

Harry snapped.

People were launched into the air as a berserker fury filled Harry. Harry stormed the platform with a vengeance. Guards that were in front of him were thrown or had their throats ripped apart. Ser Clegane along with several Kingsguard ran up to meet Harry. Harry rushed over to Ser Ilyn and with two daggers, tore apart the man. The Kingsguard stopped at the sight, horrified at seeing the executioner eviscerated in such a horrifying manner. Ser Clegane merely glanced at the corpse and charged at Harry. Harry was in no mood to fight the guard as he picked up the greatsword, Ice. Harry parried Ser Clegane's blow and swiftly kicked him in the groin. Clegane flinched at the blow giving Harry the window to throw the knight off the platform. The Kingsguard snapped back to their senses but Harry grabbed one of their numbers. Before anyone could stop him, Harry kicked the elite soldier into his compatriots and thrust Ice. The greatsword pierced three men before Harry pulled it out. Harry threw two bags of powder, distracting the guards before rushing towards the royal family. Harry knocked away Queen Cersei before turning to Joffrey, completely trapping the monarch. Harry pulled out the Lannister dagger and grinned widely when he saw Joffrey recognized it.

"You know this dagger, I take it," Harry whispered. "Used to shed blood in Winterfell castle. As the Lannisters say, A LANNISTER ALWAYS PAYS HIS DEBTS!"

Cersei, Sansa, Tyrion, Varys, and Baelish watched in horror as Harry thrusted the knife into the king's chest with so much force that the king was lifted into the air. Harry roared in fury as he slammed the king down to the ground, pinning Joffrey onto the platform. Joffrey screamed and wailed at the burning pain in his chest. Harry leaned down and covered the prince's mouth, speaking softly to the wounded king.

"Let this be a warning to you little worm. If Sansa is hurt, I will stab you for each wound I find. If she is killed, I will steal you and skin you alive before sending you back to die. Rule your city, Joffrey son of Jaime. Winter is here!"

Harry turned to Sansa and smiled sadly. A shout grabbed his attention and he turned to see fifty more guards rushing his way. Harry ran off the platform, taking great care to stomp extra hard on the queen's face and leaped off, landing on two guards. He ran to where Gendry and Arya were hiding. Harry wrapped his arms around Gendry and Arya. The guards circled them but before they could apprehend them, the group vanished in a puff of smoke. They were gone and the only sign that Harry was ever there was the bleeding king crying on the ground.

* * *

**Not much to be said. Hope you guys enjoyed the weekend and as always, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PEACE! Oso1991**


	4. Family, Duty, Honor

_**I do not own Harry Potter or Game of** **Thrones. ** _

* * *

**Family, Duty, Honor**

"Capturing Jaime Lannister was an excellent move milord."

Robb nodded to the bannerlord. "Thank you Greatjon but it doesn't change the fact that my father and my sisters are still in Lannister control."

"Of course not," Greatjon replied. "However I'm pleased to announce that the ambush caused Tywin's army to move further away from us. We should march on south before they have a chance to recover."

"I don't want to overstretch ourselves. If we move to fast, we can get bogged down in unfamiliar territory with enemies all around us," Robb replied. "We need to wait for the Riverlords answers."

"You won't have to."

Robb and his generals looked up from the map to see Lady Stark smiling proudly. She strode to the map and began to place figures at the major castles in the Riverlands. Figures of friendly castles and armies near them sprang about on the map as Lady Stark explained.

"I convinced my brother that it was in his best interest to join us in the war. We now have control of the entire North and the Riverlands as House Tully and all of his bannerlords are with us," Lady Catelyn announced. "In addition, House Tully granted us aid and supplies that should come down via longboats in three days."

"That's wonderful!" Robb said. "How many swords can they provide?"

"My brother assured us that they can field twenty thousand men in addition to three thousand knights," Lady Catelyn replied. "However many of them are on the move as they are chasing Ser Clegane who's forces are burning the Riverlands."

Robb nodded. "It's a great boost. Announce to any of our patrols that Ser Clegane is to be captured on sight. We can now match Tywin's numbers but its still vital to see if we can gain the support of the Baratheons or the Vale knights."

"I can understand the Baratheons as they can marshall the largest force but why the Vale?" a bannerlord asked. "Surely they don't have the numbers to assist us."

"While they have the fewest," Robb admitted. "Each of their footmen are heavy armed knights. They have ten thousand guarding the Vale and its rumored that their men can shrug off even a full calvary charge and still keep marching forwards. We'll need those men if we're to defeat the Lannisters."

"But the problem is how we can convince the Baratheons?" Greatjon asked. "Its not as if we have anything they want."

"I can help with that."

Everyone in the tent turned to see Harry smiling. At his side was Arya who was trembling in happiness. She sniffed and bolted towards her mother.

"MOTHER!"

"ARYA!"

Arya jumped in Lady Stark's arms who held her daughter tightly. Tears of relief and joy poured from her eyes as she continued to hug Arya. Robb grinned widely but his smile faded when he peered around Harry, not spotting Sansa or his father.

"Where's Sansa?" Robb asked. "And my father? Where are they Harry?"

Harry sighed and breathed in deeply before speaking.

"Robb, Lady Stark. Lord Eddard Stark is dead, executed on the orders of Joffrey Lannister."

The silence was deafening. Not a sound was heard by any of them for a long moment as the thought of the immovable man Lord Stark dying was too impossible to imagine. The man that had served not only the lords but also the people well, killed by some sniveling wretch of a boy. Robb was the first to react. He made odd gulping noises as he suppressed his tears and anger, staring at Harry confused and angry.

"What happened?"

"While I was riding to the Vale to correct Lady Stark's rash actions, King Robert died due to a boar's tusks. He appointed Lord Stark as a temporary king until Joffrey was of age. However as soon as Robert was buried, the Lannisters arrested Eddard on the count of treason. They assaulted the estate and killed all the Stark men, attempting to capture Arya to use as leverage against the Stark family. Arya escaped and managed to hide with some friends of mine until I found her. Sansa is still in the royal court while they dragged Eddard off to the prisons," Harry explained. He took another deep breath before continuing.

"When I arrived back to King's Landing, I immediately made sure that Arya was safe before attempting to rescue Lord Stark. Lord Stark though refused to be rescued and ordered me not to," Harry said angrily.

"You should have!" Robb roared. "You should have rescued him and my sister as well!"

"Do you think I wouldn't if I had the chance!" Harry snapped back. "Lord Stark explained to me that he will confess his so-called crimes to keep not only his family but the entire North free from punishment. He sacrificed his life and announced Joffrey as King so that civil war would not be brought onto the entire country. The plan was he'd announce his crimes of treason and the Lannisters would allow him to serve on the Night's Watch. Sansa and Arya would be safe and the Lannister-Stark feud would end."

Harry angrily kicked the table, spilling the maps and figures on the table. "But that damned Joffrey executed him! I can still hear that voice screaming for Eddard's head! I pushed through the crowd but there were too many people. Ser Ilyn cut off Eddard's head using his own blade. I tore the executioner apart took back the sword and stabbed Joffrey in the chest. Then I escaped with Arya and Gendry. If I had taken Sansa, the political fallout would have been worse as she is the future queen."

"Did you kill him?" Lady Stark asked quietly. Harry shook his head.

"No. I merely wounded him. The boy will live but the word Stark will haunt his dreams forever," Harry said. "The honor of his head being lopped off is reserved for this man."

Harry knelt down and unwrapped a bundle on his back. Harry cast off the rags and presented Robb with the greatsword of the Starks, Ice. He held it up as he looked into Robb's eyes.

"The new Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, Lord Robb Stark!"

Robb took the sword and unsheathed it, holding it high with one hand. The greatsword gleamed in the morning light, nearly blinding all inside of the tent. Robb stared at it solemnly before sheathing it again. He wordlessly pulled Harry to his feet and stared in his eyes. Harry could almost see Robb's father standing behind Robb, guiding his son from beyond.

"What would my father want?" Robb asked. "You knew him best."

Harry clapped Robb's shoulder. "He would want you to lead as he taught you, Robb. Your father, mother, and I have taught you everything you could to become the man you are today. From your mother's love, your father's sternness, and my lessons, use those teachings to lead us into victory."

"Robb!" Greatjon roared.

"Robb!" Theon agreed.

"Robb!" Harry repeated.

"Robb! Robb! Robb! Robb! Robb! Robb!" the bannerlords chanted. Soon they grew into a frenzy as the entire camp chanted Robb's name. Howls from the three wolves were heard as spears were pounded, swords were clashed onto shields, feet were pounded as the northern army proclaimed its new lord. Lord Eddard may have left this land but he left it in good hands. Robb Stark will prove to Westeros that Winter was to be feared.

* * *

"Get up."

Harry eyed the prisoner scornfully as he kicked the captive awake. He smirked to see the scarred and dirty face of Jaime looking up at him.

"I like that new look of yours, Lanny boy. Shows how twisted you are," Harry remarked.

Eddard's wound hard severely marred Jaime's face. Though the wound was healed, a massive scarred shone prominently on Jaime's face as if announcing to the world how lucky Jaime was. Jaime chuckled mirthlessly.

"I see the Stark's lap dog is here. Tell me, how was the Lannister hospitality at King's Landing? I'm sure Neddy there appreciated it," Jaime replied.

Harry laughed. "I was so delighted, I hugged the King Joffrey. By hugging, I mean stabbing your bastard in the chest before pinning him to the floor. Your little bitch screamed in pain as he stared at the knife. Shame the wound won't kill the little squealer, I could've used a new cape."

"You stabbed Joffrey?" Jaime asked appalled. Harry nodded.

"And kicked the queen. Technically I smacked your sister as if she was a common whore, stabbed your son, pinned him with the knife he so generously gave us when he tried to kill Bran, then jumped on your sister's face. Stomped on her face before escaping the riot," Harry said lightly. "I must say, I'm pretty sure I broke her pretty nose."

Jaime lashed out with his feet but Harry kicked Jaime's jaw. "Down dog. A dog doesn't attack a wolf."

"I'll kill you," Jaime hissed. Harry smiled.

"Try it. I'll make sure to hand your right hand to your siblings Kingslayer," Harry replied. "Then I'll move on piece by piece."

"My father-!"

"Will mourn his son but do nothing," Harry whispered. "You Lannisters have overstepped your boundaries. I don't give a damn whether you fucked your sister. Frankly I thought it was kinky. It became our problem when you pushed Bran from the tower. Your debt to us has yet to be paid."

"Bran?" Jaime asked mockingly. "Oh I remember. The boy cried like a little girl as I pushed him. Silly boy."

The guards on duty flinched as a loud screech of pain was heard from the prisoner's cage. They rushed in to see Harry sheathing two of his knives and blood flowing from Jaime's legs. Harry glanced at the prisoner with uncaring eyes.

"Get a healer to stop the bleeding," Harry ordered. "The bastard will never be able to walk right again."

"Yes sir."

Harry walked out of the cage and strode back to Robb's tent. Robb was all alone as he eyed the greatsword in his hands, mulling over his new position as leader of the entire North. Harry sat down heavily on a nearby bench, unsheathed one of his knives, and began to clean it.

"Something on your mind Robb?"

"How am I supposed to lead this army? I'm nothing compared to my father!" Robb asked.

"Heroes are never born or made. They are created by the obstacles they overcome," Harry replied. "Tell me Robb, why do you fight?"

"To protect my family and the people who swore their loyalty to me," Robb said instantly. Harry nodded.

"That is what makes you different from the many generals and lords in the land yet comparable to the great heroes of old. Your own ancestor, Bran built the Wall to protect all of Westeros," Harry said. "That is what makes you ready."

Robb looked at Harry in disbelief. Harry chuckled.

"You'll understand when the time comes."

* * *

"Tell me why I should not kill you!"

Joffrey scowled as lowered a crossbow at Sansa. Sansa looked at Joffrey defiantly.

"It was your arrogance that led to Harry stabbing you! Do you think I could have done anything to stop him!" Sansa snapped back. "Harry was my father's best warrior for a reason."

"Why you impertinant-!"

"Stop this madness!"

Everyone in the throne room turned as Tyrion walked in. He pointed at Joffrey who was looking at his uncle in surprise.

"Take that crossbow away from the king!" Tyrion commanded. "Clegane, relieve my nephew of his weapon."

Ser Clegane took the elegant crossbow from the stunned king as Tyrion turned to Sansa.

"Are you hurt, milady?" Tyrion asked. Sansa nodded.

"I'm fine," Sansa reassured him. Tyrion nodded before turning back to Joffrey.

"What are you doing?" Tyrion asked. "Threatening your queen like that?"

"I'm the king!" Joffrey screamed. "I can do whatever I want!"

Tyrion glared at him unimpressed. "I see that's working out well for you. You're beheading of the former Eddard Stark left you with a scar to remember."

Joffrey flinched as the vicious scar throbbed at the mere mention of it and held a hand to his chest. The wound that Harry had given him still haunted his dreams. Joffrey had to calm himself before glaring imperiously down at his uncle. His uncle stared back refusing to back down. Tyrion disliked what Harry had done but there was no denying that Joffrey was in the wrong. His cruel demand that Eddard be executed had set forth a wildfire that refused to die down. Joffrey's command had cemented a war between the Lannisters and the Starks. According to Varys' spies, House Tully had also joined, bolstering the Starks to even number with the Lannisters. The Starks sought nothing but the destruction of the Lannisters. It won't be long until another house will join the war to take advantage of this chaos. Most likely the Baratheons if they feel that the Lannister rise in power was cause for alarm.

Joffrey scoffed. "Get her out of my sight, uncle."

Tyrion nodded and turned to Sansa. "Come milady."

Sansa nodded and followed Tyrion. He led her to her through the halls, purposely taking a more deserted route. After a long while, he stopp and turned to Sansa who was eying Tyrion in confusion.

"What are you planning Lord Tyrion?" Sansa asked cautiously.

"Warning you. I'm on your side Lady Stark," Tyrion whispered. "While I am a Lannister, I do owe Harry a debt for saving my life. I swore to protect you from Joffrey if I can. You may not be the crowned Queen but your words do hold value. Be a queen as your mother had taught you. You are born a noble which means you are meant to lead. Don't forget that and do what is right for the people."

Before Sansa could respond, Tyrion left, leaving the queen baffled yet heartened by the small man's words.

* * *

"Move your feet Gendry! The tallest oak is the first to fall!" Harry roared.

At the training ring, knights and soldiers watched as Harry sparred with Gendry. Gendry was wearing full plate and armor including a helmet that covered his face. In his left arm, he used a large metal shield backed with a heavy oaken frame. It was much heavier than most shields commonly used but Gendry was able to shoulder it with ease. In his right hand, Gendry wielded a hammer similar to a blacksmith's hammer. It was two and a half feet long with a solid head of metal on one side and melted into a wicked spike that was clearly meant on causing grievous harm. However Gendry was currently hopping away as Harry had punished his lack of footwork by stomping on his own foot.

Gendry hobbled away as he used his shield to block a swing from Harry's sword. With his right hand, he swung at Harry hoping the warhammer he had would hit him. Harry saw the swing coming at he jumped back to dodge. Harry used his longer frame to kick at Gendry's shield. Normally it would not do anything to a trained knight except stumble the person. However with Gendry wearing full plate and arms along with bad footing, Harry was able to knock him down. Gendry landed heavily in the mud, nearly trapped with the weight on him. Harry frowned at the fallen boy and kicked him lightly.

"Get up Gendry or is this the best you can do?" Harry taunted. "Or should I have you moving carts you stupid cow?"

Gendry pulled himself from the mud and raised his shield and hammer. Harry grinned in satisfaction as Gendry settled into a proper stance with his shield raised and his hammer ready to punish anyone that came within reach. Harry struck out with his sword but Gendry batted it away with his shield while lunging at Harry. Harry raised his own shield in time to catch Gendry's hammer. The hammer struck hard on Harry's shield, leaving a slight dent and a numbing feeling in his arm. Harry pushed away Gendry but Gendry pushed back while swing at Harry. Harry was forced to jumped back, leaving Gendry squarely in the center of the ring.

"Better! Use your strength to dominate in at fight! Now come!"

Gendry rushed Harry, shield first. Harry waited until Gendry was nearly on top of him before moving. Harry bent down and used Gendry's momentum to flip the boy over his head. Gendry landed roughly on the ground, stunned as Harry trapped Gendry's arm and held a dagger to his throat.

"Idiot boy, never charge recklessly," Harry snarled. "Get some water, you deserve a break. After your break, Ser Rodrik will teach you again on your forms. They were atrocious."

Harry stood back up and picked up the fallen equipment as Gendry scrabbled away from the makeshift ring. He fumbled at his armor as he was dead tired and aching from the beating he took from Harry. Arya ran up to him and helped him while scolding the boy like a worrisome mother. Harry chuckled at the dismayed look Gendry had on his face. Arya really could lay a tongue lashing when she desired.

"Arya stop worrying over Gendry like you're his mother! I gotta teach you too!"

Arya hurried over to Harry who held out a practice sword for her. Before Harry could react, Arya ignored the sword and immediately went for Harry's shin, kicking it hard with her boot. Harry yelped in surprise in pain and dropped both practice swords, holding his shin in pain. Arya grabbed a sword, kicked the other away, and swung hard at Harry's side. Harry's quick reflexes kicked in and he dodged the swing. He did not expect the follow up clod of mud splattered in his face, courtesy of Arya. Harry rubbed at his face, trying to wipe the mud from his eyes while Arya attempted to flank him. It was pure luck that Harry's flailing prevented Arya from getting a hit in. Harry finally rubbed the mud from his face and turned to Arya.

"You dirty trickster," Harry whispered. "Good! Now on guard!"

Arya dodged Harry's downward strike and attempted to hit his leg again. Harry moved his leg and swung his sword low. Arya jumped back as she dodged Harry's swings and stabs, using her small size and speed to great effect. However Harry drove Arya back and made her move to a corner of the ring. She looked surprise when she felt a tent at her back and Harry blocking her way with a sword raised high. Harry grinned.

"Well now, what now Arya?" Harry asked.

Arya smirked before collapsing on the ground with crocodile tears flowing down her face. She dropped her weapon and let out a shrieking cry.

"MOTHER!"

"HARRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Harry turned around to see Catelyn's fist an inch from his face. The noble's fist slammed into his cheek with the force of a train. The impact was so strong that Harry flipped head over heels in the air before landing face-first in the mud, completely still. The soldiers and knights around winced in sympathetic pain while Lady Catelyn carried her daughter away from the training ring, fussing over her daughter.

"Oooooh," the soldiers hissed.

"That's got to hurt," Ser Korik muttered.

"It's about time someone knocked him like that," Theon whispered.

After a long moment, Harry stirred and he slowly picked himself up from the mud, still dazed from the hit. He looked around in confusion before speaking.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Gendry laughed. "You got knocked out by little Arya!"

Harry spat out a wad of blood. "I never knew she could hit that hard."

The soldiers around them laughed as Gendry helped Harry back to his feet. Harry stumbled and wobbled, still feeling the effect of Lady Catelyn's punch. He sat on a bench and watched as Ser Rodrik instructed the young teen in his form. How to wield a hammer like a weapon and not a tool. As he watched, an owl flew down and landed on his shoulder. Harry took the message from the owl and gave the owl a small treat.

"Thank you Hagrid."

The humongous, scruffy owl hooted before flying off, most likely to hitch a free ride from Sirius. Harry unrolled the message and read it. He sighed and rolled it up again.

"Time to work again," Harry muttered as he headed to Robb's tent. He would want to hear this. The Baratheons have now joined the war.

* * *

At Dragonstone, Stannis stonily read messages Harry had sent him via owl once again. He had heard tales of Ser Harry and what he heard of the man impressed him. A man who had no real ambition other than to serve the Starks to the best of his ability. Honorable yet capable of underhanded tactics when needed. It was a shame that he was sworn to the Stark family. He would have loved a man like that serving under him. The only man that compared to him was Davos Seaworth, his most trusted aide.

He looked down at the message and read them once more, plotting on how to unite the kingdom under his rule as it should have been.

_"Lord Stannis Baratheon,_

_ I am Ser Harry of Winterfell, loyal aide to the late Lord Eddard Stark the former Hand of the King. What I will reveal is information that not only killed Lord Eddard Stark but also Lord Jon Arryn as both Hands discovered the true nature of the Lannisters._

_ King Robert married Cersei Lannister and had three children with her as many people know. However this is not the case. The three children are not of Baratheon blood. They are of completely Lannister blood. Cersei laid with her sibling, Jaime, and from their union, their three children came. All three children share the features of Lannister heritage and none of the features of the Baratheon family. All three are blond-haired, graceful slim figures, and narrow faces unlike any of the Baratheons. _

_ Lord Stark and I discovered this when we were investigating the attempted murder of Bran Stark, the second son of Lord Stark. Bran found Cersei and Jaime in the middle of their lovemaking in one of the abandoned towers of Winterfell. On Cersei's order, Jaime pushed Bran from the tower. Bran survived the near forty feet fall and thanks to luck, he will walk again. _

_ According to your brother's will, he left the throne to his rightful heir. With no true Baratheon sons of noble birth, you are the rightful heir. However the Lannisters will deny you the throne as they forced Eddard to "confess" the legitimacy of Joffrey's claim, threatening to kill his daughters. Even though Eddard honored his agreement, Joffrey executed Eddard, forcing the entire North to declare war on the West._

_ Lord Baratheon, I beseech your help in our war. In exchange, I will persuade the new Lord Stark, Robb, to honor your claim to the throne. Robb, though young, is an excellent leader and truly his father's son. In the short time he took his father's place he already won three battles against Tywin Lannister, captured Jaime Lannister, and rallied the Riverlands to his cause. I have also taken the liberty to hiring several saboteurs to weaken Joffrey's hold on Kingslanding. Varys, the spymaster, is also an ally as he seeks a quick end to conflict with minimal damage to the realm. _

_ I eagerly await your answer, Lord Stannis. I bid you good fortune in these dark times._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Harry of Winterfell_

Stannis rolled up the letter and looked at the large map of Westeros in the room. Already he had sought to claim the throne with the death of his brother as Joffrey was too young. He was rebuffed by Cersei who had ordered him to stay at Dragonstone, much to his dismay. His younger brother, Renly, had the upper hand in this game as he had the friendship of many of the Baratheon vassals and the love of House Tyrell. Renly had persuaded many of the sworn vassals that he was the best choice for king. With the letter from Harry, he hoped that Renly's support would wane if word got out that two of the Great Houses of Westeros supported him instead of Renly.

"Is something wrong, milord?"

Stannis looked up to see Davos at the doorway. Stannis shook his head and gestured for Davos to approach him. Davos closed the door and walked to Stannis' side, awaiting for his liege to speak.

"I got word from Harry of Winterfell about our Northern neighbors," Stannis said.

"Is the news good?" Davos asked. Stannis nodded and pointed at the letter.

"Apparently, my claim to the throne became a lot more easier. Harry here has offered the North's support to the throne if we help them with their war with the Lannisters. He also gave me proof that I am the only choice for king," Stannis said in delight.

"Will we join them?" Davos asked. Stannis nodded.

"I'd be a fool not to. The North has always been stalwort allies to us Baratheons," Stannis replied. "We'll need to send a message back to Lord Stark offering our support. Bring me the scribe. I have messages to dictate."

"Of course milord," Davos responded. As the smuggler opened the door, he flinched in surprise as a fiery haired woman stared back at him. Without saying a word, the woman glided into the room and frowned at Stannis. Stannis eyed to woman carefully. She was Melisandre, a priestess of R'hllor from across the sea. Her gospels and words had swayed many of Stannis' followers to change their gods to hers. Stannis acknowledged her influence yet was wary of the magic that she wielded at times, though she constantly vouched that Stannis was the chosen one, destined to lead Westeros into a new age of prosperity.

"I have grave news milord," the woman said in a melodic voice.

"What is it?" Stannis asked.

"The Lord of Light has granted me a vision. One of the Great Other's agents roam in the North, causing chaos. It is through him that this world will burn in fire and freeze in ice!" Melisandre foretold.

"Do you know the agent?" Stannis asked cautiously. Melisandre nodded.

"He is known as Harry James Potter, the Master of Death! Able to vanish into thin air, conjure magic beyond our understanding, and skilled in minds of men. His serpent tongue will lead us into ruin if we ever encounter him," she wailed.

Stannis and Davos inwardly rolled their eyes as the woman shrieked in terror. They never held much stock in prophecy and mysticism but as long as it gave them men to lead to war, they really did not care.

"And what does this Harry look like?" Stannis asked.

"He is always cloaked and hooded but his skin is pale as snow. Shining brightly from the shadows of his hood though is his eyes, glowing like emeralds in the darkness," Melisandre said. "Beware of him, milord! For he shall bring doom upon the world!"

The woman gave a great shuddering gasp before collapsing in the room. Stannis groaned and turned to Davos.

"Carry her back to her room. Needless to say, word of this agent will spread," Stannis said. "This agent she foretold is Harry of Winterfell. Perfectly describes him."

Davos picked the woman up in his arms. "Is he as she said?"

Stannis chuckled. "I've met him. If anything, he will be the reason why I will be king!"

Davos left his lord and carried Melissandre away. As he walked away, even though he didn't believe in gods and magic, he could not help but feel nervous about Melisandre's prophecy. Something bigger than men will happen soon.

* * *

"So what now?" a lord called out. "Do we stand for Renly?"

"No, Baratheon's the better choice! He actually has led soldiers."

"Renly had more men though and resources! Besides, Stannis is a stick in the mud that cares for no one!"

"We cannot join Renly!" Robb announced.

The lord who had spoken gave Robb an incredulous look. "You cannot mean to bend to Joffrey?"

"Bah! Robb bending a knee to Joffrey only means he's preparing to cut the little prick's prick off!" Harry shouted. "It's so tiny, Robb has to look at it closely in order to hit it!"

The lords around laughed at Harry's jest before sobering as Robb spoke sternly, much like his father.

"Renly cannot be king because he is the younger brother of Stannis!" Robb said.

"Do you mean us to declare us for Stannis?" another lord asked.

Before Robb could speak, Greatjon stood up and groaned loudly like a giant oak. He looked around at the lords and ladies gathered around the fire.

"Milords, here's what I have to say to both of these kings!"

He snorted and spat at the ground to the cheers of several.

"Why do I care for some far off king so south of here that they never feel the coldness of winter?" Greatjon asked. "What would some southern poof know of our lore, our stories, our long duties that we hold after thousands of years? Even their gods are wrong!"

More lords cheered and laughed at the lord's statement. Harry could see many more nodding in approval at Greatjon's words. Greatjon looked about solemnly before speaking again.

"Why shouldn't we rule ourselves? It was the dragons we bowed to, and they're all gone!" Greatjon roared. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Robb. "There sits the only man I bend my knee to and the only king I'll swear fealty to!"

Greatjon bent down and laid his sword out to Robb as a gesture of fealty.

"THE KING OF THE NORTH!"

Robb eyed Greatjon in muted surprise and shock. He stood up and eyed all the gathered lords around. Another lord stood up and nodded at Robb.

"I'll have peace on those terms!"

The man joined Greatjon in kneeling down before Robb. Theon stood up as well and pulled out his sword.

"Am I your brother?" Theon asked. Robb nodded.

"Now and always!" Robb replied solemnly.

Theon joined in kneeling before Robb. Others soon joined him, pledging their swords and their lives in Robb. It wasn't long until everyone had bent down to Robb, displaying their trust and hope that Robb would lead them to victory and a happier time. After a long while, Harry finally stood from his seat and pushed his way past the crowd of kneeling lords. Harry stood eye to eye with Robb, judging the man. Robb shivered inwardly but had his gazed locked with Harry's not wavering an inch.

"Do you see these people Robb?" Harry asked in a soft tone that reverberated through the clearing. "Do you know what they are pledging? These Northerners are entrusting you with their lives to lead them."

"I understand," Robb replied. "And I shall do the same. I will serve them to the utmost of my ability. Every breath I take and every action I take will be for the welfare of the lords that swore to me. Their lands and their blood will be my lands and my blood. My victories and my riches will be their victories and their riches. That I swear!"

Harry grinned and pulled out his knife. He removed his glove and sliced open his hand, letting the blood pool in the palm of his hand.

"Then by my blood, I shall swear my loyalty unto you," Harry said. "From this day until the day you or I fall, my service shall be only you. This is my oath!"

Harry handed the knife to Robb who copied Harry's actions and shook Harry's bleeding hand with his own. Unknowingly, he completed a magical ritual. The campfire burst into a towering pillar of fire at the magical discharge of the ritual. The winds howled and people could feel a wave of magic that sent goosebumps through their bodies. The clouds parted and shone on Robb as he stood before his lords. Harry bent a knee and presented Robb with the greatsword, Ice. Robb took the sword and planted it in the ground, much like father done many times. The swords glowed as the Valyrian steel recognized the presence of magic in the air.

"Even the heavens know that you are our only king!" Harry proclaimed. "The King of the North, King Robb Stark."

"THE KING OF THE NORTH!"

"THE KING OF THE NORTH!"

"THE KING OF THE NORTH!"

**"THE KING OF THE NORTH!"**

Robb stood taller than he ever have in his life as he saw the faith and devotion that people had in him. They knew that he was not his father but he was worth entrusting their lives to. It was unto him that they swore to. And he swore never to betray that trust.

* * *

Later after the ceremony was complete, Lady Stark approached the prison guards. Both of them stood at attention and saluted the Stark matriarch. Catelyn acknowledged both of the guards and ordered them to lead her to Jaime Lannister. The guards swallowed nervously and eyed each other before one spoke.

"Milady, Ser Harry is with him right now," the guard said. "It might be best if you don't see him."

Lady Stark's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"He said that he's extracting information," a guard asked. "Its best not to disturb him."

"Torturing him?" Lady Stark asked. "We do not torture! Bring me to him!"

"Of course milady."

The guard escorted Lady Stark through the makeshift cages that the army built to hold Lannister prisoners. The two ignored the pleas and the various threats as they made their way to the post where Jaime Lannister was tied to. However instead of the guards around Jaime, ignoring the knight as he taunted them, only Harry was there staring at Jaime intently. Instead of his usual lazy demeanor, Jaime was ramrod straight and twitching uncontrollably as he stared straight into Harry's eyes with a horrified expression on his face. Lady Catelyn dismissed the guard quickly as she ran over to Harry who was staring at Jaime with a blank expression, almost bored.

"Harry! What are you doing!" Catelyn cried out. She pushed Harry, knocking him down and breaking the eye contact he had with Jaime. Her actions unknowingly broke the spell Harry had been casting. Jaime slumped down, sobbing in relief and pain as Harry slowly picked himself up from the ground.

"I was interrogating our prisoner, milady," Harry said coldly. "I found out valuable information on numbers and allies of the Lannister armies."

"What was that?" Lady Catelyn demanded. "And I command you to tell the truth!"

Before Catelyn could stop him, Harry backhanded Jaime and knocking the prisoner out.

"That was to prevent him from hearing anything," Harry said. When the matriarch did not speak, Harry took it as a sign to continue to speak. "I was using magic to forcibly pull out memories in his mind using an art called Legilimency. I can delve through his mind and view thoughts and dreams he kept."

"Why?" Lady Stark asked. "We promised we would keep him unharmed so to trade for Sansa!"

Harry smirked viciously. "And we have. Who's going to believe that I can do magic? There's no marks on the body and no physical damage. I will break him so that Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, will no longer exist."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Harry glared at the fallen knight. "Do you know what I saw when I viewed Jaime's memories?"

"No," she replied, fearing his answer.

"I saw Bran's face as he realized that Jaime pushed him out the window. The shock, surprise, fear, then absolute pain when he hit the ground. Then I felt Jaime's emotions. He was thrilled and delighted when he saw the Bran crash into the ground!" Harry hissed.

Lady Catelyn's eyes narrowed in absolute fury. "Do your worst."

Harry frowned. "My absolute worst?"

Lady Stark nodded. Harry quickly woke Jaime up and pulled out a stick from the innermost lining of his jacket. Harry pointed the stick at Jaime. Summoning all the hate he had for the knight, he waved the stick and pointed it at Jaime.

**_"CRUCIO!"_**

At once, Jaime began to scream as he Harry tortured him. Lady Stark turned to Harry to see his normally warm green eyes unbelievably cold and cruel. His face was blank and emotionless as he continued to hold the spell as Jaime screamed in pain and agony beyond his imagination. Now Lady Catelyn could see why her husband respect Harry as if he was an equal. Harry could do things no man would match and all he wanted was so little in return. This was the face of a man who wanted nothing but retribution for the ones he loved. Despite the situation, she smirked in humor.

Who better to judge a monster than another monster?

* * *

Tywin growled in rage as he roared at his generals to get out of his tent. He stared at the map in anger as he stared at casualties of the recent battle he had fought with the Stark lord. Despite the numbers and despite the resources, Robb Stark had led his army into a trap of vilest proportions. The proud thirty thousand men he had commanded when he left Casterly Rock was now a demoralized ten thousand less due to the traps and ambushes of the Stark army.

First was the capture of his son. Robb had distracted him from his true objective which was to capture his son while rescuing the Tully Lord from siege. With the Tully lord angered, the Starks now had free reign and allies in this region of Westeros, able to move swiftly with the Tully's control of the rivers around the area.

Then there were the two following battles that Robb had won. With the loss of Jaime, Robb had easily cleaned the rest off and securing the Riverlands for the lords of Riverland and House Tully. Major resources had been lost as armor and arms had been stripped away from the soldiers and cast out into the unfriendly territory. Horses and oxen were commandeered by the Stark army as well.

Lastly was the Slaughter of Marshwall. Tywin cursed himself at being so foolish as he had his armored calvary division and nearly a fifth of his army chase after Greatjon and Robb along with a small band. The two lords had lead them into a makeshift swamp. Then the army was flanked by a division of skirmishers that forced his army deeper into the swamp where most of them drowned or was picked off by the Stark soldiers.

The last loss was humiliating as Harry had sent back a Lannister horse with a message especially for him, mocking his splendid leadership and the generous donation to the Stark army.

Tywin sat down at his chair and looked at the map. It was time to retreat to Kingslanding for now. The Starks now securely in charge of this part of Westeros, it would be suicide to stay here. He needed to regroup his forces and have a word with the rest of his family. Despite the mocking message, Tywin read underneath the merry response to understand that if it wasn't for Joffrey and his mother, the Starks would be happy to sue for peace. It was time for him to use his position as leader of the Lannister house to heel his relatives to his command.

* * *

"It seems that we are all here. Lord Baelish, I thank you for the wonderful gift. The girls were most pleasant."

The man nodded at the dwarf who had raised a glass at him. "It was no problem. I would say it was my pleasure but I suspect that it was more of your pleasure."

Tyrion gave the treasurer a wry smile. "Very true your lordship. Varys, you've been rather quiet. Would you like to share your thoughts?"

Varys shook his head. "Not all of them milords. A few thoughts perhaps."

When neither of his companions spoke, Varys pulled out a letter with the Stark emblem.

"I received a letter from Harry the other day with very troubling terms," Varys muttered. "First off is the terms of peace from Harry himself. He acknowledged that this is not the true peace treaty but rather what is needed in order to appease the Starks."

"What are they?" Tyrion asked.

Varys frowned. "They are not pretty. First off is the return of Sansa, unharmed in exchange for Jaime Lannister. Next, they declare themselves a sovereign nation, free from control of the Iron Throne. Last is the acknowledgement and the punishment of Cersei and Joffrey Lannister at the hands of Robb Stark."

"Needless to say, Robb will execute them. The Northerners view death as a mercy," Tyrion replied. "While I personally feel that is a fair punishment, I can't let that happen because they are family."

"So the only option is war?" Lord Baelish asked. Varys sighed.

"Even if we do have peace with the North, the Baratheons are already on the move," Varys said. "The two brothers have begun amassing armies and will likely fight each other. Whoever wins will then move to claim the Iron Throne. Needless to say even with the Lannister fortune, we do not have the numbers or resources to fight them."

"Funny how one command all started this," Lord Baelish commented in a dry tone.

"So what do you feel is the best option?" Tyrion asked. Varys shrugged.

"I would have the Lannisters submit. Have Tywin beg mercy to whoever win the Baratheon brawl and to appease the North, have Joffrey take the Black," Varys said. "That's the only way I see. However the Lannisters will never admit to that."

"Well its going to be a long winter for us, that's for sure," Baelish admitted. "Tyrion do you have any idea what to do now?"

"For one, we need to start stocking the city in preparation. Have the people move out. Secondly-!"

A scream of terror interrupted Tyrion. The three men looked at each other in confusion before Lord Baelish stood up and exited the room. Inside of the brothel, gold cloaked guards were everywhere. The men stormed each room and pulled out any dark-haired child they could find. Tyrion and Varys gasped in horror as one guard tore a baby from the grasp of his mother and before his mother's eyes, stabbed him and threw the corpse out of the window. Tyrion ran up to the guard and tugged on his cloak.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tyrion roared. The guard gazed back at Tyrion confused.

"Orders of the King, milord," the guard responded. "He ordered us to kill any fatherless black-haired boy in the city."

Tyrion was so appalled that he released to guard in shock. Varys had to support him and guide him back to the room amidst the wailings of many of the mothers who had to watch their sons killed. Tyrion sat down on a cushion while Varys poured him a glass of strong wine. The spymaster pushed the glass into Tyrion's hand and watched nervously as the dwarf downed the glass without hesitation.

"H-how can my family do this?" Tyrion whispered. "Murdering babes who have done no wrong?"

"It will be a madhouse in the city milord. As soon as word spreads of who did this, and no doubt it will, anyone remotely related to the Lannisters will be marked on sight. Harry's spies if they are as good as mine will spread the news by nightfall," Varys advised. Tyrion nodded and began for the door.

"I will have to mail my father on this. Hopefully he'll have good sense to stop my family," Tyrion said sadly. "Good fortune be with you Varys."

"And you as well," Varys replied. "Especially in these dark times."

Tyrion nodded in agreement. As he walked with Bronn, he could see the wailings of mothers throughout the city. Blood splattered about and bodies still floating on the docks. Several of the small children reminded him of himself as a child and how fortunate he was to be born into such a powerful family. Any of those could have easily been him when he was young.

"Bronn?"

"Yes?" the mercenary drawled.

"If I told you to kill a baby without question, would you have done it?" Tyrion asked.

Bronn frowned. "Without question, no. I'd ask how much."

Tyrion smiled in dark satisfaction. Men have motives for everything. What motive did his nephew have? Or was this order conveyed by the order of his sister. He'll have his answer one way or another. Otherwise the city will become a slaughterhouse and his family will be at the top of the list.

"Let's get back to the keep, Bronn, there's much work to be done."

Bronn gave a great sigh. "As always milord?"

"As always."

* * *

In the Stark camp, Robb sat behind Robb as the King and his council listened to the Lannister messenger while he read the message from Joffrey Baratheon. The messenger was rattled by the large direwolf, Grey Wind, at Robb's side, snarling at him and licking his chops as if the messenger was a large piece of steak just waiting to be ripped apart. Beside Grey Wind, Sirius lazily glanced at the messenger, wordlessly admonishing him for interrupting his sleep. Harry snorted. Some wardog indeed.

"Those are the terms milord," the messenger said. "If you do not comply with these terms, King Joffrey Baratheon will have no choice but to declare war on the entire North and bring the full might of the Seven Kingdoms against you."

"You mean Five," Harry replied. "King Robb already controls two if you don't remember and nearly half of Westeros."

The northern lords around rumbled their agreements and glared at the messenger. Robb stonily eyed him before standing up.

"You can take this back to Joffrey if he wishes peace." Robb said softly. "First is the return of my sister. In exchange we will surrender Jaime to you to rot in Kingslanding for all we care. Secondly, I want the bones of my father and all of the men he had under his command so that we can lay them to rest according to our customs."

"A noble request milord-!"

"Finally," Robb continued. "King Joffrey and the Queen Regent must renounce all dominion of the North. From this time until the end of time, we are not part of your realm. We are a free and independent kingdom of the North."

"King of the North," the nobles around them echoed.

The servant stammered in shock. "Your grace these terms are-!"

"Those are my terms for peace else I'll storm down there. And unlike your Lannister king, I don't need a servant to do my beheading," Robb replied.

The messenger nodded. Before he left, Harry spoke up.

"Perhaps we should let our messenger see the Kingslayer," Harry said. "Let him see what's become of him."

Robb turned to Harry in confusion. Harry gave Robb a look before Robb nodded in understanding.

"I'll escort him personally," Harry said. "Come Lannister. Let me show you what has happened to your proud heir."

Harry led the Lannister party through the camp and into the prison camp. The messenger watched in growing fear as the prisoners around them, backed away in fear at the sight of Harry. People screamed at Harry as if he was the incarnate of terror as said person strolled through the wretched prisoners as if it was a normal walk in the woods. The party soon reached the last two guards who snapped to attention at the sight of Harry.

"Prisoner is secure milord. There has been no changes since you last talked to him," the guard said. Harry nodded.

"Keep up the good work. We'll be talking with the prisoner now. Our Lannister guest will want to see him," Harry said.

"Of course."

Harry led his guest to Jaime's cage. At the sight of Harry, Jaime began screaming in terror and scrabbled as far away from the him as possible. The messenger was shocked. The dashing, fearless Jaime Lannister, reduced to a quivering wretch of a man. The herald shivered as Harry laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Funny how steel and iron will not break a man but simple words can," Harry whispered. "If your master will not agree to our terms, there will be nothing to stop me from breaking them into nothing but quivering messes that cry in their shits."

* * *

Two weeks later, the messenger stood in front of the small council with the North's response in hand. He waited as the Queen read the message he had brought back. The queen smiled indulgently as she ripped apart the letter. Tyrion, now appointed Hand of the King by their mutual father, smirked.

"You have a gift on ripping letters," he said lightly. The queen ignored the jibe.

"He has more spirit than his father," she said.

"At least give him the bones of his father," Tyrion said. "As a gesture of good faith."

Cersei ignored him and looked back at the messenger. "Give the Starks our message."

"Of course your grace," the messenger said. "However there was a message I was given to by Ser Harry if you were to rip the paper."

Tyrion hid a grin. "Seems as if you're actions are predictable sister."

"What is the message?" Varys asked, forestalling the imminent argument.

"Your spies in the North sing such lovely songs when they are captured," the messenger said. "I especially love the tune about your fondess for lavender lubricants. Must make your womanhood tingle."

Tyrion was the only one not shocked at the message and had to clamp his mouth down in order not to burst into laughter. Queen Cersei glared daggers at the messenger.

"You dare speak such words at me?" she hissed. The messenger shook his head.

"I did not want to but Harry made me give my word if you were to tear apart the message Lord Robb sent."

Tyrion hid down another bout of giggles. "Did you see my brother when you were there?"

The messenger nodded. "I did, milord and it was most disturbing."

"Why?" Cersei asked worriedly. "Is he well?"

"Physically yes," the herald responded. "There were no wounds on his body and he was treated well for a prisoner. However his spirit has been broken. He's no longer the gallant knight that we knew."

"What have they done to him?" Cersei whispered. "Jaime's spirit was the strongest I have ever seen."

"I do not know your grace but Harry assured me that if Sansa is hurt in any way, there is nothing that will stop him from finishing off the king," the messenger said.

"Do any of you have anything to say?" Tyrion asked the small council.

"I s-say we go to war with the North!" Pycell called out. "Treason must not stand!"

"I vote to let go of the North," Baelish stated. "Economically, they are the weakest of the Seven Kingdoms. We are in debt right now and it would be best to resolve all of our issues now."

"I agree with Lord Baelish as well," Varys replied. "Conquering the North is nigh impossible considering the amount of land and the harshness of the land. We might as well let it go for now."

Cersei frowned. "We have the upper hand. Father will defeat the Stark army."

"I doubt it," Tyrion replied. "Robb has the entire Riverlands completely under his control, especially since the rash actions of Ser Clegane have turned the opinion of the entire region against the Lannister house."

"What shall I tell Robb Stark?" the messenger asked.

"Tell him that we refuse his terms," Cersei responded. "And if you see my brother, tell him that he is not forgotten."

"I will, your grace."

"Be safe cousin," Tyrion replied.

As they watched the messenger leave, Cersei glared at the council.

"How could you consider bending to that Stark whelp's word?" Cersei railed. "I should behead you for treason!"

"With all due respect your grace," Lord Baelish cried out. "The kingdom itself is tearing apart ever since the execution of Lord Stark. The entire North has declared war upon us. The Baratheons are now making their move ever since Stannis sent letters out declaring that Joffrey is of no Baratheon blood. We are swimming in debt and the Iron Bank of Braavos is a hair's breath on defaulting on the loans. We are in no shape to fight. The fact Robb Stark is considering peace is a miracle all of itself!"

"And if we submit, we make the Iron Throne look weak!" Pycell responded.

"The Iron Throne has is extremely unpopular, especially after the latest baby slaughtering," Varys replied. "Already there is whisperings of a rebellion among the poor."

"The best thing we can do is to fortify the city from any attacks within and outside," Tyrion stated. "We must also strengthen all of our remaining alliances. That is the only thing we must do now."

The other councilors nodded. Tyrion glanced at his sister who nodded her agreement.

"I don't need to emphasize how dire our danger is. We must also control King Joffrey for his own sake. The boy will make rash decisions that will endanger the king and the kingdom itself," Tyrion said. "If anything, the greatest threat to the king, is the king himself."

* * *

**I want to thank all the people who read an reviewed and I'd like to explain some concerns people have.**

**First off, I had to kill Ned Stark because he is the catalyst to the series Game of Thrones. I don't like it because I love him as a character but its because he is so well like that readers and fans of the novel empathize with the Stark family and hate the Lannisters. **

**Secondly, I like to stick close to the canon because I find that veering too far away alienates and causes vague story lines and muddles the entire plot of the series. **

**Next is the fact that I have made Harry so underpowered and submissive. I could make Harry into a super-uber powerful paladin to completely crush the entire kingdoms of Westeros. However that would be a giant deus ex machina plot hole that I would have to entirely recreate while keeping the spirit of the series. I may be a good writer but I am not Stephen King. In addition, my assumption is that after a lifetime in Wizarding England and being a parent, he understands that even if he could save everyone, people would not learn or grow. That's why he keeps much of his powers under wraps. He does learn the importance of politics as subterfuge and keepers his persona under wraps, preferring to let the people choose for themselves instead of choosing it for them. With all of his excitement in his life, I find it amusing and realistic to write a Harry that has a rather modest goal. **

**I'd also like to point out that I've never read the books but I have watched the show and I am a huge fan of it. I do look up facts on the AWOIAF wiki to help the story along but I rely on the show for my story. I apologize to any that disagree with my views.**

**I also will state that this chapter is a bit dry but it is in preparation for the big events to come. However writing ten thousand word chapters in no picnic so forgive the update speed since work has picked up for me as well.**

**As always, please review.**

**PEACE! Oso1991**


	5. Death nor Glory shall stray our Duty

_**I do not own Harry Potter or Game of** **Thrones. ** _

* * *

**Death nor Glory shall stray us from Duty**

In a dark night in the Riverlands, two Lannister soldiers huddled around the fire as they struggled to keep warm despite the cold and freezing drizzle. One of them rubbed his hands furiously as his companions rubbed his arms, attempting to keep warm. Both soldiers were shivering and wishing they could be back in the warmer western lands where the lands were protected from the harsh weather by the imposing mountains.

"Bloody place, nothing but mud, water, and rain. Riverlands is right. Everywhere we go is surrounded by water!" one guard grumbled.

His companion nodded in agreement. "Truer words never told mate. I hate the fact that because some toft on his poofer chair decided he was wrong, we're pulled out of our cozy homes. Why can't those nobles sit down and settle their arguments over a warm mug of ale?"

His friend snorted. "They're nobles because they don't think like us common folk. Did you hear about our new king? Turns out his parents are siblings. Explains why he's so bloody nuts."

"Yep, I've heard what happened in Kingslanding. Killing all the boys with black hair? Mate that's more than half of the children there."

"I've also heard that the person we're fighting against has bloody monsters on his side. He leads giant wolves and phantoms that haunt the night. They say that Robb can turn into a bloody wolf himself."

"Pssht. And I say you've been drinking Marty's special. I told you not to drink anything from that crazy blighter."

"I'm serious!" his companion responded. "I-! Wait, you hear that?"

Both guards grabbed their spears and stood up, scanning the dark forest around them. The stared at the trees, silently, their senses on overdrive as they frantically searched for the source of the noise. A bush rattling, a tree shaking, a stick snapping. It sounded like something was heading there way. One guard held up his spear while his companion grimaced.

_PBBLT! _

"Gahahahahaha! You actually believed me?"

His companion glared at his laughing partner but before he could say anything, a monstrous snarl was heard. The laughing guard was set upon by a huge direwolf. The guard's laughs turned to screams of terror and pain as the beast began to rip at any exposed flesh. His companion raised his spear as to save his friend but another direwolf, black as night, tackled him and ripped out his throat.

Hidden behind the trees, a battalion of Stark troop listened as their leader's monstrous wolves eliminated the only patrol left that was guarding the west flank of a Lannister army. Though they numbered only six hundred horses, the horrible weather and the relatively new troops they were facing evened the 3-1 odds they were facing. Robb turned to his archer and nodded. The archer lit his arrow and fired it into the sky, signaling the other Stark group to begin the attack.

On the other side of the clearing, Harry saw the signal and he motioned to his newly formed group, the Mad Marauders. Dressed in all black, they were equipped with nothing but light armor and weapons. Currently, all three hundred of his men were in the treetops and were in clear sight of the Lannister camp. All of them drew their bows and nocked them with black arrows. As one, they pulled their bow strings and fired. Like a swarm of angry locusts, the black arrows hummed angrily into the air raining the camp with black death. Screams of panic were heard from the Lannister soldiers as they were caught completely unaware. Harry quickly told his lieutenant to continue the order to fire. As the message was passed, Harry apparated to a different part of the camp where the Lannisters kept their supplies. Harry smashed the barrels of oil open as the panicked soldiers attempted to shield themselves from the furious barrage of arrows. Harry could feel the ground thundering as Robb's forces began their charge towards the Lannister camp. Harry conjured a fireball and sent it towards the open barrels. Even though the wood was damp, the oil lit up easily causing a furious blaze and large cloud of thick black smoke as an inferno was created. The wildfire quickly ate through much of the supplies of the army. Harry apparated again and signaled his men to cease fire in time to hear Robb's wild howl of jubilation. From their treetop perches, Harry's men could see as Robb's heavy calvary smashed into the panicking forces, scattering them. Infantry soon arrived and began leaving a path of death in the wake of the mounted knights. Harry turned to his men with a wide grin on his faces.

"C'mon lads! It's lion hunting time!" Harry roared.

The men in the treetops roared their agreements and began to climb down from the trees. Without armor of heavy shields, Harry's Mad Marauders attacked the camp in a completely different direction from Robb's forces, immediately confusing them. Despite the lack of armor, the Marauders made up for their vulnerability by hiding in the smoke and shooting with arrows. Stabbing groups of soldiers in the back or ganging up on a single soldier before moving on to the next. They moved speedily through the camp with torches, burning tents and raiding leftover supplies. Many of them grabbed stole the panicking horses and fought on them. Harry smirked as he could see that the sneak attack was going completely as planned. The proud ten thousand army was being routed into the river. With Robb's men crushing them from the west, an inferno blocking their way on their northern flank, and Harry's men causing havoc on the east, the panicked soldiers headed southward to the river. However Robb had a surprise waiting for them.

On the river, Lord Edmure Tully was with his men. All of them were on boats and equipped with spears and arrows, waiting for the Lannister army. When he saw the signal, he and his men did not have to wait long as the panicking soldiers headed towards any route for safety. They floundered in the water and were easy picking for Edmure's men as they rained arrows and spears on the unfortunate soldiers trapped in waters. Those that surrendered were hauled to the opposite banks and guarded by his vassals who were eager to make their prisoners feel as uncomfortable as they could. Edmure smiled in victory as he could hear from the river his nephew's howl of victory that was soon followed by his soldiers as they continued to route the army, harrying them and scattering their forces in the night.

**"King of the NORTH!"**

* * *

When morning arrived on the banks of the Riley's Folly, the full might of the Northern army was seen along with their spoils of war. While most of the knights and nobles escaped or killed in the night, there were several nobles and knights that were captured. One of the more prominent nobles that was captured was Lord Roland Crakehall. A powerfully built man, he was known to be a fierce knight in his day and still a fierce general, preferring bold tactics. He was dragged in front of Robb and before Robb spoke, the man spat at Robb and snuffled like a cornered boar.

As Robb interrogated Roland, Harry was with his men as they treated their wounds. The Marauders were a new group consisting of men from both nobility and common soldiers. Last night they suffered thirty of their numbers dead and a good number with cuts, bruises, or burns. Yet even with their casualties, they were in high spirits as they traded loot and regaled in the night's battle with each other. As Harry passed them, sometimes helping to treat the wounds of his soldiers, the men waved or greeted him in a friendly manner. They tossed pieces of meat or bread to Sirius, who enjoyed the treats immensely. Harry headed over to a man named "Mad Tom" and knelt down as the soldier clumsily tried to bind his own wound.

"I gotcha, don't worry," Harry said. "Let me see the wound."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!" Mad Tom protested. "I can take care of meself!"

"Stop being stubborn and let me see!" Harry snapped. The soldier relented at Harry's tone and grudgingly held out his arm. Harry pulled out a rag and cleaned the wound using brandy from a flask. Then he pasted a salve over the wound and binded it with a clean strips of cloth. The man looked down at his arm in admiration as Harry packed up his materials.

"Thank you, milord," the soldier said. "It doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Take it easy with that arm for a couple of days. When the salve dries, pull off the bandage and clean with hot but not boiling water," Harry ordered. The soldier nodded.

"Yes milord!"

"Its Harry, and keep up the good work Mad Tom!" Harry said cheerfully.

"Ow you brat! Too tight!"

Harry turned to see Arya trying frantically to help tie a soldier's wounds. Harry chuckled as the man's patience was exacerbated by Arya's overenthusiastic attempt to help the soldiers. Nearby Marauders chuckled good-naturedly as Arya tried to correct her mistake. Harry chuckled and he knelt by Arya. He held her hands as she wrapped the man's wound tightly but just enough to keep the salve on the wound.

"There we go. Now tuck the ends into the wrappings," Harry whispered as Arya followed his hands. Arya nodded and smiled as she looked at the now treated wound with pride. The soldier smiled as he patted the bandage.

"Thank you milady, milord," he said. Arya grinned widely.

"Thank you for fighting for us," she said. Harry chuckled and tussled her hair.

"Well said little lady. Now get out of here and get something to eat Conrad," Harry said. "You could use it."

The soldier nodded and scurried off, eager to fill his belly. Harry continued on until he saw his lieutenant, a mercenary by the name of Modan. The mercenary was a grizzled, scarred man that was slightly taller than Harry. Modan's most distinctive feature was the large scar that ran across the right side of his face. The man wore an eyepatch to cover the blinded eye. Though he was older than most, his skill as a scout and archer did not diminish with age. When Harry hired him, Harry immediately took his eyepatch and scribbled a blue eye upon the leather, dubbing the man "Mad-Eye" Moody. To the sellsword's irritation, the name stuck. Modan's irritation of the name only reinforced the moniker he was given.

"Hello Mad-Eyes!" Harry said cheerfully. The man grunted.

"You too. We grabbed some good gear last night. The men are in high spirits. Never thought this band of misfits would work," Moody said.

Harry grinned. "Well it did. Tell the men to keep it easy. We'll be spending a couple of days here. Have a patrol schedule set up in case King Robb wants to scout on ahead."

"Aye, I'll set it up," Mad-Eye agreed. "And where will you go Harry?"

"Off to train my happy little squire!" Harry said merrily.

Nearby, all the Marauders winced. Training with Harry meant having your ego handed to you on a gold platter before it was smashed onto your head. Cheating, cowardly, unexpected tactics were the norm. Dirt in the eye, kick to the groin, stomping on a downed opponent. Even the bystanders as blunt arrows, sword sheaths, and spear butts were introduced in so called "training".

Mad-Eye restrained a flinch as he pointed over to an encampment across the field.

"Your boy Gendry should be there. He should be training against the Greyjoy. If he's anything like you though, he'll win."

"Anything like me?" Harry scoffed. "Bah! As if there could be another one of me!"

"Thank the gods for that," Mad-Eye muttered. A chorus of agreements were heard from the Marauders. Harry threw a clod of dirt in his direction before steering Arya away from the rough lot.

As they went through the battlefield. Harry's expression grew grim at the sight of both Lannister and Stark men littering the field. Smoke from last night's battle still clung to the air, creating a miasma of rotting flesh, smoke, and blood that stank the air. There were groups of soldiers looting the dead corpses of any armor or weapons. Some of them putting the wounded out of their misery. Groups of Silent Sisters aiding those that could be saved. Corpses of the dead were piled into large carriages for mass burials. Arya pulled a handkerchief and covered her face while Harry ignored the smell. He saw Arya trying to close her eyes, averting her gaze from the bodies that were everywhere.

"Don't look away Arya," Harry said. "Look at the one of the horrors war bring. This is what your father tried so hard to prevent from ever happening again. People glorify battles and sing praises of the victors but no one really talk of the dead that die not knowing why they are fighting. Why they have to kill ordinary farmers, fishermen, boatmen, innkeepers."

"Is that why father was so grim?" Arya asked.

Harry nodded. "Your father fought in a war and unlike the late King Robert, he was horrified at each man he had to kill in order to survive. Each failure he had weighed on his spirit and his victories burdened his shoulders. By the time he returned home, he was a very old man. Yet until the day he was killed, he fought to protect this realm from the horror of war. You looking away is equal to you not acknowledging the dead's deaths and that is something you need to accept."

Arya nodded. "Yes Harry."

"Your brother and your mother feel that you are not ready for this. I feel you are. Men, women, children, all suffer from war. And all need to understand the horrors this world has," Harry stated. "No matter the age, you are never exempt from war."

Arya raised her hand and listened as she looked around the field. She was still horrified but observed the field with new respect for the dead. As she burned the memories in her mind, a question floated to her mind.

"Is our war just?"

Harry stopped and knelt down by a Lannister boy, just a few seasons older than Arya herself. His eyes were wide in shock and fear from deep wound in his chest. Harry ignored the smell of the corpse and gracefully laid his hand on the boy's eyes. He whispered a prayer as he shut the eyes close and clasped the boy hands on his chest. Harry sighed before turning to Arya, his green eyes dark with sorrow and regret. It shocked Arya how old Harry looked as he stared at her and through her, mulling his answer. When he did speak, it reverberated like the creaking of an oak in a forest, strong and old.

"Tell me Arya. Why are we fighting this war?" Harry asked.

"To avenge my father's death at the hand of the Lannisters!" Arya replied instantly.

Harry rose to his full height, towering over Arya with his eyes ablaze in disappointment and anger. Arya felt terrified as Harry spoke softly yet each word full of emotion.

"Then our war is not just! Lord Stark's death did not mean we had to tear a father's son away to die in some land that he never dreamed on the order of some man he never met! Eddard would be ashamed if his death was the only reason to drag a loving brother from his sister so that his body would feet the grass we stand on! Why should a mother's love be killed for such a mundane and abstract reason?" Harry hissed, so venomously Arya could swear the grass wilted from his breath. Harry sighed at Arya's scared and nervous expression. He ran a dirty hand through his hair, scattering dirt and flies from his head.

"In tales of old you hear stories of glorified battles and heroic generals triumphing their evil enemies. Sometimes you hear of the heroic sacrifices of men whose lives made a difference. When do you hear songs that praise all the dead and victims of war? When do you hear of the innocents killed because their lord was on the wrong side? When do bards sing the praises of the babies killed because of their fathers? Never. That is what war is. Men killing others just because one person felt wronged enough to kill another person for," Harry lectured.

Arya was silent as Harry continued on his voice echoing in Arya's head. "So what makes this war right? What makes killing right? What makes killing others right? Nothing. All we can do is find a reason, a cause that makes killing others bearable for us. A reason strong and just enough that in the next life when we see the slain rise and judge us, we can stare back and not feel ashamed to tell them why we cut them down. Why they had to die and not us. Why we were able to die in a room full of loved ones instead of a battlefield far away. When you know that reason, you will know why people like your father, brothers, and mother fight. When you understand that cause, you will become a leader. When you live by that belief, you will become a hero."

Harry looked down and stared into Arya's wide eyes. "Don't forget this Arya Stark."

"I won't Harry."

Harry nodded as he led Arya through the battlefield. When they were near the edge, Arya ran off from Harry's side. Harry stood still and watched as Arya knelt by an young Stark soldier gamely fighting on even though he had several stab wounds. It was obvious to Harry that the man's time was near. Arya held the soldier's hand and gently caressed his hand as he let out deep, shuddering breaths as his time came closer and closer. Harry could hear Arya whisper to the soldier, calming him down. The soldier smiled at Arya and talked with her who nodded and continued to stroke his hair. It wasn't long until the young man stiffened and let out a final gasp, Death finally taking him. The man's face relaxed into a smile as his eyes closed in peace. Arya copied Harry's actions and clasped the soldier's hands on his chest before walking back to Harry's side. Harry smiled in pride as he tussled Arya's hair.

"Well done Lady Arya," Harry whispered.

Arya remained quiet for a long while before she spoke in a soft voice.

"His name was Cedric. Son of Amos of Badger's Boulder village. He was seventeen," Arya whispered. "He loved his family."

Harry nearly stumbled in shock at the name. He took a deep breath and repressed the tumultuous emotions that raged within him, trying not to cry as the memories of old nearly overwhelmed him. Harry looked back at the soldier and saw another body sprawled on the green grass as well.

Another innocent to die in someone's war.

"He will be remembered Arya," Harry promised. "Along with the others that died."

* * *

In the camp, Harry watched in amusement as Robb talked with Talisa with a love-struck smile barely hidden behind a crooked grin. Harry was happy for Robb, truly as the young man talked with the pretty healer. The healer was interesting though which is why Robb had an interest of her. Though she was respectful of Robb's position as King of the North, she had no qualms with berating him on the war. Scolding him as if in her eyes, he was nothing but a child bumbling his way through the war with no real goal. Harry had to bite his mouth to stop a snigger from escaping his lips.

However his fun was at an end when his owl landed on his shoulder, holding out a message for him. Harry read the message and groaned at the letter. Disregarding the insults that littered the letter, Harry understood why Stannis was angry at Robb. Robb controlled half the entire Seven Kingdoms and was still powerful enough to garner more allies if he wished to while Stannis was still trying to combat his brother Renly down in the Stormlands. Stannis needed Robb more than Robb needed Stannis. Harry rolled the message in his coat and tucked it in his jacket. He'll have to do some fancy talking if he was to salvage any alliance while keeping Robb clear of any political pitfalls once the two meet.

As Robb walked by, Harry sidled up to him and nudged the king, winking cheerfully at him.

"You're in a good mood," Robb commentated. Harry snickered.

"As are you, your grace," Harry replied. "Seems like you really are of Stark blood."

"What are you talking about?" Robb asked. "Are you insinuating that I'm-?"

"No! No, nothing like that your grace. If anything I'm complimenting you," Harry said hurriedly. "The Starks always like women that had fiery tempers and strong backbones."

"Huh?"

"You know?" Harry continued. "The pretty nurse that scolded you. I saw you. You little wolf!"

Robb reddened. "Shut up Harry. That's an order."

"Yes, your grace. By the way, her favorite flowers are white lilly," Harry said carelessly. Robb eyed him.

"How do you know?" the king asked. Harry gave him an expression of boredom.

"Its my job to know these things," Harry replied. "Now onto business. Seems as if Stannis is a tad displeased with your men declaring you King of the North. He claims that you are a coward and a thief for stealing what he views is half of his kingdom which is about right. However you do have the choice to switch for to support for Renly as-!"

"Stannis is the rightful heir but I will not tolerate him calling me a thief due to the wishes of my bannermen. I will meet him halfway though and will declare the Baratheons a friend of the the Starks and a willingness to tie our families together," Robb replied. "Either that or I will not support his claim and he will be left alone. I will not attack him but I will not aid him either."

"Shall I ride with your mother when she meets the Baratheon siblings and act as a diplomat in your name?"

Robb nodded. "Help my mother with preserving our friendship with the Baratheons. You're much better politician than she is."

Harry chuckled. "As you command, your grace. I shall get myself ready with my squire. When your mother is ready, we shall ride out to meet the Baratheons as first light."

As Harry turned to leave, a thought came to Robb's mind.

"Harry!"

"Yes your grace?" Harry asked.

"What is it you want?" Robb asked.

Harry tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"For long than I have lived, you have served my family well and faithfully. Yet you did not receive any titles, lands, or awards. What do you want?" Robb asked.

Harry chuckled as he sat down. He did not speak for a long moment, preferring to look up at the cloudy skies over head. When he did speak, it was with a sad voice mired in desire and longing.

"I want a family. A family of my own. A wife and a child to call my own. I want to live in a world where my son or daughter is happy. Free from any social constraint and free to make his or her own way in the world. A son that can sit with lordlings and wrestle in the back with the butcher's son. A daughter than can dance in the ballroom yet gather wild flowers with the maid's daughter. That is what I want."

Robb looked at the far off expression on Harry's face and smiled. "When this is all over and I am King of the North, I promise that for as long as House Stark rules the North, your family shall be honored throughout the North. They will be given land anywhere you wish, power to choose their own destiny, and undying gratitude of the Starks for as long as they remain loyal. Your sons and daughters will be given a special role amongst my vassels. If they so choose, to follow in your footsteps as royal advisors to my own descendants just as you have done for my father and I. Your house alone will have permission to speak freely to the king, no matter the circumstance. To lead when I am injured, to guide if I am unready, and if need be, to kill me if I forget my duty to my people. This I swear."

Harry's mouth dropped in shock. "R-Robb! Do you know what you are promising? Something like that is-!"

"I know what I am saying. For too long you protected my family and I from every risk with no thought of reward. You raised us as much as my father and mother. It is through your lessons that I am who I am. The entire North owes its gratitude to you," Robb reassured him. "What I have done is new but hopefully prevent my family from ever becoming as power crazy as the Targaryens. A house who will watch over us to protect the people from tyranny."

Overcome with emotion, Harry knelt down before Robb. He looked down before speaking to Robb who was waiting for his response.

"My own family," Harry whispered. Robb knelt down beside him. "I've never told you my last name, have I?"

"What is it?"

"Peverell. My family name is Peverell," Harry said softly. "And our motto will be an oath I took to myself long ago. Death nor Glory shall stray us from Duty."

"A good name and a good motto," Robb said. "I look forward to our time together Lord Peverell."

* * *

Days later, Lady Stark and Harry rode to the Stormlands to where Renly Baratheon had amassed his forces. The Baratheons were in control of an enormous amount of men, more than any other single region could ever hope due to their alliance with the Tyrells. Between the two regions, the Baratheon army numbered to near a hundred thousand. These men were not only numerous but young and strong, eager and ready for war. Harry pitied many of these as many of these soldiers had not faced the horror or monstrosity of war yet.

A herald lead the Stark contingent to a clearing where Renly was watching two of his knights battle each other in his honor along with many of his soldiers and knights. Beside Renly was his queen, Margaery Tyrell. Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of Margaery as she turned towards him. The resemblance between her and Hermione was unnaturally frightening. It was as if Hermione had been reborn here. The queen turned her head towards Harry and smiled at him, amused at the expression on his face. Lady Stark noticed the expression on his face and elbowed him sharply. Harry jolted and shook his head. Behind Harry, Gendry smirked at the sight of his mentor admonished by the Stark matriarch.

The crowd around them cheered loudly as one of the knights pinned the other, holding a knife at his downed opponent. The defeated knight spread his arms out in a gesture of surrender. Renly smiled and applauded the two, gesturing for the victor to approach. Harry watched as the knight was revealed to be a woman. Harry jokingly wondered if she was related to Madame Maxine as the knight was a good head taller over many people. She kneeled to the king as the king asked her her name.

"My name is Brienne of Tarth, your grace."

Renly nodded. "Brienne, you have fought skillfully and bravely in the tournament even besting my guard-captain Ser Loras. As is tradition, you may ask anything of me. If it is within my power, I shall grant it."

"I wish to be part of your King's guard. To protect you with my skill until my days are done," Brienne replied.

"Done! Arise and become part of my guard Brienne!" Renly commanded. The knight smiled in happiness and marched over to the platform where the king was, taking her place as part of his guard. Renly applauded the knight as she took up the cloak, signifying her position. The people watching politely applauded. When the short ceremony was finished, the herald approached the king.

"Your grace, may I present Lady Catelyn Stark of Winterfell and her bodyguard, Harry," the herald stated. "They were sent as envoys by Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell."

"Lord of Winterfell and King of the North," Catelyn corrected. Harry noted the small surprise on Renly's face before it faded into a friendly demeanor.

"Lady Stark, it is good to see you," Renly greeted. He then turned to Harry. "And you as well Harry, or have you been given a title yet?"

"I have, milord," Harry replied. "King Robb has granted me the title of Lord. I and my descendants shall be given the name, Peverell until the end of time."

Renly raised an eyebrow. "Well Lord Peverell, the title has been long deserving after your well known skill and devotion to the Stark family. We missed you at King's Landing. Perhaps you could have stopped the travesty of justice that occurred there. Though I did resent you for stabbing my supposed nephew, when news came of his heritage, I only wished you finished him off."

Harry bowed his head. "One of my greatest shames. However the honor of Joffrey's death should be by Robb's sword."

Renly frowned. "Enough of this grim topic. May I present my wife, Lady Margaery of House Tyrell."

"You are always welcome here Lady Stark, Lord Peverell. I am sorry for your loss," she said gracefully. Lady Stark nodded in appreciation at her. Beside Margaery, Renly nodded in agreement.

"When I take Kingslanding, I swear to you that I will make the Lannisters pay for what they have done. And the next gift I send when I sit on the Iron Throne is Joffrey's head!"

The crowd roared their approval at their leader's word. Lady Stark bowed her head.

"Thank you. It is enough to know that justice has been done," Lady Stark said.

"Your grace," a knight Harry recognized as Ser Loras corrected. "And you should kneel before the king."

Renly raised his hand. "There's no need for that. They are welcomed guests among us."

As Harry nodded his thanks, Ser Loras spoke again.

"Has Robb been defeated by Tywin Lannister yet?"

Harry bit back his irritation. "King Robb recently crushed Tywin's vanguard force of ten thousand, led by Lord Roland Crakehall, with only three thousand men. Currently Tywin has retreated with only the core of his army left. It won't be long until Tywin is defeated, leaving Kingslanding free to be conquered."

Renly grinned at the news. "It seems as King Robb has done well. I shall remember him when I take the Iron Throne."

"If thins are going so well in the North, why is he not here instead of hiding behind his mother and a no name servant?" Ser Loras challenged.

"My son is busy fighting in a war, not playing in one!" Lady Stark replied cooly.

"King Robb is quite preoccupied with cleaning blood off his boot after crushing his enemies instead of eating dirt, Ser Loras," Harry added. "Tell me good knight. How did the ground taste? It must taste good considering how long your face was in it."

The knight reddened in embarrassment. Harry turned to see the king rise and walk towards them.

"Come let us walk, Lady Stark, Lord Peverell. I feel the news you bring is of utmost importance. My men shall make sure that your men are taken care of," Renly said.

Renly led Harry and Catelyn away from the men and into the camp. He made no qualms in addressing many of his bannermen so familiarly, asking them if they were comfortable or if they were well, much to his followers' delight. Despite the young man's youth, Renly was a excellent leader. Only time would tell if the Baratheon leadership would extend to warfare as well. Catelyn frowned as Renly greeted another man before turning away to his guests.

"As you can see, our army is well-equipped and vastly outnumber any force the Lannister can muster. I have nearly a hundred thousand men at arms, all ready to march to war," Renly said proudly. Harry nodded, impressed.

"And what of ships?" Harry asked. "Your taking of Kingslanding will be much smoother if you attack by sea."

Renly shook his head. "Sadly, my brother controls the majority of any naval power in this region. If you could convince him to abandon his claim to the Iron Throne, I would have enough ships to match the Royal Fleet."

"Still not a major problem. In fact it would be an advantage as your army could take a leisurely march to Kingslanding while we Northerners keep Tywin busy of any threat," Harry replied. "Strike fear to the people at Kingslanding when they hear the mighty Baratheon army approaching."

Renly chuckled. "I could. However I would not keep the men from their lands any longer than I must. It is imperative that we muster our strength now before the enemy has a chance to respond."

"Spoken like a true general," Harry complimented. Catelyn pursed her lips.

"I pity your men."

Harry winced as Renly turned to the Stark matriarch. "And why is that?"

"You are confident that this war would be so easy. Your men are the knights of summer and winter is coming. War is not as fanciful or easy as you perceive it to be."

Harry groaned. She maybe southern-born but the harshness of the North was in her. And now was a bad time. Renly looked at Catelyn with a neutral grin before turning to the recently promoted Kingsguard at his side.

"Brienne, would you escort Lady Stark to her tent. I would like to speak to Lord Peverell alone."

Harry didn't know whether to wince or sigh in relief as the large woman escorted Catelyn away. On one side he could salvage the meeting while on the other, Lady Stark would not be so pleased with him. Renly watched as Brienne took the elderly woman away before turning to Harry. Harry shrugged at Renly.

"Forgive her your grace. Marching with the army while worrying for all of her children has made Lady Stark angry and blunt these days," Harry said. Renly nodded curtly.

"I understand. It must not be easy for her as one of her sons marches for war while her eldest daughter remains a captive with Joffrey," Renly replied. "However I did not send her away because of her words. I want to here your honest opinion."

"I will answer as honestly as I can," Harry replied. "That is all I will promise."

Renly nodded. "I know that unlike your northern brethren, you understand politics over honor and duty. Tell me, even if Stannis is the rightful king by blood, will he be a better king than I will?"

"By right and blood, Stannis is the rightful king which is why Robb and Ned Stark want to support him," Harry replied. "However his harsh ways will clash against the subtleties and intrigues of court. Eventually he will appear as a tyrant to the nobles at court, resulting in more blood. You however understand how to bend the rules and sway people's hearts to yours. You have charisma over Stannis' dominance. The people are more likely to follow you. If I had a choice between the two, you would be on the throne."

Renly smiled. "I see. Well I thank you for your opinion Harry. When you return to Robb, tell him I am willing to grant a force of twenty thousand men to reinforce his army and when I take the Iron Throne, I will respect the North's wishes. I will renounce all claim to dominion of the North so that they will be a free nation. I will also hold them an open hand of friendship so that our two kingdoms will rule in peace through Westeros."

"That is an extremely generous offer your grace," Harry said. "Might I ask why you are willing to offer this?"

"Come now Harry. You and I both know that Stannis will never agree to respecting the Northern bannorns' wishes. I can see that with the dragons extinct, Westeros for now is too big for the Iron Throne to command. The only true enemies we have are the Lannisters," Renly replied.

Harry nodded. "I will convey your offer to Robb. I only wish is that before I leave, I have it in writing so as to prove to Robb that your offer is sincere."

"Done," Renly replied. "I will have it ready for you at first light. As for now, I wish to retire. I assume the same is for you?"

"No, your grace. I feel restless after our long ride so I will find someone to fight. I am sure that I can find a few knights who are willing to fight," Harry said.

"I am sure I will not be surprised when I hear of your victories Lord Peverell," Renly mused. "I wish you good day."

"And to you, Lord Renly."

* * *

Within the Red Keep at Kingslanding, Tyrion sat in a hallway reading a message from Harry. Recent events in Kingslanding had been made, courtesy of his own doing. Tyrion knew that his position as King's Hand was anything but stable. As soon as his sister would find a way to rid him, he had no doubt that Cersei would take it. She and Joffrey were completely out of control, both of them mad with power. Joffrey was a lost cause after the two prostitutes he had sent for him came back tortured and the stories he heard chilled his spine. He needed to find a way to keep Tommen and Myrcella safe. Any Lannister alive would have their heads chopped up and put on a platter if the Baratheons conquered the city. Neither of them would be safe.

As a solution to these two problems, Tyrion set up a string of lies to discover who was in his sister's pockets among the small council. He told Varys, Pycell, and Baelish of his plans to marry Myrcella off. However he told each of them a different house. He told Pycell, the one he suspected, that Myrcella would marry into the Martells in Dorne. Varys was told that she would go to the Greyjoys while Baelish was informed that she would marry into the Arryns. It wasn't long until Cersei raged at him in anger at Tyrion's scheme to marry her daughter to the Dornish lords. Tyrion ignored his sister's rants and was now awaiting the arrival of Bronn, his most trusted underling.

"I don't appreciate being part of your games imp!"

Tyrion looked up to see Lord Baelish glaring down at him. Tyrion sighed and pocketed the letter.

"If Myrcella marries the Martell boy she can't marry into the Vale family can she?" Baelish asked sarcastically.

"No she can't," Tyrion replied flippantly. "Sorry about that."

"And I suppose your offer with Harrenhal is off as well?"

"Yep," Tyrion replied, knowing that Baelish would be infuriated no matter his next words. "Sorry about that too."

"Leave me out of your games," Baelish demanded. Tyrion gave a long sigh.

"Pity, you were to be the centerpiece to my next one," Tyrion said. Baelish paused, intrigued. "My brother Jaime rots away as prisoner to the Starks. I would like you to see him released."

"Robb Stark would never release the Kingslayer," Baelish replied.

"Normally no but I have here a letter from Harry," Tyrion said, holding up the letter. "He told me that if Sansa was given to them, Jaime would be set free to Tywin. Now I expect a letter from father any day now for his opinion of this deal. However I want you to speak to Robb's mother. Persuade her to join in. Surely she'll listen to you."

Footsteps were heard and Bronn appeared in the hallway with a crooked grin on his face.

"Find him?" Tyrion asked.

"Oh aye," Bronn replied. "With company. Filthy stoat, I almost hate to interrupt."

"No you don't," Tyrion bantered. "In fact you'd enjoy it."

"Oh aye," Bronn said a wicked smile stretching across his face.

Tyrion, Bronn, and a sellsword by the name of Dullaxe walked through the halls. Dullaxe was a huge man, strong and intimidating but not very bright. Bronn suggested he be hired as the sellsword was good in a fight and would not betray secrets, mostly due to the man's stupidity. When they reached the door where Pycell was resting, Tyrion motioned to Dullaxe. The giant gave a gunt as he slammed open the door, startling Pycell and his whore. The prostitute shrieked and hid in a corner while Bronn pulled Pycell to his feet to face Tyrion.

"I'm disappointed in you Pycell. You told my sister of my plans to marry off Myrcella to the Martells. Pity," Tyrion drawled.

"Me, never! I am your loyal servant and I have served your family faithfully. It wasn't me," Pycell said. "It was Varys! The little spider and his spies running about eavesdropping everywhere!"

"That's where you're wrong," Tyrion corrected. "I told Varys that Myrcella was to be wed to Theon Greyjoy while Littlefinger was informed that Robert Arryn would have a fiance'. As my sister so gladly told me of her displeasure that Myrcella was going to Dorne. See the picture?"

"The eunuch has spies everywhere!" Pycell feebly protested. Tyrion pursed his lips before turning to Dullaxe.

"Cut off his manhood and feed it to the goats," Tyrion ordered.

Dullaxe nodded and looked around in confusion before turning back to Tyrion who was fiddling with a widget, thoroughly enjoying as Pycell quivered like a block of fat.

"There's no goats half-man!" Dullaxe exclaimed. Bronn's face widened in amusement as Tyrion threw his hands in the air.

"Well make due! Feed it to some other vermin. Throw it out the window. Shove it up his arse," Tyrion said exasperated. "Just cut it off!"

"Oh right," Dullaxe said. The man turned to Pycell. "Now hold it out will ya? I've had a few cups so keep still when I cut it off."

Bronn had to clamp his mouth to stop laughing at Tyrion's stupefied expression. Pycell whimpered and curled up onto the bed as he tried to back away from Dullaxe's grasp.

"How long have you been spying for my sister?" Tyrion asked.

"All I have done is for House Lannister. I have served your father and family since the days of the Mad King!" Pycell begged.

Tyrion glanced at Bronn. "I don't like his beard."

Bronn took the hint and before Pycell could move, Bronn grabbed the maestor's beard and sliced it off with his knife. Pycell whimpered at the ragged hair.

"How many Hands have you betrayed?" Tyrion asked. "Eddard Stark? Jon Arryn-"

"Jon Arryn found out the truth of your sister and planned to tell the king!" Pycell cried out. "I saved your sister!"

Tyrion was not amused. "But you let him die! When my sister commands you to poison me, will you do it?"

"It was all for House Lannister!" Pycell whined.

"Get him out of my sight and throw him in one of the black cells!" Tyrion ordered. Bronn nodded and seized one arm. Dullaxe though scratched his head in confusion.

"I thought they was brown!" Dullaxe exclaimed.

Before Tyrion could comment at his stupidity. Bronn forced Pycell's other arm into Dullaxe's hands and forced the both of them to follow him. Tyrion sighed and eyed the terrified woman in the corner. He walked up to her and laid a gold coin within her reach.

"For your trouble," Tyrion stated. He turned away and spotted Pycell struggling in the arms of the two mercenaries. Tyrion turned back and laid another coin before giving the her a nod. Tyrion left the room and watched briefly as his underlings lead the struggling man away.

"Your move, sister."

* * *

"Here you go Sirius, a slab of meat for ya you lazy dog!"

In his tent, Sirius barked in happiness as Harry tossed the direwolf his dinner. Harry chuckled as the wolf began to tear it apart as he looked down at his own meal. It was meat and bread and water. Sometimes he missed the extravagant feasts Hogwarts had. Still, food filled his stomach and it needed to be fed. Especially after beating the tar out of five foolish knights that thought they could take him. As Harry ate, the tent door flapped open. Harry paused and looked up to see Margaery Tyrell walk in. He paused in confusion and also as the sight of her brought back memories of his dear friend.

"Good evening to you Lord Peverell," she said gracefully. Harry stood up and knocked over the table his meal was on.

"Good evening to you Lady Tyrell," Harry said hurriedly. He noticed his food on the ground and cursed as Sirius began eating it. "Oh blasted glutton."

Margaery giggled. "Well it seems your wolf is pleased at your blunder."

"Always after food he is," Harry agreed. Sirius gave Harry a glare before curling up. Harry chuckled and looked back up at his guest. "Lady Tyrell, might I ask you why you are here? Shouldn't you retire to the king's tent, especially at this time of night?"

"I wished to ask you something. Judging by my husband's pleased expression after speaking with you, I hope that you would help me as well," she replied.

Harry nodded. "I will answer to the best of my knowledge, your grace."

"Am I beautiful?"

Harry gaped. "Your grace, why would you ask me such a question."

She gave Harry a look that reminded him so much of Hermione. "I saw your face when you first laid eyes on me. Unlike many they held no lust or desire but shock at my appearance. Yet you did not express any comment of my appearance. So I ask you now, when we're all alone and you are free to answer as you please. Am I beautiful?"

Harry chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Your grace, word of your beauty was heard even far in the North. Yet they do you an injustice as no mere word has been created to describe you."

"Flatterer," Lady Tyrell replied. However she looked pleased. "The famed eloquence of yours has proven true however. Northerners can breed people with grace."

"Harsh lands breed harsh people," Harry replied. "I am one of the few that see the happier side of life."

"Do tell, Lord Peverell," Lady Tyrell commanded lightly. "What happy side are you talking about?"

"When Lord Stark found me, I was a starving little boy who had to fight like an animal to survive," Harry replied. "Now I am a lord at the personal service of King Robb, I have friends, a loyal hound, in a tent with a beautiful woman to keep me company."

"My, my, how bold," Margaery responded. "I'm not sure to be flattered or cautious."

"My sentiments exactly to your question, your beautiful grace," Harry countered. She gave the lord a devious smile.

"Tell me Lord Peverell, if you could, would you take me as your wife?" Margaery Tyrell asked.

Harry eyed the young queen cautiously. Harry surreptitiously waved his hand, activating a ward that prevented any eavesdropping.

"If I could, I would like any man. However why ask me such a dangerous question?" Harry asked. "Is something troubling you?"

The queen sat on Harry's bed and clasped her hands in her lap. "When I first saw you standing with Lady Stark gaping at me, my heart jumped. As I watched you later on fight, I felt my body hunger. Hunger for you. I want to know! Why? Why does my body feel this way? For a complete stranger such as yourself!"

Harry groaned. "Forgive me, your grace."

Harry leaned down and gently held her face in his hands. Margaery did not resist as Harry lowered his face towards her and kissed her softly. Her eyelids lowered as she was hypnotized by the kiss. Harry did not deepen it and after a moment backed away.

"Do you feel anything?" Harry asked. Margaery nodded and she blushed at Harry, not able to speak a word. Harry waited until the shocked queen recovered from his rash action. The queen gave a great shuddering gasp as she held her chest and looked at Harry with lust filled eyes. Her legs rubbed against each other as she felt her nether regions dampen in desire. Every thought she had left her as the only thing she wanted was Harry. To caress her, embrace her, and give her the love and tenderness her husband could not give. She rose to her feet and held Harry's face in her hands, treasuring the youthful yet tired face of the green eyed man. Harry held her face in his right hand, pulling her close with his left. She rubbed her body against his and breathed in his scent of musk, grass, and steel. Her heart raced as she looked up again to see Harry staring down at her, patiently waiting for her to choose what will come next.

"I-I-I need you Harry!" the queen panted.

That was the only warning he had as the queen dragged him towards her with strength he had not expected. She pulled him down and pinned him under her. Harry instinctively held her as she kissed him fiercely, letting out a breathy moan of pleasure. Harry closed his eyes and kissed her back. Her body writhed against his as he tasted her. She squealed as Harry's hands started to roam, his fingers gently touching her and sending shivers of thrill down her spine. Harry separated the kiss then attacked her neckline, sending butterfly kisses along it. She withheld a squeal of surprise and panted as Harry's hands found the buttons holding her dress together. Clothes flew off as their passions grew. Sirius eyed the couple before moving out of the tent, standing silent vigil and warding off any curious wanderer away from the tent. It wouldn't due for the master to be disturbed at this time, Sirius sensed.

* * *

Up in Winterfell, Bran sighed as the day's meetings with the vassels ended. At his side Luwin groaned as he finished recording all the proceedings, relieved that today's court had ended. Rickon however was cranky and glared sullenly at his older brother who had forbid him to go outside and play.

"Well young Bran, with today's business done, why don't you and Rickon go outside? I'll handle the rest," Luwin said. Bran smiled.

"Thank you Luwin. You can go now Rickon," Bran said.

Rickon gave a whoop of glee and ran out with his wolf, Shaggydog. Luwin handed Bran a pair of elegant crutches made especially for him. Bran winced as he placed his weight on his legs. The bracers that were strapped to his legs allowed him to walk upright and even though the accident occurred over a year ago, walking still was hard for him. However it was easier every day and he had faith that one day, he could walk just as well as a normal person.

"Hodor!" Bran called.

A large man came shuffling into the hall and to Bran's side. The man was a giant compared to most people but was also dim and stupid. However he was kind and gentle. He assisted Bran and carried him whenever it was too tiring for Bran to walk. The man smiled at Bran and walked beside Bran, ready to help whenever Bran needed. At Hodor's heels was Bran's direwolf, Summer, eager to finally spend time with Bran.

"Hello young wolf. I see today's bull shit is over," a voice said.

Bran frowned and looked over to see Osha with her bag of herbs. Shortly after his father left, Osha and a couple of wildlings had tried to kidnap him. Theon and Robb rescued him and killed all except for Osha. While she was resentful at first, Osha grew fond of Bran. She watched as he patiently took care of leading Winterfell while studying with Maestor Luwin along with trying to be a role model for his younger brother. It wasn't long until Osha grew devoted to him and took care of him much like an older sibling would.

"It is. I'm going for a walk Osha!" Bran said happily. Osha nodded.

"Hodor, make sure Bran doesn't strain himself. Understand?"

"Hodor!" Hodor said happily.

Osha smiled and walked beside Hodor. As they walked in the lands around Winterfell, Bran talked with Osha about the lands over the Wall and anything that was on his mind. Lately these days, Bran had been receiving strange dreams. Very vivid dreams that troubled him at times.

The small group strayed a little off the path as Bran wanted to view a spot that Harry called, Ent's Circle. It was a clearing with a pond of water in the middle that was clear as the sky and surrounded by gnarled old trees that bent over the pool. Every time that Bran accompanied Harry there, he felt a strange feeling that there was something there that refused to be seen.

The walk there was long due to Bran's slow pace but they eventually reached it. Bran panted as he sat down on a nearby rock while Summer lapped water from the pool. Hodor kindly filled water from the pond and gave it for Bran to drink while petting Summer on the head. Osha sat down on a rock as well, peering at the woods around them.

"What is this place?" Osha asked.

"Harry called it Ent's Circle!" Bran said cheerfully. "He told me that the shepherds of trees gather here in the olden times when the land was at peril, long during the Long Night."

"I never heard of that story," Osha admitted. "But I believe it."

Bran cocked his head in curiosity. "Why?"

"I feel something here. Like we're not alone."

"You too!" Bran said excitedly. "My siblings always thought I was paranoid while Harry just gave me a silly smile every time I told him."

Osha was about to reply when a twig snapped. Osha looked up to see a dirty bandit leering at her. Near him were several others, all holding rusty yet sharp blades. Osha pushed Bran behind her while Summer snarled viciously at the bandits. Hodor picked Bran up and stared at Osha, waiting her to say anything. The leader snickered and waved a finger at Hodor.

"Ah ah ah, fat man. We have bows aimed at the pretty little lordling. Now, Brot, why don't ya get rid of the dog. Rhew, Porlt. Get the wench. We're going to have fun with her."

Bran screamed as Brot clubbed Summer viciously on its side while Osha was dragged towards the bandits. Osha stared stonily as the bandits ripped off her clothes and chuckled perversely at her. Their leader licked Osha's neck and sneered at Bran's face.

"Oh aye, we'll let the little lordling watch as we have fun with you over and over again," the bandit sneered. "I'll take her first!"

The bandit threw her to the ground and kicked her face, laughing evilly as he did so. Bran struggled in Hodor's grasp but the giant held on, knowing instinctively there was nothing he could do. As Bran watched in horror as the bandit was preparing to violate Osha, a great wave of anger filled him and he stretched out his hand.

**"LEAVE HER ALONE!" **

The trees around the clearing began to sway violently as a loud howl like a banshee was heard in the forest. The trees groaned as their branches bent even in the still air. Limbs crackled and thuds were heard as before everyone's eyes, the trees began to walk around them. Everyone stood still in shock as one large oak tree over forty feet tall stomped towards them. The oak tree stretched and two large pieces of bark moved to reveal large yellow eyes that stared at the clearing. The oaken giant turned towards Bran and before Bran could speak, memories of what just transpired flashed. The oak tree groaned and in a rough voice spoke. Its voice was deep and guttural but the malice and anger held in them were clear. The tree pointed at the bandits and let out a word.

_**"Stroic!"** _

Tree limbs reached out and grabbed the bandits. The bandits screamed as the now moving tree tore them apart, splashing blood everywhere. Pieces of flesh dropped heavily on the ground as the corpses dropped on the ground. The giant then turned back to Bran who stared back at the tree, curious and fascinated by it. It pointed at Bran and spoke.

_**"Dia duit asarlai."**_

The giant then walked away back into the woods. Bran tried to watch but as soon as it hit the tree line thickened, it vanished. Bran directed Hodor towards Osha who was staring at the trees in horror and wariness.

"Are you okay Osha?"

Osha nodded. "I'm fine. Come little one. We need to leave here and go back to Winterfell. Maestor Luwin needs to be told of this."

"How's Summer?"

Said direwolf whined but licked Bran's hand to assure his master that he was fine. Bran smiled at his direwolf and looked back at Hodor who was unconcerned for anything except Bran.

"Home Hodor!"

"Hodor!"

As the group sped back to Winterfell, Bran could help but look back at the clearing they were once in. The water twisted itself into a form of a lady, pale as ice and beautiful. She smiled and waved at Bran before her form collapsed, into the water. Bran gaped in amazement at what he witnessed. The stories that Harry had told him were true. A world that was hidden from men.

A world of magic.

* * *

Miles away, Harry woke as one of the wards he had tied to his blood alerted him. Weariness, confusion, and alertness he felt as he washed himself using a cloth and water that was provided. Harry looked at his bed where the queen was still soundly asleep and she had a small smile on her face. Harry could not help but smile as well, gently stroking her cheek before kissing her lips lightly. Margaery let out a soft moan at the kiss as Harry's loving actions woke her from her slumber. She slowly sat up ignoring the fact that she was completely naked under the sheet.

"Morning, my love," she whispered.

"Morning, my queen," Harry replied. "Its nearly sunrise and you need to get away from me and close to your husband's tent."

The implications of what they had done hit her and her face immediately showed fear at what they had done. Harry hugged her, quickly preventing her from speaking. Harry held her and calmed her down, whispering soft words in her ear. When she had calmed down, Harry tilted her face so that she was looking into his eyes. Using legilimency he implanted calming emotions into her as he talked to her.

"My wolf will prevent you from being seen. You need to go before anyone awakes. Hurry before the sun rises," Harry whispered. Behind her back, Harry wove wards about Margaery. A strong Notice-Me-Not charm with a Disillusionment and Soundless charms as well a Befuddling ward all time set. People would subtly look away as she approached and if she was asked, any story she made would be believed as truth.

Margaerey nodded. She quickly dressed herself in her clothes, washing the Harry's scent off her body using some herbs Harry had. Before she left, she held Harry close.

"Will you come back if you had the chance?" Margaerey whispered. "Last night was the best experience I ever had."

Harry kissed her. "My dear queen Mary. This night will not be our last. Now go."

Margaerey smiled and left the tent with Sirius at her heels. As soon as they were gone, Harry pulled a pewter bowl that was given and filled it with water. He set the bowl on the table and waved his hand over it. The bowl morphed into a perfectly round container and polished as bright as a mirror. Harry concentrated his magic on the connection he had with Bran and poured his magic into the water.

**_"Aquae_****_ Mirae!"_**

The image in the water no longer showed his face but Bran's. Harry delved into the magic of time and witnessed as Bran inadvertently saved his group from bandits by awakening the servants of the Old Gods that had fallen asleep since the Long Night. Harry pursed his lips as he witnessed every detail of how Bran was rescued and soon concluded what Bran had done.

Bran was a wizard. Not like a common wizard but one powerful enough to break the stasis ward the Old Gods had created on their servants. Harry knew from day one that Bran had the potential to become one ever since Harry saw Bran cast accidental magic on his brother. That is why he purposely led Bran away from activities that would anger him as opposed to Robb and Jon. He guided Bran to the scholarly arts in preparation for this. However with his accident and the magic that was used to heal him. Bran's magical core must have been bolstered and become active now. He needed training as soon as possible. Yet a Stark was always needed at Winterfell and Harry was too embroiled in the war to suddenly leave.

It wasn't until hours later that Gendry walked into the tent to see Harry still as a statue staring far away. Gendry had never seen Harry so still and he cautiously waved a hand in front of Harry's eyes.

"Um milord? Harry?" Gendry asked.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Gendry eyeing him.

"What is it Gendry?"

"Your meal sir. Also King Renly has asked for your appearance as soon as possible," Gendry said.

Harry nodded. "I will do that. Thank you Gendry."

"Of course milord," Gendry replied. "May I ask you something milord?"

"What?"

"Can I take this off?" Gendry asked as he pointed to the sleeveless robe wearing. The robe was weighted with iron bars, weighing Gendry down. It was a training implement Harry had created that to increase Gendry's strength. Harry shook his head.

"No. In fact you are moving around too easily. Add two more bars. I'll know if you don't," Harry replied. Gendry groaned and nodded. "And I expect you not to come back until you beat three men on the training ground today!"

"Yes milord," Gendry replied reluctantly leaving Harry to his meal.

A short while later, Harry entered the tent of King Renly who was in the middle of his morning meal. Beside him was his queen along with Ser Loras who glowered at Harry. Harry glanced at Margaerey before bowing to Renly in respect.

"A fine dawn to you your graces. I believe you called for me?" Harry asked courteously.

"I did," Renly said. "Today I ride out to meet my brother. Can I count on your support if things between my brother and I fall?"

Harry nodded. "If Stannis violates the mandatory peace in the middle of a parley, I will cut off his head myself milord."

Renly chuckled. "There's no need for that Harry. I am quite happy that along with my Kingsguard you will also protect me. I have not forgotten your dismantling of the Kingslayer at the last tournament."

"You honor me, your grace," Harry said. Renly smiled.

"Not enough. Be ready to ride soon," Renly replied.

Harry bowed and exited the tent in time to bump into Lord Baelish. Harry stared at the treasurer in shock before he smiled at him.

"My friend Littlefinger, how are you?" Harry asked happily. Lord Baelish smiled.

"Hello Harry, or might I say Lord Peverell? Congratulations on moving up in the world," the banker replied. "I would have thought you would have been at Stannis' camp. I did remember Lord Eddard supporting him."

"Circumstances change. Renly is a better king than Stannis is. Blood right does not always make for the best leaders," Harry replied. "Besides who's to say that our position can't be changed. You and I are living proof that a man can forge his own path."

Baelish bowed. "You flatter me. I am merely good at counting coins and talking. It is you that blaze your own path disregarding the people's opinions."

"As you say. Personally, little Arya's opinion of me does matter. She still thinks of me as invincible and unbendable," Harry replied.

"It certainly seems that way. In a way your influence spreads more deeply than Varys' at times."

Harry laughed. "It isn't I assure you. If it make little Arya smile I would run around Kingslanding with nothing but Joffrey's crown upon my head."

"I daresay most people would agree as well. The great Lord Peverell running like a madman in celebration of the war's end."

"When you say it like that, it is quite tempting," Harry said. "But enough about that. Why are you here?"

Baelish straightened himself. "I was sent here by Hand of the King, Lord Tyrion, to offer an exchange of prisoners to Catelyn Stark and unofficially, you as well. Tyrion offered an exchange. Sansa for Jaime. He understands that he is of no use to you no more."

Harry nodded. "Sounds reasonable. I'll speak to Robb of it as soon as I get back. Tell Tyrion that when Kingslanding falls, he and his youngest nephew and daughter need not worry. I swear upon my honor that I shall keep them safe. They are innocent in this war. Only Joffrey, Jaime, and Cersei deserve their fate."

"Very generous of you," Baelish commented.

"They are innocent in this war," Harry said. "As are many others. Come now, we both have much business to attend to. Let us speak at another time."

Baelish bowed in respect and left Harry. Harry strode back to his tent and quickly wrote several messages to various people. After he finishes, he charmed each of them so that when the response was written, it would be sent instantly to him. Harry added the standard cocktail of wards and charms before sending the letters to Robb, Varys, Tyrion, and Luwin in the hopes that they would receive it and answer soon. Harry then pulled on his armor and weapons, buckling them onto his body. First a padding of soft furs over his chest to absorb any blows he may receive. Then came chain mail tunic and leggings. Over was a long black overcoat that Gendry had created. It was made of leather but underneath the leather material was hundreds of overlapping plates. On his arms were bracers that covered his forearms along with light pauldrons to protect his shoulder. On his head was a protective headgear that covered his head and cheeks, all hidden under black cloth. Harry strapped his belt of daggers over his shoulder and held his warhammer in his hands. Harry channeled his magic in it sending out soft pulses of magic through it. He saw stone still as he awaited for the king's word to ride out. And he had a feeling, Stannis would not be pleased.

* * *

**There you go, the next part of my retelling of the Game of Thrones crossover. Contrary to my decision last time, I decided to change some aspects while also retaining the spirit of intrigue and mysticism that the series hold. I chose Margaery Tyrell because judging by her description in the the awoiaf wiki, it reminds me much of Hermione. She is someone that can keep up with the complicated game that Harry plays. **

**Bran finally gets a feature in this story! Woot! And not only that, he is a wizard. Hmm, I wonder what will happen? **

**Robb finally gives Harry an award, his own house! I chose Peverell because Potter or Black don't really sound noble at all and Peverell is the only surname with the most significance to Harry. Harry's position is unique as he is basically his house will always have the power of the Hand of the King. However that is if they choose so. The relationship I created between Robb and Harry will most like Arthur and Merlin. Harry never desires power like the King but will use his own to protect the King from anything that threatens him.**

**Hopefully we get to see what Theon and Jon are doing in the next chapter as well as the conclusion of the Baratheon rivalry. Who lives and who dies. And also, what is Tyrion planning. Will we see more of our lovable imp?**

**As always, please review.**

**PEACE! Oso1991.**


	6. We Do Not Sow

_**I do not own Harry Potter or Game of** **Thrones. ** _

* * *

**We Do Not Sow **

On a plateau overseeing a cliff, the parties of Stark and Baratheon met with Stannis' party after a morning's ride. Both sides brought with them only a couple of guards that flapped in the wind. Representing the Starks were Harry and Catelyn while Renly brought two of his Kingsguard with him. Opposite of Renly, Stannis glowered at the opposition openly glaring at Harry as Harry stood by Renly's side.

"Harry. I should have known not to trust a conniving bastard such as yourself. Leading me on like that. I ought to mount your head on a pike," Stannis growled. "You should remember that Eddard Stark supported my claim to the throne. I suggest you do the same."

Harry eyed Stannis cooly. "Its Lord Harry Peverell to you Stannis. And I was charged with keeping the Stark alliance with the Baratheons alive. Your brother Renly proved that he is the better ruler. Its no fault of his that you popped out first."

"You will not talk to the Chosen One like that, agent of the Dark One!"

Harry glanced at the red-haired priestess at Stannis' side. "And you must be the Red Priestess I've heard about."

"I am Melisandre, priestess of the Lord of Light," she proclaimed. "Keep your forked tongue behind those teeth of yours, serpent tongue."

"My, my, so rude," Harry drawled. "I wonder what I did to deserve this."

"Enough!" Stannis barked. He turned to Renly who had a faint smile on his face. "I see you have not given up your claim to the throne, little brother."

"And why should I?" Renly asked. "The people desire me to be their king judging by the number of people that rallied to my cause. All of Stormland and the Reach have mustered their strength in order for me to become King."

"Bah, you are not ready to be king," Stannis scoffed. "You are neither experienced enough or strong enough. The Iron Throne is made for conquerors. Not politicians such as yourself."

"Not all battles are fought with sword and shield, brother," Renly replied cooly. "The greatest ones are fought with words and ink."

"You should fear your brother Renly," Melisandre interrupted. "I have seen his victory in the flames of prophecy. He will be the one to rule all of Westeros."

"And I have seen Renly's victories in the eyes of his men," Harry countered. "Smoke and flame smolder in comparison to the love people have for a king who fights for his vassals."

Renly grinned widely. "Well said, Lord Peverell. I thank you for your kind words."

"Would the both of you stop fighting?" Catelyn scolded. "You two are brothers! Born of the same blood. Neither of you have any reason to fight each other. It was the Lannisters that wronged the both of you."

"I have no reason?" Stannis growled. "I served Robert well and faithfully but all he has ever done is spat at me. The sacrifices I took was pushed aside in favor of rewarding other people like your husband and Jon Arryn. No longer will I stand aside for other people to take what is mine!"

"What is yours?" Renly asked in disbelief. "Listen to yourself. Taking what is yours! A king does not take from the people he rules over. A king does not ignore the people in favor of a mystic who stares too long into the fire. All the men that have joined under me have entrusted their lives to me and you expect me to betray them because you say so? I will become king for them else I'll die trying."

Stannis snorted. "Out of the love for our mutual mother, I'll give you tonight to reconsider your position. Strike your banners, join me, and I'll let you and your men keep their positions. I'll even let you become my heir, until I have a son. Otherwise I will destroy you."

"You can try brother," Renly said. "I'm fighting for more than myself. And I'll show you why your coldness and harshness will be your ruin."

"We shall see Renly," Stannis replied.

Stannis wheeled his horse away, leading his party back to his camp. Renly watched his brother leave and frowned in disgust.

"How far you have fallen brother," Renly lamented as he lead his men back to camp as well.

As Renly urged his horse to leave, Harry was watching to woman in red leave. There was no doubt that she knew the archaic art of magic. Her magic felt foul and overwhelmingly bright. It was sharp and edgy like the blade of a sword. It was the magic of a witch skilled in powerful but sacrificial magic. Magic that was powered by the price paid in blood, flesh, and souls. This was a dangerous opponent and one to keep an eye on.

Harry wheeled his horse around to chase after Renly. However he knew that this wouldn't be the last time he would meet her.

* * *

Davos Seaworth, trusted confidant of Stannis Baratheon, was not a man who believed in the ghost stories and monsters that bump in the night. However as he paddled across the sea, he could not help but feel shivers crawling up and down his back as his passenger stared serenely at him. Though she was clothed in thin red cloth, the cold winds of the night sea did not faze Melisandre as she continued to smile without emotion. Davos wished that she would turn her eyes elsewhere, away from him.

Ever since she had caught the attention of Stannis, she had raised an army of religious fanatics for him with staged miracles in honor of her god, the Lord of Light. He did not believe any of them but was silent as she helped his lord. However it is when they burned effigies of the Seven, that is when Davos became wary and afraid of her. The burning of the Seven was renounced by the old maestor of Dragonstone. The old man was afraid of her and in an act of desperation, he decided to poison himself along with her by drinking from the same cup of poisoned wine. However the poison that he made, strong and quick, did not faze Melisandre as she watched the old man writhe in agony before expiring.

"Trouble ser knight?" Melisandre asked.

Ser Davos looked up to see Melisandre smiling, almost smirking, at him. Perhaps she enjoyed unnerving others, Davos thought. In any case, he shook his head.

"No, just confused as to why milord asked me to do this?" Davos replied.

"The Chosen One is enacting the words of the Lord of Light, his god. You would do well not to question them," Melisandre replied. "However it is natural for you to be curious of them. Much like our ancestors before the Lord of Light granted them the gift of fire to peer into the darkness and unknown. Be calm and reassured as in time, all questions will be answered."

Instead of reassuring him, all of Davos' nerves pricked in uneasiness. He nodded stiffly and continued to row the boat. He steered the boat so that it gently touched the shores, not damaging the keel on the rocks. Davos pulled it in and helped the priestess off. She walked gracefully and without a word to a nearby cistern. Davos followed her with a lantern, wondering where they were going. However he continued to walk, not speaking a word until they arrived at several bars embedded in rock, impeding their progress. Davos grabbed one and tugged on it.

"These bars are not coming out," Davos noted. "There's no way we're cutting through these."

"It is no worry," Melisandre answered from behind him. "We are already here."

Davos looked back and recoiled in shock at the priestess. She was unrobed and naked, displaying the swollen stomach of a pregnant woman. Davos knew that she wasn't with a babe. The priestess continued to smile as she laid down with her legs towards the bars, spread open. Her stomach rippled as she moaned aloud. The light within the lantern flickered as magic flowed out of the woman in labor. She pushed and pushed while wisps of smoke appeared from her nether regions. Davos backed away as far as possible and watched in horror as the priestess birthed a monstrous shadow, clawing its way out of her womb and shrieking like a thousand birds. As it rose, it displayed its shadowy limbs, sharp as razors and dripping with poison. Melisandre held the shadow's face tenderly and pulled its ear close to her lips.

"Kill Renly Baratheon, my son."

The shadow shrieked before flying through the bars and away, leaving the priestess and the horrified man in its wake. Davos did not believe in any gods, but now he wished he had one for protection of this witch.

* * *

At the Baratheon camp, Gendry watched as his mentor systematically demolished several of the finest knights in King Renly's service in preparation for the upcoming battle. Already the knights around the training field looked at each other nervously as Harry quickly finished off his latest opponent with a bone-jarring blow to the stomach, sending the unfortunate knight tumbling away. Harry planted his warhammer into the ground and looked around at the spectators as a squire dragged away the defeated knight.

"Next!" Harry roared. "I'm still fresh as a daisy! Give me a challenge here!"

Several of the spectators looked at each other nervously as Harry eagerly pounded his warhammer, itching for a fight. Gendry chuckled. After the first four knights being handily defeated, more people were reluctant to fight the northern lord. Harry pounded his hammer again before sighing in disgust at the lack of volunteers.

"Gendry get your arse here!" Harry roared. "Your turn to get your arse handed to you on a silver-beaten platter!"

Gendry groaned but picked up his shield and mace. He approached the training field and settled into a fighting stance. Just as Harry charged forward, a loud piercing scream caused everyone to freeze. Harry turned to the direction where the scream came from and began rushing towards the source. He ignored the knights and lords around him as he pushed and shoved his way to the king's tent. Harry kicked away the pompous Ser Loras and jumped inside to seeing a frightening scene.

The King stared in shock as he saw in his reflection a shadowy creature shriek at him just before it stabbed him in the chest. Harry cursed as he rushed forwards. The magic flowed from his body as he raised his hammer at the shade. The hammer glowed brightly before blasting the creature with a burst of silver light. The creature gave an inhuman screech as it faded into dust and blood. Brienne caught the king as he fell, cradling the dying man in her arms. Harry rushed over to the King's side, frantically opening his bag to pull out a vial. Brienne began to wail but Harry wasn't going to let the King die that easily. To the shock of everyone inside of the tent, Harry stabbed the King violently in the heart. Brienne immediately pulled Harry away from the King. However the King let out a huge gasp as he felt a surge of life through his body.

"Harry," the king croaked.

Harry pulled himself away from Brienne and scrambled towards the king.

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Don't let Stannis get away with this," Renly whispered. "If Stannis becomes King, all of Westeros will fall."

Harry nodded. "Of course."

"Take my ring and speak with House Tyrell," Renly hissed as he felt his life fade. "They shall help you."

Renly let out a shuddering gasp before he succumbed to his wounds. Harry bowed his head in sorrow as the monarch finally left Westeros. Harry picked up Renly's corpse and laid it on the bed, arranging his arms so that they were crossed over Renly's chest. Harry looked up to see the Rainbow guard, Renly's personal guard, all staring at him with suspicion and hostility with the exception of Brienne who was mourning the loss of her king. Harry locked eyes with Ser Loren who stared at Harry for a long moment before pulling out his sword. Harry did not flinch as Loras' sword was a hair's breath from slicing open his throat.

"How could you let our king die?" Loras asked angrily.

"When I got here," Harry explained, "the king was already stabbed through the heart. There was nothing I could do for him. In the confusion, the assassin escaped leaving this."

Harry gave Loras a transfigured handkerchief, magicked to resemble a torn scrap of cloth with Stannis' symbol emblazoned on it. Ser Loras took the cloth in confusion, then realization, then hate as he showed the cloth to the rest of his company. Harry waited until Ser Loras turned back to him.

"We need to tell the queen," Harry said.

"Of course," Loras agreed. "You tell her. I will need to tell the rest of the Lords. They will need to hear of Stannis' treachery."

Harry nodded. "Of course. With Renly gone, you are one of this army's leaders. Don't let the death of Renly also mean the death of his dream."

"What do you mean?" Ser Loras asked.

"Renly saw first hand the corruption and tyranny of Westeros in Kingslanding. He wanted to correct that. Don't let his dream die Ser Loras," Harry explained. Ser Loras nodded.

"I won't," he whispered. "I swear on my honor."

As Ser Loras left, he caught the stare from Brienne and waved a hand in her face. Brienne staggered as a mild confundus charm hit her. Paired with the trauma of the king's death, it was suffice to hide that Harry performed magic on her. Catelyn escorted the grieving knight away as he knelt down to the remains of the creature. Though most of it was ash, he spotted the black ichor that was splattered amongst the dust. Harry pulled out an empty vial and scooped the ichor into it. The ichor let off a foul essence as Harry imbued it with magic. The liquid shuddered violently before morphing to reveal a hooded woman. The woman was covered in fire and had red robes enveloping her. Harry cut off the magic and the ichor reverted to its black form.

Harry turned away and left the tent. He ignored the questions and whispers from the knights and soldiers around him, curious as to what had happened. He headed straight for the queen's tent. One of the ladies-in-waiting greeted him and Harry explained to her that the queen is needed. The servant nodded and alerted the queen who ushered Harry inside, for she had her own news.

* * *

The morning after Renly's death, Queen Margaerey Baratheon stood before Renly's banner men. All of them were waiting, confused, and ready to turn to Stannis' army as their liege was dead. Many of them would have left but respect for Renly's kindness and compassion had stopped their armies from moving away. They waited as the queen stood up to speak.

"Milords, as all of you know, my husband and your liege was killed last night. The man who did this escaped but we know that Stannis is responsible," she announced.

She threw out the scrap of cloth with Stannis' symbol emblazoned upon it. At the sight of it, many of the lords roared in anger at Stannis' treachery. However the queen managed to calm them down with a few gestures of her hand.

"We see what Stannis does to his brother, who merely disagreed with him. What do you think will happen if a lord disagrees with him? If one of you left for Stannis' army, do you think he would appreciate your treachery?"

Whispers of concern was heard as the queen made a valid point. Stannis was harsher to traitors than to his enemies. He killed his own brother so why would he care if he killed a lord?

"However Renly is not gone from this land just yet," Margaerey said. "He left me with one last gift. A son."

A huge gasp was heard amongst the lords.

"Yes, I am pregnant with Renly's son," the queen said. "I only knew of this yesterday. Yet all the signs are there. I have spoken to my own healer and the Stark's healer as well. There is no doubt that I am pregnant with a son judging by the signs. Knowing this will you continue to ride with us or join Stannis?"

A lord stood up and turned to face his fellow lords before looking to the queen. She nodded as she recognized him to be Lord Donnel Swann of House Swann.

"For many years, Lord Renly has been kind to my house. He has be kind not only to me in respect to my station but to myself as a person. With Lord Renly, I never had to worry for my life or my children. Yet with Stannis, I've seen how he treats those he deem as enemies and it is to be feared. I have no doubt in my mind that I will be executed for allying myself with Renly. And I would rather die fighting with a sword at my hand as a lord than by hanging like a common criminal. So I stand by Queen Baratheon and I eagerly await the day when my son can happily serve the new Baratheon prince like I had done."

Lord Donnel sat down but his words struck a chord with the lords.

"I stand by Queen Baratheon!"

"As will I!"

"House Fell will lend its shields!"

"The lions of Grandison will support you!"

"For Renly!"

Queen Margaerey shed a tear of joy as the lords unanimously chose to stand by her in the wake of Renly's death. Not only that it seems as if new life had been born along with new hope that was lost when her husband died. The queen raised her hand and the lords quieted, waiting for the words of their queen.

"By all the Seven Gods, I thank you for your support. We will march against Stannis, Houses Baratheon and Tyrell together and crush his army. With Stark occupying the Lannisters in the west, we will then crush Joffrey and take Kingslanding!"

"HOORAH!"

* * *

Stannis couldn't believe it when he heard the news from his spies. Even though Renly was gone, his vassals had rallied behind their queen, Margaerey. Somehow she managed to retain the loyalties of all of Renly's vassals despite her being a Tyrell. Not only that but word had begun to spread of his treachery. Kinslaying was a huge taboo in Westeros. Stannis could feel the fear from many of his own vassals as he walked angrily back to his tent. Beside him, Davos currently attempting to reason with Stannis.

"Milord," Davos began but Stannis cut him off.

"I told you Davos, I don't want to hear it."

"Milord, I mean no disrespect," Davos insisted. "However what I saw in that cave."

"What of it?" Stannis snapped. "Obviously Renly's dead but my army is still much smaller than his is. We'll need to regroup near Kingslanding. If we can take it before that Tyrell bitch can, we can repel her armies while utilizing our fleets."

"You mean if Melisandre can take Kingslanding," Davos cut in. It took a considerable amount of Davos' courage to withstand the furious stare from Stannis.

"What are you implying Davos?" Stannis asked dangerously.

"The men are talking and despite my efforts, they are spreading," Davos said. "They say that she is a witch and has you under her control. That she bewitched you in return for great power and the religion she is teaching us is one of evil. Now I had no reason to believe these rumors but what I saw in the cave, I can only describe it as black magic."

Stannis sighed. "Davos what you saw there, you will never speak of it. However I will heed your warning. I will not bring Melisandre with the army. However you will lead the fleet while I lead the army."

Davos sputtered in shock before speaking.

"M-m-milord, I am a smuggler. My experience is with evading ships not battling. This will give the other lords reason to doubt you," Davos protested.

"The other lords are lucky that I do not run them through for rumormongering," Stannis growled. "Tell the army to start preparing. We'll move tomorrow."

"Yes milord."

Davos bowed and exited the tent. However he made a shocked scream when he nearly bumped into Melisandre. She gave him a amused smile before pushing past him towards Stannis. She gave him a curtsy but the frown on Stannis' face did not leave.

"I thought you'd give my men," Stannis accused. "Not have them turn against me. Isn't that the reason why my brother died?"

"Yes," Melisandre admitted. "However the wizard must have interfered."

"Wizard?" Stannis asked. Melisandre nodded.

"While my talents in sorcery are formidable, he puts me to shame," Melisandre admitted. "It was he that destroyed my revenant."

"Can you not send more after him?" Stannis asked.

"I cannot," Melisandre said. "Each one takes months to breed. Yet Peverell destroyed mine easily."

"Blast him," Stannis growled. "But we will deal with him later. For now, I want you to make contact with the Iron Islands. We need more men and they have the cause and fleet to make trouble against the Starks. I want you to secure an alliance with them. We will meet you in Kingslanding, understand?"

"Of course milord," Melisandre whispered. "However, there is something you should know."

"What of it?" Stannis asked.

"I have felt another one, gifted with magic in the North," Melisandre said. "Through my divinations, I have pinpointed him. He is still young and has recently discovered his precious gift."

"Indeed?" Stannis asked intrigued. "Who is he?"

"The Stark's second youngest boy, Bran Stark," Melisandre said. Stannis smile widened.

"I see. This changes much," Stannis said. "You have a second objective now. You will capture the young Stark boy. I will send a portion of my army with you and a ship. Do not disappoint me."

"I will not fail you, Lord of the Light."

* * *

That evening, Harry was sitting with Margaerey inside of her tent. Harry could tell that she was tired but happy that the men under Renly were convinced to stay with her. Already she had received a raven from her family, House Tyrell, that reinforcements would be coming her way. She drank a small glass of peppermint tea, made by Harry. She smiled at her lover gratefully. They were both free to speak as Harry had placed a strong magical ward around their tent, guaranteeing them privacy for the night.

"Your idea worked perfectly," she whispered. "I had feared that our night together would doom us both but instead was a gift."

"A child is always a gift," Harry reassured her. "I am just sad that I will not be able to raise him as my own son."

"Do not worry," Margaerey said. "When he is of age. I will send him to you to become a warrior worthy to become king."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Margaerey nodded. "The upcoming days will be filled with blood. I only hope that the lives we will sacrifice will be worth it."

"Unfortunately it is the common people that will suffer the most," Harry mused. "I pity them but Westeros must change for the betterment of not only ourselves but also for our children."

Margaerey sighed. "So what will you do now?"

"I will go up North with Lady Stark. She will need to be escorted back as though she is a strong and commanding woman, she should not be on the battlefield near Robb. Winterfell needs her but her sons need her even more," Harry replied. "Once Winterfell is secure, I will go back to the army with Robb."

Margaerey set her tea down and sat in Harry's lap. Harry's arms circled her body and pulled her closer to him. She could feel how warm he was, even in the night wind. How safe she felt in his embrace was indescribable, even to the finest of bards. She sighed softly as she snuggled against him, much like a cat. Harry merely tightened his hold around her and kissed her brow softly.

"Renly, was a good man and I loved him for it even though he loved Ser Loras more than I," Margaerey whispered. "However the love I have for you is so much more. I can see myself giving everything up just to be with you."

Harry chuckled. "I can tell. But you have the power to make a difference. To make this land a better place for everyone, even the lowliest of farmers. It'll be a long, hard journey but know that I will support you even if I cannot be at your side."

"The fact that I know you mean every word gives me strength Harry," Margaerey whispered. "But let's not worry for the future now. I want you to show me how much you care for me."

Harry grinned in delight as he eagerly picked Margaerey up in his arms. Margaerey shrieked in delight but her sounds soon turned to moans as the Stark's magician showed her a special brand of magic that none could compare. Only Sirius could hear them and he growled in annoyance at the commotion his master was making. How could a wolf sleep with all that racket?

* * *

"What word have we received from Harry?" Robb asked.

"Lord Peverell's owl arrived yesterday," Greatjon rumbled. "I have the missive that was with it."

Robb took the letter from Greatjon. All the lords were quiet as Robb read the letter detailing his negotiations with the Baratheons. After a long moment, Robb let out a sigh of relief as he laid the scroll down. The lords around smiled, knowing that their leader's relief is a sign of welcome news.

"What news does Lord Peverell bring?" a lord asked.

"We are now allies with House Baratheon and House Tyrell. Within a week, we will have twenty-thousand soldiers to bolster our numbers while the main army marches for Kingslanding," Robb said happily.

The lords around cheered and clapped in delight at the news. Morale was already high with the victories that Robb had garnered but knowing that they were not alone in this fight lightened many shoulders. Greatjon thumped the table with a large fist in order to regain order within the tent. When the lords had settled, Robb continued with the news.

"Renly Baratheon is dead, killed by an assassin hired by Stannis Baratheon," Robb continued. A great gasp of shock was heard.

"Kinslayer," Edmure Tully whispered. "Never thought a man such as Stannis would resort to such a crime."

"He would have if not for Harry," Robb replied. "According to him, the assassin would have laid the blame on the Stark family if he had not caught Stannis' emblem on the assassin's cloak."

"Fortune favors him wherever he roams, it seems," Smalljon rumbled. Greatjon nodded at his son's statement.

"My son speaks true," Greatjon said. "What else is there to tell?"

"Though Renly is dead, he has a son on the way. Margaerey is pregnant with an heir. Harry stated that when she is on the Iron Throne, she will renounce all claim of the North. In addition, any of the great houses that have sworn under me would also have the choice to serve under the Iron Throne or my reign," Robb announced. "The Lannister house will not be destroyed but under the control of Tyrion Lannister."

"The half-man?" Dacey Mormont asked. Robb nodded.

"Harry speaks highly of Tyrion. I suggest we leave House Lannister to him."

"And what of Joffrey and Cersei?" Lord Glover asked.

"Executed," Robb stated.

Greatjon chuckled. "Good enough for me. I'd say the gods on our side now. With King Robb leading us, we only need a few more victories before we're at the lion's gate."

Edmure turned to Robb. "What will our next move be, milord?"

"You and your army will collect the longboats and rafts and wait for our reinforcements. I will take the main army and chase after the Lannisters. We will chase them to Harrenhal and trap them there. When our reinforcements come, you will take them by river with all haste to Harrenhal and cut off all supply. Hopefully the show of force will present Tywin with no choice then to surrender," Robb instructed. "

Edmure nodded. However a figure next to him snorted. Everyone turned to see an elderly man next to the Riverland Lord shaking his head.

"Is there a problem, Lord Brynden?" Robb asked.

"While it is true that we have Tywin on the run, the man is a cunning strategist. Remember that he was able to set himself up as the Hand of the King at the end of Robert's Rebellion. Despite our advantages, Tywin would never let himself be easily surrounded," Brynden stated. "The man is not like his brethren. The old lion is planning something. He knows Clegane's actions has turned the people of the Rivelerlands against him. This land is hostile territory. He cannot afford to stay here any longer."

"So what do you think he'll do?" Robb asked.

"He may have the bulk of his army lead us to Harrenhal whilst he and his elite troops move to regroup. His main priority will be gaining allies. The only houses left that have not joined the war are the Dornes and the Greyjoys. While the Dornes will most likely stay out of it due to their them being so isolated. With the Dornes remaining neutral, he will try and recruit the Greyjoys. The Greyjoys' have officially reduced their armies and territories, many of the Greyjoy family are skilled pirates and raiders. The Greyjoys can muster a fierce fleet, unmatched not even by the Royal Fleet. And with their mastery of the seas, they can rule the seas," Brynden explained. "Not to mention that Balon would do anything to kill Harry."

"Why?" Dacey asked. Brynden chuckled.

"Don't you know?" Brynden said dryly. "It was he that sunk the Balon's ship and stormed the castle. Harry brutally executed his two sons and crippled Balon. It is due to him that the Greyjoys surrendered."

* * *

"The grass is greener on the other side of the fence," Theon muttered. "Now I know what you meant."

The Iron Islands was nothing like he expected it to be. All his life he was told that he was the last son of Balon Greyjoy, the heir of the Iron Islands. That he was at Winterfell due to his family losing to the Starks. However the reality was nothing like he imagined. He was scorned, scoffed, and feared at. Even his own father had viewed his return with spite.

**_Flashback_**

_When Theon pushed open the doors of the Castle Pyke, he saw his father sitting on the throne. His face was scarred with harsh lines, like the rocks of the island. His hair was as grey as the sky around. Despite the cold air and the dark hall, Theon's face brightened as the realization he was home finally sunk in. Theon strode confidently towards the lord, who did nothing but glare at him._

_"Father, I've returned!" Theon exclaimed._

_"Who are you?" the lord growled. "I have no sons left."_

_Theon stopped, confused at the statement._

_"Lord Balon, I am Theon Greyjoy. Your last son that was sent to the Starks," Theon said._

_"I remember my last son taken from me. And now I see this, pawn! This whore of the Starks come to my hall and proclaim to be my son?! The sons I have were all taken by that monster! My kingdom sunk to the Drowned God. And to see this servant stride in proclaiming to by my son?!"_

_Theon watched in shock as Balon stood to his full height and walk towards him. With a mighty blow, Balon struck Theon down. He then proceeded to rip off Theon's cloak and armor, along with the sword before throwing them out of the window. Balon then spat at Theon._

_"A true son of mine would have never worn the garb of those Starks. Those wolves of the North. If not for them, we would have ruled from the sea," Balon ranted. "If not for that MONSTER, we would have won!"_

_Theon stood onto his feet, confused._

_"Father, what are you talking about?"_

_Balon whirled about with a crazed look in his eyes. _

_"You don't know?" Balon hissed. "I shouldn't be surprised how the Starks hid the horrifying truth of what they did. Eddard's dog did this to me!"_

_Balon threw open his cloak causing Theon to flinch in revulsion. Balon's right arm was a shriveled husk resembling a corpse's arm. Black and wrinkled whilst giving off a foul rotting stench. The arm was mummified yet still alive as Balon was able to clench it into a fist, even though the pain was enormous. Balon grimaced at Theon's expression as he hid the arm from view._

_"That boy, Harry did this to me. It was he that blasted open the doors to this keep. He single-handedly slaughtered my men like cattle. As Ironborn blood flowed through the stones, he attacked my son and I. I raised my axe to meet him but he swatted it away. All I saw was a flash and I was on the ground with two knives in my arm. And as I knelt bleeding and crippled, unable to move, he took Maron and ripped him apart with his knives. He flayed him alive in front of my eyes before impaling his skull as he begged for death before my eyes," Balon wept. Balon gave a deep shuddering gasp before continuing._

_"Then my Rodrik was next. Harry crushed his feet and brought Rodrik to his knees. Then my boy's legs were crushed into paste by that hammer of his. I could see my son dragging himself on his arms like a gutted fish as Harry slowly worked on the arms. He raised his hammer again and again with each swing grinding a part of my son into paste. Gods have mercy it wasn't until Rodrik was only a head and torso that Harry killed him. But killing him wasn't enough. He had to kill my son, my heir, by crushing his skull underneath my throne!"_

_When he finished, Balon knelt down, weeping at the memories of that horrific day. His wails brought tears upon the face of Theon. Never before had he heard of these monstrosities caused by the very man that he had looked up to as a child. The person that had taught him to fight. Who had instructed him how to shoot a bow. Who had been with him on his first hunt. To know that he was a monster that had not only crippled his father but executed his two brothers? The realization hit him hard and he fell on his knees, stunned._

_"I see you finally realize what the Starks have done to us brother."_

_Theon turned around to see the maiden that had led him to Castle Pyke. Unlike the flirtatious smile she had when Theon met her, she had a grim frown as she strode forward to support her father. Theon gaped in shock, still reeling from Balon's revelation._

_"Sister?!"_

_She gave an evil grin. "Yes brother, I am your sister, Asha. After you were taken, father raised me to become the heir of House Greyjoy. House Greyjoy was once a house to be feared by all of Westeros. Yet we are crippled by fear and loss of leadership. Many of the Ironborn men have sought to pirating and raiding. The few that are left are old, weak, or uncaring of us. However we now have a chance to rise."_

_She turned to a table with a map of Westeros. On the map were figures of where armies were gathering. Theon could see that the majority of the Stark's forces were in the Riverlands._

_"With the Starks fighting against the Iron Throne, we can reclaim our territory! We are free to plunder and raid throughout Westeros. A chance to build a fleet that no house could challenge. Who could stop us? Baratheons are no sailors and the Lannisters have no warriors. The Starks are too far away. We will follow the Old Way now, no longer tied to the laws of the landlocked."_

_Asha turned to her brother with a gleam in her eyes. "Think about it brother! A chance to become kings of the ocean! We have the opportunity. Come back to us brother! Throw away those Stark wrappings and drown into the grey seas with the Ironborn!"_

_Theon clasped the brooch of his cloak and unbuckled it. He smiled widely but it wasn't the mischievous smile he usually wore. It was the bloodthirsty grin. He clasped his sisters arm and shook it._

_"I am with you sister, now and forever!"_

Asha convinced her father to lend her brother a ship full of Ironborn raiders. Theon was ordered to raid the castle of Seagard. It was a strong castle that his brother, Rodrik, failed to conquer. However it was garrisoned with half the amount of soldiers it usually had due to the war south. Theon smiled as the castle came into view. It was time to prove he was an Ironborn.

"Castle's in sight. What now?" one of his men asked. Theon turned to him.

"I want you and several others to beat me and four others until we bruise," Theon said. "Then throw me overboard as well. We'll sneak in as refugees from the Ironborn. At night, I and the others will take the Lord as hostage and open the gates."

The men grinned and quickly gathered the Theon's group. Theon and his men were quickly beaten by his crew before being tossed into the bay of Seagard. Theon watched as his men sailed away just as boats were sent out by the Seagard castle. Theon smirked as he felt hands gently pull him into the boat. It wouldn't be long until Seagard fell to House Greyjoy.

* * *

"You've got to be joking me."

"I'm afraid not boss. The poor cunt is ignoring the city's defenses."

Tyrion eyed Bronn with an irritated glance before looking down at the walls of the city around them. Under his orders, Kingslanding was being reinforced with stones and mortar for the siege machines that the Baratheons would surely bring. Fortunately for them, the death of Renly Baratheon did not cause the consolidation of the Baratheon allies, only fueling the rivalry between forces loyal to Stannis and those loyal to the late Renly. This allowed Tyrion more time to secure Kingslanding for the eventual siege. Tyrion knew of his father's tribulations thanks to Varys and expected that it would not be long until hostile forces assaulted the capital for the Iron Throne. Most likely the Baratheons as the Starks would be busy consolidating control over the Riverlands. Unfortunately control of the Riverlands is usually a clear sign of the dominant army is. The Targaryeans controlled it in the conquest, the Baratheons controlled it in their rebellions, and now the Starks control it. Mayhaps the Vale knights would send Starks reinforcements. As if the Starks/Tully alliance wasn't enough.

"Confound it all," Tyrion groaned. "This has gone bad to worse. And my nephew intends to meet them in battle if they come?"

"Got that right."

"The fool. What makes him so confident that he could win if Stannis or Margaerey, heaven forbids Robb comes into battle?"

Bronn let out a grim chuckle. "The lady isn't coming to battle. Stannis would probably capture him. The young Stark however would lop off the poor boy's head, never mind capturing him."

"Especially full on charge in a wide area and forces that outnumber us. An army that numbers to a hundred thousand men, not counting the Starks or Tullys. Thankfully they can only provide half that but that half are hardened veterans," Tyrion listed.

Bronn whistled. "Quite a pickle you are in."

"Do you have any advice?" Tyrion snapped. Bronn grinned.

"I'm just a poor sellsword. Dumb muscle so to say," Bronn replied. Tyrion gave his bodyguard an annoyed glance.

"Yet you've been in more battles than I have," Tyrion shot back. Bronn chuckled.

"True. That doesn't mean I know anything about strategy. Mostly I'm down in the mud trying to prevent me head from being cut off."

Tyrion was about to respond when his squire, a young boy named Podrick, came in carrying a letter. Tyrion thanked the young boy before turning his attention to the letter. He popped open the paper to see it was a messenger from his cousin, the queen's lover. As he read, Bronn noticed that the dwarf's expression became more grim. Tyrion tossed burned the letter in disgust before he hurried to put his cloak on.

"What's the rush?" Bronn asked.

"To stop a very foolish move from my sister before we're all burnt to death," Tyrion replied.

Bronn didn't like the sound of that. He followed Tyrion to a more remote part of the city. Down within the bowels of the Red Keep they went, passing through dark corridors and mossy tunnels. Tyrion didn't speak a word until they reached a large door with a strange symbol upon it. Tyrion banged loudly on the door and creaky, whirring noises were held before the door opened. A spindly man opened the door and leered unpleasantly at Tyrion.

"Hello your lordship," the man said in a wheezing tone. "What can your lowly servant do today?"

"I've heard my sister ordered the production of a certain substance, known as wildfire, Wisdom Hallyne" Tyrion asked calmly. "Is this true?"

The master alchemist nodded. "Yes your lordship. Come in, come in and let me show you the fruit of our labor."

Tyrion and Bronn stepped inside the door. Smells of all sorts assaulted Tyrion's and Bronn's noses. Tyrion could see the various substances lining the walls and tables. Some of the more ordinary he instantly recognized but there were many more that he could not begin to identify. A bone here, some mysterious paste over there, a touch of powder floating in the air. It was a madhouse. Bronn leaned over a murky jar and nearly sliced the jar as a three-eyed fish snarled back at him.

While the pair were looking around, the alchemist shuffled back carefully carrying a small jar of greenish goop. He placed it carefully in Tyrion's hands who raised it curiously at the light.

"I've heard an old tale about wildfire. A fire so hot that if you piss on it, it burns your cock off," Tyrion mused. He handed it back to the alchemist who carefully placed it on a table.

"Aye, milord. The substance burns through wood, metal, stone, and flesh," the man said. "It was the key of the Targaryen's power when the dragons died."

Bronn pulled his eyes away from the snarling fish to give the old man a skeptical look.

"If I had a bronze coin for every old man peddling jars of pig shit selling people the magical cure-all, I'd be a lord," Bronn replied snidely. Tyrion eyed Bronn but nodded at his point.

"Our order does not deal with pig shit!" the alchemist protested. "This is fire given substance!"

"To do what?" Bronn asked.

"They are placed in jars and thrown from catapults at the enemy causing grievous death to all who touch it," the alchemist explained. "This is how we defended many armies. Robert Baratheon would have been defeated by this if not for the treachery of Maestor Pycell."

"How much do you have?" Tyrion asked.

Hallyne lead the pair through the room to where the pots of wildfire were stored. As he did, Bronn continued to voice his doubts.

"If you had real soldiers man the catapults, you'd hit your target one out of ten shots. All the soldiers though are in the Riverlands with your father."

"Milord, this man is insulting," Hallyne said indignantly.

"I don't know if you've ever seen a battle, old man, but things can get a bit messy 'cause when we're flinging things at Stannis, Stannis is flinging things right back at us. Men die. Men shit themselves. Men run. Which means pots falling. Which means fire inside the walls. Which means the poor cunts trying to defend the city end up burning it down," Bronn pointed out.

Tyrion couldn't help but agree with the mercenary's statement. However he didn't want to insult the alchemist making the batches of highly volatile gel so he merely nodded and calmly added his statement.

"My friend remains unconvinced."

As Hallyne struggled to open the heavy door, Bronn glanced at Tyrion.

"Men win wars, not magic tricks."

The door opened to reveal a long, long hallway filled with pots. The room was so long that Tyrion could barely see the end. Tyrion wordlessly stepped inside and could almost feel the pure destruction that these pots could unleash. As a noble, he had heard of wildfire's destructive abilities. To see this many pots serenely sitting in a room scared him. He glanced at Hallyne.

"How many are in here?" Tyrion asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Our count is 7,811. More than enough to burn anything Stannis musters to the ground," Hallyne said proudly. "Ever since your sister ordered us, we have been working day and night to prepare Kingslanding."

"This is a shit idea," Bronn warned.

Tyrion shook his head at his sister's madness. "I'm afraid I have to agree with my guard, Wisdom Hallyne. The contents of this room could mean the death to us all if handled improperly. You won't be making it for my sister anymore. You will be making it for me now."

* * *

Ten days later, Robb and his guards stood on a hilltop near the center of the main camp. When the war began, the Starks numbered to almost twenty-thousand. Though the war has been grueling, the battles under Robb Stark have been victorious. Every battle that Robb commanded has lead to victory. Under his leadership, the Riverlands were now under the control of his mother's house, the Tullys. Morale was high in the camp since in the last major skirmish, Robb and Edmure Tully routed the last of the Lannister forces out of the borders of the Riverlands. For all the soldiers that were following Stark, the sight of the Lannisters retreating to the ruins of Harrenhall was a sight to see.

However Robb was a young man and his eyes drifted towards the young woman that served as a healer within the camp. He could see her busy making poultices in preparation for the next battle. Again he felt his heart flutter as he stared, transfixed, at the serene woman. He slowly strode towards her and as he was opening his mouth to speak, a loud horn blast echoed in the air. All previous thought out words were blasted from his mind as he rushed back to the hilltop to see green banners flapping in the air. Robb and his men rushed towards the edge of the camp where a familiar figure was dismounting her horse and striding towards him.

"Mother!" Robb cried out.

Lady Catelyn gave her son a fond smile as she embraced him, happy that her eldest was safe. She held him tightly for a long moment before breaking away with a smile on her face.

"I've read the letters that you sent to Harry. You've done so well. You're father would be so proud of you," Lady Catelyn whispered.

"I'm happy you're back," Robb said sincerely. "I'm happy to see that your endeavor was successful."

His mother smiled but shook her head.

"I've grown much to hard for the nuances of diplomacy. If not for Harry, I daresay that this would have become much worse," Lady Catelyn said. "But I shouldn't tell you of this. It is not my place."

"What do you mean?" Robb asked.

"I'm slowly becoming an old woman now. Do not forget I still have two more sons waiting for me back at Winterfell. It will not be long before I travel back to my beloved castle," Lady Catelyn said. "Besides, it is for the best. You still have a kingdom to conquer."

Robb smiled sadly. "I understand mother. Why don't you rest in my tent as I speak to my new arrivals."

"Of course," Catelyn said. She turned to one of the knights escorting Robb. "Ser Dacey, would you mind escorting me to my son's tent."

Robb turned to where several armored men were standing and chatting with Edmure Tully, Greatjon, and a few other of his vassals. Robb walked to them and they immediately knelt down. One of them a young, dashing knight spoke for them all.

"Hail King Stark!" the knight said. "I am Ser Loras Tyrell, brother of Queen Margaerey. She sent us to help finish the Lannister army. I and the five thousand men are yours to command."

Robb nodded grimly as he gave a cursory glance at the men carrying Tyrell banners. The soldiers were young, fresh, and unstained from the march. Many of their eyes still shone of naivety as opposed to the dulled eyes of the Stark veterans. He sighed as he knew that after a battle, that shine would quickly fade as they experienced the horrors of war.

"I'm honored that Queen Margaerey would send her own brother to us just before her assault onto Kingslanding. Five thousand swords are a welcome sight just before we take the fight to the ruins of Harrenhall," Robb said. "We have the core of Tywin's army cornered there. It won't be long until we capture him. But for now, rest. You have marched long and hard to come here. The battle will not be long. Soon Westeros will have peace once again."

"Thank you, your grace," Ser Loras said. "I and my men will take our leave."

The knight bowed and walked away, no doubt to relay orders to his men. Robb turned back to see his mother speaking with Talisa. He glanced at them in curiosity, wondering what the pair were speaking about.

"My, my, my. Small world, eh Robb?"

Robb turned to the source of the voice. Robb's smile grew when he saw Harry leaning nonchalantly against a nearby oak tree. He was gnawing on a granola bar but his eyes were glittering with glee.

"Welcome back Lord Peverell," Robb said. "Word of your feats brought great relief and joy to this camp."

"A stuffy way of saying good job," Harry replied. "I wouldn't let you down, especially when the war is so close to becoming finished. Baratheon/Tyrell is on the move towards an undermanned Kingslanding. A war-torn Lannister army is shivering in Harrenhal. I don't like this Robb. Its much too perfect."

Robb frowned at Harry's concerned tone. "Too perfect? The war here has sundered many lives and cost too much blood for the whim of a boy too soft to see his own blood!"

"I don't deny that," Harry agreed. "But its too straight-forward. Don't forget that while we have advanced so far, we must not forget there are still enemies the Starks have besides the Lannisters."

"What do you mean?" Robb asked. Harry huffed in annoyance.

"The Greyjoys!" Harry snapped. "For years there have been more pirates and raiders since we defeated the Ironborn after Robert's Rebellion. House Greyjoy itself was greatly weakened but they still have a strong command over the stormy northern seas."

"You're worried about them even though we have the Lannisters in a corner?" Greatjon asked behind Robb.

"Why now did you bring it up?" Robb asked. Harry gave Robb an incredulous stare.

"When was the last time you've heard from Theon?" Harry asked Robb.

Robb frowned. "When I sent him to Iron Islands."

Harry sighed and ruffled his hair. "That's why I'm worried. Theon has been gone for a long time with no word."

"First we deal with the Lannisters. Then we'll find Theon," Robb decided. "Theon can take care of himself. Besides, he was raised by you as well."

Harry was not fooled by Robb's jovial tone. "That's exactly why I'm worried. Because he was raised by me as well."

* * *

A dark forest.

White-skinned giants speaking to him, encouraging him to come into the darkness.

Wolves howling as the winds blew.

Coldness.

Darkness.

Then the raven came. Always the raven staring at him with three eyes.

This time it carried a red leaf.

Red as the blood that stained the snow.

"Wake up."

Bran opened his eyes to see Osha's worried face. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat up.

"You had another nightmare, Bran," Osha said gently. Bran shook his head.

"It wasn't a nightmare. A vision," Bran corrected. "I need to go to the library."

"No you need to eat," Osha said. "You haven't been eating much since that day of at the clearing."

Bran nodded. Ever since the trees rescued them, Bran had been seeing visions. Sometimes he saw white cloaks floating in the dim halls of Winterfell at night. Other times he thought he saw green beings jumping from tree to tree. He even thought he saw a face the last time he drew water from a well. He had begun recording every strange sight he saw. It was becoming like an obsession as he hunted through the numerous tomes of Winterfell, searching for answers. Often times he would ask the inhabitants of Winterfell various questions. Every free moment he had, he was trying to find the meaning to these questions.

Bran's behavior worried many of his closest confidants. Luwin had to ask Hodor to carry Bran from the library many times as the young lord was found sleeping there. Dark shadows formed under Bran's eyes as the rest he desired was disturbed by broken images. Osha sometimes found him sleep walking through the halls. Rodrik had also found Bran alone in the middle of the courtyard as if he was speaking to a person.

It wasn't until a large owl arrived that Bran finally had a smile on his face.

The owl had flown in and landed next to Bran, holding its leg out for the young lord to read. Bran tiredly untied to letter and popped open the seal to see Harry's untidy scratch marks. Sharp and angular, it seemed as if their family friend had quickly wrote it.

_"Bran, if you are reading this, you must not panic at what I will reveal to you. You are a wizard. A wizard that is able to control the chaotic energy of life that flows throughout the land. The Stark family has always had magic flowing through their veins but it was never fully manifested until you. When you were young, your magic showed when you were afraid or distressed. I and your father wished to hide it. That is why I never trained you in the art of swordplay like your brother or sister. That is why I had Luwin constantly teach you. For wizards, the mind is our greatest weapon. We will never be as strong as warriors like your father and brother but with our cunning, we can become great fighters on our own._

_I will soon be coming back to Winterfell with your mother. In the meantime, I have hidden tomes for you to read. Study them because we are not the only ones to use magic. NEVER show magic in front of strangers. Magic is the most misunderstood and chaotic forces in the world. I cannot tell you the consequences if you were discovered to be a wizard!_

_Harry"_

Bran smiled widely as he hobbled as fast as he could to the room that Harry once stayed in. It was almost like every room in the castle. A small bed and a small desk. Bran searched the room until he found a small carving of a lightning bolt carved into the stone on the floor. It was the size of his thumb and easily overlooked. Bran pulled out a knife and cut open his thumb as per the directions in Harry's letter. He pressed the bleeding diget on the carving and whispered the words Harry wrote.

_"Revelio!"_

The stone shook and before Bran's eyes shuddered and morphed into a handle. Bran pulled on the handle to reveal a large chamber under the stones. A ladder lead down to the chamber. Bran slowly began climbing down. When he reached the ground, he shook in surprise as the panel closed with a loud boom. For a moment he was in complete darkness. Then torches lit themselves revealing where Bran was.

Books upon books were stacked high on shelves. Scrolls untouched for years hanged on the shelves. Littered around were items of all sorts. Some were shabby while others gleamed like the sun. They all seemed to glow in an ethereal light. He was tempted to grab a seemingly innocent sword but a instinctive feeling prevented him from holding the sword. Bran limped away and headed towards the shelf. He looked down at the letter and the ink on the letter began moving and rearranging themselves before Bran's very eyes. It soon displayed a list of books that Bran needed to read as well as a warning to not touch the other books. Some of the books, Harry warned, would scream, curse, or even burn the reader without proper precautions. Thankfully, the books that Harry listed were easy to reach.

Bran pulled open the first book. It was a large black tome that seemed to resonate with Bran. Bran carefully opened to book only to see blank pages. Bran frowned at first but ink slowly appeared on the page. More and more words wrote themselves. Pictures were drawn and soon, Bran was reading into the first lesson as the pictures came to life.

"Lesson 1, Magic is alive..."

* * *

**YO! Sorry for the long update. I've been dealing with several issues, the most serious is the lack of inspiration. I wasn't sure how the story would develop for the longest time as it will soon diverge from the original source. Who lives? Who dies? What happened next. Its difficult for me to plan all the consequences of the actions Harry has made. With GoT season 3 now out, I finally got to writing once more. I've known many people are awaiting eagerly for the next chapter and I am as well because I love this show!**

**PEACE! Oso1991**


End file.
